


Exposed

by CutePricklyCactus18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anthropomorphic, Countries Using Human Names, Drama, Established Relationship, Exposed, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, Headcanon, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Iceland is apparently good with computers idk, Immortality, M/M, Magic, My First Hetalia Fanfic, Non-human, Not Really Character Death, Other, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), RPF, Running Away, Sort Of, Theories, What If story, bear with me, embodiment of nations, genderbent, idk what im doing tbh, implied RPF, just go with it, like I'm not even joking every nations are badasses, literally BAMF Everyone, mentions of ancient countries and such, nations exposed, nations revealed, personification of nations, sometimes, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePricklyCactus18/pseuds/CutePricklyCactus18
Summary: Well, shit hits the fan and now somebody had revealed the existence of the embodiments of Nations. No one knows who done it, it could some guy on an abandoned island or one of them. Now, they have to either explain to their people about it...or try to run away and hide from their problems. However, it is best to start running because now there are people looking for them. Now, the nations have to work together, whether they like it or not and see who set this up AND try not to get captured.**Keep in mind, this story takes place in 2014, mainly because I had this idea since 2014 (and 2017-18 is pretty boring to me)**((Hopefully, you guys do check the tags, time to time I do add more))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I just want to let you all know that this is my very first story, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading and there will be more notes at the end and I think it is best for you to read it before you read this, please and thank you! Also, I do not own Hetalia, because we all know who owns them (because if I own Hetalia, I would've made the show dark and sad, haha). I only own my characters and story idea.

_No one knew how we came to be. Or where we came from. It was one moment of darkness and then... light._

_I believe our own people created us._

_Well, I believe God himself created us_

_I believe we are God._

_Us? God?  Don't make me laugh._

_I simply believe it was Faith._

_I believe it was just meant to be._

_Oh, please...it was just a coincidence._

_Yeah, well, I think it was Destiny playing with mankind._

_Maybe...we were once humans..._

**Human.**

_Wouldn't it be nice to be just_  human _?_

_Just like them... just like our people; my people._

Oh, my **beautiful** _people_ _— my children of my nation!_

_You are my strength and my weakness._

_With your perfect, beautiful flaws._

_With your stubborn pride that made me,_ me _._

_With your aggressive gentleness._

_And your tainted pureness._

_Oh, how you made my land your home._

_My land is your home._

_This land is yours. I am more than willing to give you everything._

_I shall make this a beautiful nation._

_For you._

_But, by God, why are you like **this**? How can you be so..._

_I am willing to die for you...to live for you!_

_and yet, **you** ,  **you** —_

_Why are we here?_

_There is a reason we are..._

_To hell with Faith,_

_To God,_

_To Destiny._

_Why are we here?_ Why are we here?  **why are we here?**

_why are we..._

_..._

_"No one knew how we came to be. _Or where we came from._ It was one moment of darkness and then... light."_


	2. Breaking News, America!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so much for a three-day break from everything, apparently a lot of things can happen in 11 hours. An information has been leaked to the world, America gets an unexpected visitor and the beginning of odd conspiracy theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more notes at the end of the story, so please read it after, thank you! On a side note, this takes place at the beginning of 2014 simply because I had this idea since 2014, plus I was pretty lazy to change it haha.

**Wednesday**

   

_"You will have a major role in the future, my love."_

**Bzzzzzzz**

_"There will be people who will oppose you and there will be people who are for you ."_

**Bzzzzzzz**

_"You will make decisions that you may not agree with, but—"_

**Bzzzzzzz**

 

Good God, why can't they just let him sleep? America internally screaming at his phone to stop buzzing. Then, the peaceful silence filled his room. America wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked the quietness, it's pretty soothing for him. Arizona has got to be one of his favorite states of all time. José Garcia (bless his soul, he is in a better place), a man who immigrated here from Mexico around the early 70s, lived in a middle of nowhere in the Arizona desert, welcomed him to his home with open arms and allowed him to stay as long as he like. When he passed on 2006, Garcia practically gave his house to—

**Bzzzzzzz**

"Mother of  _sweet_..." America grumble. "Might as well get up now and start the day." With that, he decided to get out of bed, stretching and yawning. His phone is still buzzing but he could check that later. He took a shower and by the time he started making breakfast, it was 8 a.m. And his phone is  _still_ buzzing. Now, he's a bit worried, who could be trying to contact him? He chose not to check on it, maybe it's not that important, but nevertheless, he had a sinking feeling for today. He was in the middle of eating when the front door was suddenly opened out of nowhere, which made him get out of his chair quickly and the "fight or flight" response running through him. No one, only the president, should know that he's here, so who the hell would know he's here? The culprit showed himself, giving America a glare.

"Mexico?" America forces himself to calm himself but is still slightly skeptical of why he showed up. "What are you doing here?"  _Or more like why are you here and how do you know that I was here?_  He thought. 

Mexico looked irritated as hell as if it was America's fault that he was here. Mexico has black hair, a little longer than America's, pull into a lower small ponytail with a slight tiny curl that you could barely notice. He was wearing an almost similar brown cargo work pants which just so happen to match with his shirt as well, and some black working shoes. In all honesty, if America ever walked pass him in the streets, he would have assumed Mexico was a boss of some construction job. Mexico always never really cared about what outfit he was wearing with other countries; they weren't important people, then who cares. He has somewhat dark circles under his dark brown eyes as if he hasn't slept last night. America was so busy looking at his appearance, he didn't even notice Mexico walking towards him until he slammed his hand on the counter table. 

"What the hell have you done?" Mexico asked, quietly whispering just as though if he speaks any louder, someone might hear them.

"Uh," said America. "What?"

"What the hell have you done?!" 

Mexico looked more irritated than before. Mexico and America never  _quite_ see eye to eye, or more like Mexico doesn't see it. Canada's usually the angel on their shoulder telling both to be kept under control. It's not that Mexico despises the United States. In fact, he quite respects him very highly, though that doesn't mean he has to show and say it out loud, and besides, it would probably boost his ego.  _And por Dios, we can't do that, now can we?_   Mexico thought.

"Sorry, Jesús, but I literally have  _no_ clue on what you're talking about,"  _or is it Javier?_ America thought. Mexico has a tendency to change his name from time to time. Although, right now, it doesn't seem Mexico really care about his name right now. He just looked about 5 seconds to beat America with a stick. "So, instead of antagonizing me, how about you explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Now, that seemed to throw Mexico off, as his annoyed look was quickly replaced with confusion. What the hell? Did America literally not know what happened in the past 10 hours or so? 

"Have your boss not told you about it or are you this calm about the whole situation?" Mexico asked suspiciously. There was honestly no way that the United States, of all nations, have not heard about it. That was when America and Mexico noticed that his phone was still buzzing.  _Oh_ , _the idiot just refuses to answer any of our calls_. The thought of that gave Mexico a new kind of annoyance to the country.  _This mother..._ once the buzzing stop, Mexico quickly looked back up to the United States. "You should probably pick that up, don't you think? It might give you the answer to everything."

America picked his phone. 40 miss calls, 25 voicemails, and a total of 60 messages...okay, maybe he should have answered the moment it started buzzing. Was the world ending? Canada texted him at least 12 times, as well as England along with 9 miss called and 16 messages and 2 voicemail, the other miss calls were from his boss. America can hear his guest sigh tiredly.

"Have you not heard the news in the past 10 hours, United States?" He heard Mexico asking him. He shooked his head, and with that, Mexico threw his phone at him, which he caught and looked at what was on the screen. 

**"** **COUNTRIES AS HUMANS?"**

**"EMBODIMENTS OF COUNTRIES ACTUALLY EXIST"**

**"TEN REASONS WHY THESE COUNTRIES ARE ACTUALLY ALIENS"**

**"YOUR OWN GOVERNMENT HAS BEEN HIDING THIS SECRET SINCE EVEN BEFORE THE COLONIES"**

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no,  _no_.

This can't be real. This has to be a joke. Some kind of prank or, god, something! America bolted to the living room, turned on the TV that so happened to be on a news channel. "Yes, people, this is not a joke, or I at least hope not, but there are people out there as human embodiments of countries, countries!" America flips into a different news channel.

"Somewhere in the states, there is a person who is known as our country United States of America—"

Change.

"Some people believe this is fake, but look at these pictures, Janice! How can you explain this?" the anchorman exclaims, as a photo shows many pictures and drawings of almost every country, such as England, Spain, Russia, and even himself, showing one picture of himself at 1944 and comparing it with another with him at 1985, next to the president. Both pictures looked basically the same: same look, same smile, same face as if he didn't age a bit.  _Because he can't age_. "This is clearly the same person! This is America from back in the day with FDR and this is him with Ronald Reagan." Sweet Jesus, they know. But, how? How can they—

"'A group of hackers has been told by an  _an_ _onymous_ about these people and were paid to leaked every piece of information around the globe,'" Mexico quoted, as he read it through his phone like he knew what was he thinking about. America almost forgot that he was here. "'The anonymous had written a forum about how he or she notice some war pictures have the same person within, nothing sounds odd until you notice that these are people from different war eras.'"

Mexico took a deep breath and took a seat next to America on the couch. "I've actually some conspiracy theories about us, and you won't believe what they were saying. One has said that North America and South America created us and we're their children. Another one is that we're parents of Canadá." Ha. America put his head on his hands.

"What are we gonna do?" America mumbled out, so much for a three-day break from everything. Mexico shrugged.

"This calls for a world meeting."

His phone is still buzzing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this headcanon that every nation have a home where no government except for their boss (i.e. president or so) where they could get away from everything and I feel like nobody would consider America going to Arizona, I feel like people would assume he'll go to D.C. or New York. I was inspired by the many fan arts and details about Mexico. I kinda like the thought that Mexico occasionally changes his name from time to time simply because he wants to. I don't know, I picture him being a stubborn, hardheaded, prideful carefree guy (then again us Hispanic people are pretty prideful unless it's just me). Also, I imagine Mexico being the only one who calls America the United States if you haven't notice that he did refer to/calls him as that. I hope you all like this chapter, please give me your opinion on this, Thanks!


	3. How Swell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how England wanted to begin her Thursday. News spread pretty fast, apparently, England just wants to drink some tea, sadly England didn't drink tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mickey's Voice) Oh boy, another one!  
> If anyone's wondering, yes, "her", England will be genderbent! for now. The notes at the end will explain more, please don't hate me :') Hope you enjoy!

**Thursday**

**London, England**     

Wednesday was great, honest. England had a meeting with his boss, a decent talk with Bobby, the bartender who works at his favorite pub that happens to be a family business for years and a lovely(screaming match) phone call from France while drinking tea. Thursday however...Thursday was a bit more different maybe it had to with England sleeping on the wrong side of the bed or he woke up with breasts. England held back her sigh. Hey, it happens,  _it happens_! England wouldn't be quite England if her people were only male and no female. That is fine, although, some countries prefer one over the other ("I don't like being short", "I am much stronger than in my male form", "period's a bitch") while some pick the other ("I'm better with my female form", "This is too strong for my liking", "whoever thought morning wood was a great idea can go to hell."), then there is some who don't mind both ("I'm prettier, stronger, and gentle than all you, so fuck you").

Her hair seemed to grow drastically long when she was sleeping. She held back a sigh _again_ , as she got up from her bed and straight to the bathroom, picking up scissors on the way. As much as she loves long hair, England has pretty thick hair for her liking and normally brushing long hair hurts her. So, she tends to cuts her hair, almost equivalent to her male persona. Whatever, nothing she can't handle. After showering, she decides to wait a bit before going out and have breakfast. She made a promise to France that she will wait for him to visit so he can help her with her cooking. The idiot can say whatever he wants, England's a damn good cook, however, she agreed anyway. How that frog was able to get to her heart is really something she asks herself every day. 

Speaking of the devil, there were two messages from the French man from England's home phone and a text from her personal phone. She frowned, a deep feeling swirling in her stomach and her heart slowly dropping, almost like it was warning her. She quickly set her teapot that Canada gave her as a joke (It would a waste to not use it) and went back to the read the text message first. 

 _Êtes-_ vous bien _, de_ l'amour _?  ("Are you alright, love?")_

Come again? Has something happened? It's a little too early for this, is it not?  _Don't tell me the lad did something horrible._ England thought to herself, annoyance filling her emotions, but a small (big) part of her is extremely worried now. England went back to make her tea and come back to hear the messages. As her lips touch the tip of the cup, the message of France broke the news. It was frantic, in French, but being with France, England knows enough.

 _They know_.

It doesn't take much to know what he meant by the that. They know,  _they know_. How the hell did they found out? If England weren't clenching the handle, for sure the tea would have spilled on her lap.  _And that would be a good waste of tea_. The second message was between English and French but less frantic, and more of France accusing England of purposely ignoring him, then seconds later, is informing her what had happened and how did it end up leaked, and ending it with him successfully contacting Canada if he was alright but fail to contact America. 

 _Try to contact him, he was always close to you than he was to me back then. Please call me as soon as you can._ The message ended. Oh sweet Jesus,  _how can we let this happen?_ Although, it was only a matter of time before society finds out. She was hoping it would wait just a little bit longer. England calmly put her tea aside, and gave a call to France, telling him that she was alright, she'll be sure to contact America as soon as she can and to stop accusing her of ignoring him.

" _Être sûr, l'amour,"_ and with England responding back, she hung up. Just as she was ready to pick up her tea, her phone rang.  _Must be my bosses,_ she sighed. It's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine. Their bosses will have a meeting about it, find a way to say that it was all fake and they will go back to their not so normal lives.

_But what about the pictures?_

Surely, someone will want to know why there are pictures of the same people with year gaps and still looking the same as always. They cannot just simply say it was a family who one of their ancestors had a strong gene or something. England pointed that out to her bosses about it. Perhaps, they could say they were improving their technology in some photos? Regardless, they will figure it out sometime. After a long time of talking to her bosses and the occasional "Have you turn into your female persona?", She hung up, minutes away from having a migraine.

When she finds out who told, be it another country or a human, she's going to kick their ass. She picked up her cup, ready to sip after a long time with her bosses, she stops midway from sipping, remembering that she needs to call America. If America knows what's best for him, he better picks up his phone on the first ring, or there  _will_ be consequences. And it wasn't until the third time he wasn't picking up that she begins to panic. Maybe he's asleep...that doesn't quite mean he can't pick it up! England was finally leaving voicemails, going from "Please pick up" to "I swear to God, Alfred, if you don't pick up, I'm taking that land back!" but still nothing.

England basically missed breakfast a LONG time ago and is too busy trying to get America to pick it up. She stops, knowing that it's hopeless to get in contact with him for now. She just has to hope for the best and eat something for the love of God. England's glad that most of the pictures were only her male equivalent, and the arts are too blur to know who's really her. A bakery near her flat, so she doesn't have to worry about looking much longer. As she was about to go back home, the television the bakery had, on a news channel, talking about the incident. How can news spread so fast? The anchorman showed new pictures, one of them being England in her female equivalent. It looks too blurry to know that it's actually her, but she could see it. Long blonde hair, with glasses, formal outfit and in the middle of talking to...Anthony Eden? England didn't stay long, she went back home as she called it. 

England was not surprised to know that her tea is already cold.  _What a waste_ she thought. This is not how England wanted to begin her Thursday with. For sure, this calls for a world meeting and England will surely  _not_ miss it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I'm not really fond of how I wrote this chapter...So, my friend and I had this theory that the nations can unexpectantly change both male and female, hence the reasons for "Nyotalia" existing, this basically happens simply because the nations are representing their people of both sexes. It also comes out of nowhere, there is literally no way of preparing and the countries don't know when it will change. It could go to 1 day to 3 decades. It doesn't really bother them and some have their preferences. I apologie if isn't your cup of tea and you simply don't like but, as I said in the notes before, these are my theories/headcanons.


	4. "Estoy a punto de golpear un tontolculo..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico just wanted to have a normal relaxing day...until he heard about the news. Maybe, if he just leaves it to the rest of the countries and maybe just—madre de Dios, does he have to figure everything out?! Mexico was probably one of the first countries to find out about the situation. His Point of View, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what to say...  
> I don't really think there's any warning, except for maybe baby Mexico murdering an Aztec warrior/henchman but that's about it.
> 
> There will be more notes at the end!!

**Tuesday**

**Mexico City, Mexico**

Nadie dice que la vida iba a ser fácil.  _Nobody says that life was going to be easy._   It was always Mexico's...motto in life, he guesses. Those were the only words he remembers from his "father figure" before the conquistadors and Spain came and became his new guardian he supposed. Sometimes,  _sometimes_ , he forgave them for killing off Aztec. He never really had a name, and back then the people assumed he was an Aztec god, so it just kinda fits. There were more: Maya, Olmecs, hell, even Tarascan, who was known to be the enemy of Aztec, and sometimes even Incas, oddly enough. Mexico always thought they were just some dysfunctional family...

 _Who was willing to kill one another,_  Mexico thought, chuckling. Mexico actually did think Aztec was a God, a  **brutal** one at that. He was very young back then, a boy who looked no older than 4 but was much older than any human, though compared to the "original" countries, Mexico was  _a goddamn baby_. Others thought Aztec was the embodiment of destruction and violence. Back then, little Mexico never thought of it, especially since Aztec showed him nothing but kindness.

* * *

 

 _Aztec first met him miles away from Mexico City, or back then, **Tenochtitlan**. A poor child, all alone with no one to care for. Where did he come from? Where are his Guardians? No matter, surely the child will be a good one for Tlaloc, the rain god. Aztec ordered his men to take the child. However, as his men try to go near the child, the little one had thrown an object to one of them, a very _ sharp _object, in fact. Right between one of his men's eyes. It appeared to be a small carved shaped spear that went through him. Did, did the child made it? Aztec frowns and watched. This should be fun. The child stands his ground, daring anyone to come near him. There is a fighter in him. As one of Aztec's men was able to grab him, he let out a shriek (or what could be a war cry for the little one) and...bit him?_

_The child began to scream, "Get away from me, do not touch me, I will kill you! Kill you, kill you, kill you!"_

_Is the child throwing a tantrum?_

_Suddenly, as things almost seemed to go well, the child, who was the size of Aztec's thigh,_ **picked** _his men off the ground, spins him around as if it was a game, and_ fling _him to the sky, a goddamn baby did that, a child did that!_ No  _thought Aztec,_ this is no child. This is someone like me. _He then proceeds to order his men to cease for now. Aztec himself began to walk towards the child, both staring at each other. His men tried to talk him out of it as if a child his size could beat him. Aztec then slows his pace and cautiously towards the boy. He slowly put both of his hands up, showing the little one that he means no harm, seeing the child starts moving to a defensive stance. Aztec slowly lowers himself until his knees hit the ground._

_"Do you know who I am, child?" The boy shook his head. "I am this Land. I am their God."_

_The boy merely frown._

_Aztec looks around, asking, "Where are your guardians? Surely they wouldn't just—"_

_"I have no guardians, sir." Hoho, the child interrupted him. "I have me and only me...and Xolo."_

_Oh? Aztec barely notice a baby dog next to the child._ _Aztec smiled softly. This is someone just like him. He knew, in time, he was destined to die, and a new person,_ just like him _, will take his role. This must be the one. A darling boy with bright dark brown eyes and a messy choppy medium length hair and slightly dark skin. Yes, this little one will be their new Land. It has been decided. Aztec stood, sticking his hand out to the little one._

 _"Would you and Xolo like to come to stay with me? No one will hurt you. You will be treated_ **just** **as** _they treat me." He declares, looking at his men, almost warning them. "you needn't be afraid from now on."_

 _This child must have seen something in Aztec, almost like a connection, as hope and trust has filled his eyes. The boy nodded, taking his tiny hands to Aztec's giant ones. The little one smile and he return it. If no one knew what was happening, it would look like a father and a son. Aztec spoke to his men, saying to find another child,_ this one with me.

_As Aztec, the child, and Xolo both walk back, Aztec spoke. "What is your name, little one? "_

_"I do not have one, mister."_

_"Would you like to have one?" a nod._

_Aztec thought for a bit. What could he name a boy who seems to have a lot of pride in him? With so much fighting spirit in him?  Yet, so bright? "What do you think of Yaotl? Or maybe Tenochtitlan?"_

_"I like both! As long as I can change my name every once in a while!"_

_"Fine by me, little one."_

_Tenochtitlan looked up, "What is your name?"_

_Oh, those innocent eyes._

_Aztec smile, "I am—"_

* * *

**_Rrrinnngg_ **

Wait...is that his phone? Mierda. Mexico frantically tried to find his phone, and the moment he found it, he noticed he had 3 miss calls from El Jefe. Whoops. Mexico picked the phone up, immediately coming up with an excuse as to why he didn't pick it up (like hell, he'll tell his boss that he was having some sort of flashback), but his boss cut him off, asking if he knew anything or done it himself. Done _what_ exactly? Mexico tried his best to stop his boss from yelling at him and to tell him what was the problem was. Did something happen when he was daydreaming? His boss starts to ramble about people finding out, and hackers hacked into the system.

Mexico frowned, what? Hackers? The system? Now, he started to get worried. Did someone hack into their system? How did that...? Mexico took a deep breath and yelled at his boss, using his authority voice (something Aztec taught him) and question what happened.

"They found out about every single one of your identity, they know about your existence. They exposed  _everything,_ " He heard his boss said. And from that moment, Mexico felt his heart drop and sank to his feet. What? But how?—

 _United States, that son of a bitch_.

He has done something. He must have done something, this is his doing. Usually, with certain issues, he blames it on him. It isn't anything personal, it's simply his way of "bonding" with him. Other parts of him are still petty, _as other calls it_ , about the whole Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, he can't help it! But besides the point, United States must have done something, maybe not on purpose, but perhaps accidentally showed it to the public. Maybe if Mexico gives him a call, he'll explain everything...and if not, well...

"Estoy a punto de golpear un tontolculo..." Mexico just wanted to have a normal relaxing day until he heard about the news. Now, he just wants to get to the bottom of this and the fact that el idiota isn't  _ **picking** _ his goddamn phone up. Yeah, it's pretty early, but he can't just ignore him the 4th time the phone went to voicemail. "Oh, Madre de Dios..." This is going to leave him with a migraine, for sure. He won't give up now, even if it takes the entire morning... 

 _And let's hope to God it won't end like that_ , Mexico thought.  _Or I'm just gonna have to go to the US itself, figuratively and literally._ But for now, just try to reach for him on the phone, text him, leave a voicemail and hope he won't have to smack someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, Mexico is kinda becoming my favorite person to write lol. Okay, so from all the things I remember in history, Spanish class, and my own research Mexico had the Aztec, Mayans, and a little bit of Incans ( they were more in Peru, I believe, plz correct me if I'm wrong), and they, the Aztecs, were pretty brutal, on both their religion and politics. Honestly, I didn't really want to name the ancestor country (before Mexico) as Aztec, but I also didn't want it to name it South America, so it was pretty difficult for me to choose, and since I don't really really think that Hetalia talked about North and South America, I just have to somehow improvise. So I had to make a theory of my own. My theory and headcanon that Mexico was kinda raised by The Aztecs, Mayans and others, though mainly Aztecs before the conquistadors showed up. I also headcanon Mexico to be very hard headed, prideful, have quite the fighting spirit in him, apparently. Please let me know what do you think of this chapter, Thanks for reading!


	5. Ne Ne papa, Please Don't Touch Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Italy, the Italy Brothers got a little taste of crazy paparazzi and reporters.  
> Well, North Italy did. People are crazy, North Italy ran, and South Italy is fuming.
> 
> Veneziano has to make sure to thank a certain German for all the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out first, is that I will be naming North Italy as Veneziano and South Italy as Romano and Seborga will stay the same.

**Friday**

**Venice, Italy**

If you tell Veneziano that he'll like running in the future back in the World War, he will most likely not believe you and think you're crazy. Now? He likes running, or more like walking and jogging. Back then, he barely wanted to do anything that has to do with exercising, it was just too much for him. Even now, it still tires him a bit, in a bad way.  _But, oh well that's how it is_ , Veneziano thought. It was around the afternoon and Veneziano was taking a small break, now walking and scrolling through any news that seems interesting, mainly clickbait news. Hey, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Unbeknownst to him, there are people looking at him and even taking pictures.

 **"QUESTO UOMO HA SALVATO UN CANE E NON VUOI CREDERE CHI È PROPRIO QUESTO CANE."** (THIS MAN SAVED A DOG AND YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHO OWNS THIS DOG.)

 **"UNA NUOVA DONNA DI POLIZIA DI MADRE HA AIUTATO UN NUDO ABBANDONATO CON CHE COSA?"** (A NEW MOTHER POLICEWOMAN HELPED AN ABANDONED NEWBORN WITH WHAT?)

 **"I PAESI REALI POTRANNO ESSERE CAMMINATI INTORNO AL TUO QUARTIERE, CON PROVE D'IMMAGINE!"** (ACTUAL COUNTRIES MIGHT BE WALKING AROUND IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD, WITH PICTURE EVIDENCE!)

**"TOP 20 BEST MOVIE IN 2013!"**

**"QUESTO TEEN CHE HA CREDUTO AL SUO PET È UN GATTO OTTIENE DI PIÙ DI SHE-"** (THIS TEEN WHO BELIEVED HER PET IS A CAT GETS MORE THAN SHE—)

Wait, what? 

Veneziano quickly scrolled up to one of the articles and reread it like 8 times. Oh no, oh man, oh no!  _Stop_  the nation thought to himself, slowly breathing in.  _This_ is _a clickbait news, surely this is...something...was that a flash?_  He was right, there was a flash to his right. Veneziano actually just noticed that some people were looking at him, some recording, some taking pictures. Was there something on his face? For now, he ignored it and clicked on the article. Veneziano wanted to cry  _right_  there on the spot. Somebody, and it might be one of his, hacked into the system, stole and grab information about the nations, pictures and art portraits of themselves. How could he not know about this? Did his boss tell Romano about it? As if his brother sensed his distress, Romano sent him a text. 

 _Stai bene?_ (Are you okay?) He then sent another one.  _Torna a casa, che qualcosa di grave è successo_ (Come back home, something serious has happened). Oh no. Veneziano replied back that if it has to do with the nations being exposed and such while walking back home. He didn't notice some people were still watching him and even started following him until he heard someone called out to him.

"Nord Italia?" A woman with a camera recording him, a bit of hesitation in her voice. His face must have shown some sort of emotion because of all the hesitance she had quickly disappear. "Nord!" 

More Camera flashes, people talking, people recording, people  _trying to surround him_. Play cool, play cool, play cool, play cool. "I'm sorry? I do not know what you are talking about." Veneziano says in his native language, using his winning smile. Play cool, play cool,  _play cool, play cool_ —

The woman is not buying it however, she kept on persisting that he is the North of Italy, then later saying maybe he is the South of Italy, considering they both look the same. Suddenly, it seems that more people with cameras and even some sort of recording device are surrounding him. They are asking about his personal life, how many siblings he has, how old is he really, the pictures, and more. 

Stay calm, play cool, play cool, stay calm, just  _stay calm_! Veneziano took a deep breath and remember what his brother taught him. Stay stern, say it as you mean it, and tell it to the point where you yourself actually begin to believe it.

"Listen, everyone," He calmly began to start off with again in his language, glancing at the people. "I am not who you believe or claim I am. I'm sorry, I hope you find you are all looking for. I am not this North Italy or South Italy, I am merely a person who is out running, now if you excuse me."

Veneziano then began to walk off, in hope that they will all leave him alone. They didn't leave him alone. Now, they are just putting their cameras into his face, they're speaking out on something, then someone began to grab him by the arm. Nope, he can't handle this anymore. He quickly shrugs off the person, took the chance and made a run for it. He may have hated running back then, but the pros about whenever he was running were that he can be  _fast_. And Dio, is he fast. He didn't even hold back at this point, his brother told him to come back home, he dropped his bottle, put his phone in his pocket and ran.

They began to follow after him, but luckily he knows this place like the back of his hand and made sure to go to different directions and take the long route to home. Lo and behold, he lost them. He sees the private home that his brothers and he shares in Venice. He inhaled and began to walk, now feeling tired. His brothers must have sensed him or something because they both came out of the house and Veneziano seriously wanted to cry right in front of his brothers. Though they are not triplets, as they both have an age gap, they each like to call themselves that at times (It's easier for them, in a way). But besides that, Feliciano Vargas has a good story to tell them. 

* * *

 

"It was terrible, HORRIBLE, they were asking me a lot of questions, they were surrounding me, taking pictures, recording, someone even  _grabbed_  me, I just found an article about us with evidence..." Romano's brother started rambling about his experience, some part his voice cracks and other parts his eyes starting tearing up, then he's muffling his problems into their couch's pillow, while he and Seborga listen. One thing that will never change about Veneziano is his hatred towards confrontation and being surrounded by so many people.

Shoot, he himself wouldn't like being confronted like that. It wasn't until before Veneziano went out that he heard about the problem. His father once told him that a time will come when the world will know everything, but he shrugged it off, thinking the world will never be ready for this.  _Then again, I always shrugged off anything Grandpa Rome say_.

Needless to say, Romano is _pissed_ , like super pissed. How can they let this happen and who is responsible? Because, Buon Dio, when he founds out that who had done this, he'll make sure to give them hell and give them a goddamn reason to fear the personification of South Italy, damn it. Never in his life had he ever been so angry like this (okay, except maybe that _one_ time with Spain, but that's beside the point). Veneziano is still venting about what happened, hearing a small tiny " _ve_ " at one point, which his other brother responded with a " _haven't heard that in ages_ ".

Romano went back to his phone, gathering more information from both the media and his boss. It seems that news can spread really quick, judging by all the new articles coming out every minutes or so. It's trending everywhere, more pictures of nations of both sexes, there's even an art portrait of him and Veneziano. However, he notices, with new information and evidence, he realizes there's no proof that Seborga had even existed in history, at all. Not a single picture, file, or even a mention about him. In fact, the more he looks into it, he sees that others haven't been revealed.

"Smaller nations, be it the 'micronation', 'principality', or 'Republic,'" Romano found himself muttering to literally no one.

"Excuse me?" He heard one of his brothers ask.

Romano straightens himself up, "There's seem to be no evidence or proof that you existed, unlike us. The more I looked into it, I noticed some of the smaller ones like you haven't been exposed. Well, not that I know of." That seems to caught both of their attention, Seborga crossing his arms and Veneziano raising his head to look at him, frowning. 

"Why? How come Seborga's not in this mess?"

"Maybe I'm still considered a micronation," Seborga shrugged. Surely, that must be it, right?

"No, it couldn't be just that," Romano replied, not looking up from his phone. "Perhaps they didn't look far into the smaller ones."  _Regardless, I'll be sure to contact our boss about it. I may not help Veneziano or promise anything about people will no longer try to confront him, but if this information can somehow help Seborga and can protect his privacy, then so be it_ , Romano thought. 

"What would you think Grande Fratello (big brother) would think of all this?" Veneziano asks, muffling back into the pillow.

"Knowing Grandpa," said Seborga. "He'll probably sing about how he was right and to listen to him. Then again, I never met the guy, so you two should know more than I do."

Veneziano tried to cover his yawn into the pillow. Man, did that running tired him out. He should probably take a good nap for a while. He reminded himself if he wanted to go out and run to make sure it's SUPER early. Despite everything, Veneziano has to make sure to thank a certain German for all the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really like the thought that Veneziano hates being confronted and surrounded by a lot of strangers and I lowkey hate it when people call Veneziano Italy and Romano only Romano and how they usually leave Seborga out of the family. Also, Veneziano running?? I don't know, I think he's the type of guy that likes to run for some reason, plus the shows usually show him not liking exercising and I'm just like "really??" and also shows that he's pretty..."sensitive" if you call it that, and I really really like the thought that Veneziano can hold himself to some extent in certain problems but can also be really expressional at times, idk my thought. Another thing I like to point out is that Father/Grandpa Rome/Big brother thing. So my friend pointed out that Rome looks so young to be a grandfather and that they never really seemed to mention their parents, so I have a small theory/headcanon that the brothers call Rome either their dad, older brother, or Grandpa, like legit going "V for Vendetta" mode "He was my Father. And my Mother..." etc., though Seborga mostly calls him by the latter, mainly since he never really met the guy/interact, really and Someone told me that Seborga is actually their cousin???????????? Welp, for the sake of this story, they don't really care whether he's their brother or cousin. Hope you guys like this, tell if you hate it, like it, what confuses, and all those jazz!!!


	6. Let's Try And Fix This, Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gon' talk to his boss and left Mexico alone in the house cuz why not? Mexico is having flashbacks, and there might be a lead on the situation. 
> 
> —Anything else?
> 
> —Your brother is terrible at satisfying his guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a REMINDER, this takes place around the beginning of 2014
> 
> **7/15/18  
> I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER

**Wednesday**

**Arizona, United States**

"Okay," began America. "I'm going to go and talk to my boss. Surely he'll give me information on...everything."

Mexico simply nodded and crossed his arms, ready to get off the couch when America says he's not going with him and frowned. "What? Why the hell not?"

"Right now, he doesn't need two countries to confront him about the issues, it'll just overwhelm him."

"That's a bullshit sorry lie, Estados Unidos."

" _Just_ ," America raised both hands, expressing that he doesn't want to argue anymore. "wait here, Mexico."

Before Mexico could even reply, America went to a separate room and opened a door, revealing a hallway from the White House. Man, fast travel is great. Now... where is boss man?

* * *

 

Mexico huffed and quickly sat back down. Tragically, he wouldn't be able to fast travel with him. He's lucky enough to fast travel to Arizona, consider he once owned it. He was simply lucky enough to feel United States' presence. He looked around the room.  _If United States think I'm gonna leave,_ thought Mexico.  _He's got another thing coming now._  He picked up the remote for the Television. Maybe the news will help him somehow. He received a text from Canada as they have been having a conversation about the whole issue. Which was basically him telling Canada that his brother is alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

Poor brother, Mexico remember back then where nobody spares a glance at Canada's direction or even knew he existed. Hell, Mexico himself didn't even know how he looks like until he visited Mexico's homeland and Mexico mistook him as United States. However, now, every country recognizes him and Mexico's pretty sure he's having a thing with one of the Italy Brothers. Or sisters, or siblings. Who knows, one of them probably change into their other personas. 

 _Is everything alright over there?_ read Canada's text.

_Si. United States just left to talk to his boss._

_Anything else?_

_Your brother is terrible at satisfying his guest._ Well, it's true. Who leaves them alone in their house? 

_In his defense, you showed up without warning. And regionally, he too is your brother._

_First of all, HELL no. Second of all is Regionally even a word??_  

Mexico put his phone down and continued to pay attention to the news. Now they're talking about their abilities to change their sex, showing pictures of countries both in male and female forms. One of them was Mexico himself, his female persona having short hair, an annoyed expression on her look and a little beauty mark under her right eyes. Ahh, yes. The time when he decided to name his female persona "Alejandra".

* * *

 

" _Hmm, how about...Cihuaton?"_

_"Umm, I don't know, not this time."_

_"Alright. How about Tlazohtzin?"_

" _I love it!" _Tlazohtzin_ smile, already liking the name for her female persona. Aztec smile back. _

_He and Tlazohtzin had been doing this thing where every once in a while, something about having only one name for the rest of your life is boring, as _Tlazohtzin_ puts it. Xolo, their pet, was simply laying on the little one's lap, napping. It had been eight months at most since Aztec took the child under his care. And, wow, did the little one sure have the god wrapped around her little finger. There was no doubt that Aztec loves the child. _ If the little one wanted to destroy a certain city or village, then Aztec will personally destroy it himself _. Aztec hears one of his men clear his throat and as he turns and looks at his soldier, he already knows what this is about, his blood already began to boil._ Of course, he would be here sooner,  _thought Aztec. Even though he feels anger and annoyance going through his veins he is also starting to feel nervousness and is a little worried._ Maya.

 _Who knew they were more than one Gods to be this land itself. Aztec considered that maybe they were all brothers and sisters, but **no**. He refused to call them family. Aztec knew from the beginning that he and the other Gods will die and cease to exist and one person will become this land (Tenochtitlán). As much as he dislikes the thought to leave the little one alone, he has no choice. Just as he has no choice but to let Maya take the child with him. Aztec and the other Gods had come to an agreement and put their "disagreement" aside. If they were all gonna die, then they better let the child know _ **everything**   _about his land, his people, the many cultures, religion, everything. Aztec told Tenochtitlán to stay put and walked out to meet the other God. Maya was waiting patiently out there, but no doubt had an irritated look like he doesn't want to be here._

_"Aztec," said Maya, his facial expression staying stoic, but his eyes just yell out annoyance._

_"Maya," Aztec acknowledge._

_Nothing but silent. An uneasy silent._

_"The child?" Maya questions him, as Aztec bore his eyes into Maya's, hoping that just staring at him will make his read roll to the ground. As much as he wants to crush his head, the Mayan was smart, bringing his soldiers as well. Aztec blink at him and then looked at one of his soldiers, giving him the okay, said soldier calling the child to come out and looked back at Maya, who was already staring at him._

_"You are going to have to take the pet along as well," says Aztec, ignoring the Mayan's confused look he was giving him. As if he was about to ask him what pet, Tlazohtzin came out, holding Xolo, who is still sleeping. Her eyes clearly show confusion until she saw Maya, and later turn to joy. Of course Aztec have to give the child a heads up about what was going on, making her excited about seeing other Gods and different lands. Maya smile, looking at the child._

_"You must be the little one, ah..."_

_"Tlazohtzin!" she beamed, already knowing the Mayan trying to figure out her name. "For now at least!" Maya only continued to smile, nodding to let her know he got it._

_"Are you aware of what is happening today?" Tlazohtzin nodded quickly, her baby fat cheeks slightly jiggling. "Then I suggest that we should be going right now." That made the little one's smile twitch. She looked at one of Mayan's men, commanding him to take Xolo and to not wake him up. She then runs to Aztec, giving him that one last hug before going to Maya's side. It will only be 6 months for each God, and she will be back into his arm, safe and sound._

_"Actually, Tlazohtzin. I would like to speak with Maya for a little bit, hope you don't mind?" Tlazohtzin quickly shook her head and walk off with two of Mayan's men, while some stayed. Smart, very smart. Just as Tlazohtzin was out if sight and Maya were about to open his mouth, Aztec quickly made a move that led the Mayan to fall flat on his back, a spear pressing his neck. Both Aztec and Maya's men put their weapons up pointing at one another._

_Nothing but silent. An uneasy silent._

_They both glared at each other until Aztec open his mouth. "If anything,_ anything, _happen to the child, if she so much has a cut, if he so much as have one strand of hair pulled out, if she so much gets a bruise, if he so much gets **hurt**...I'll _ kill _you. Are we clear?" Maya stayed quiet until he feels the pressure of the spear almost ripping his skin._

". _..very," huffed out Maya._  

" _Good." Aztec pulled the spear back, letting the Mayan stand himself up. "Be sure to give the others my warning as well. Now, get out of my sight."_

_They left almost ten minutes ago, leaving Aztec alone by himself._

_Nothing but silent. An uneasy silent. He prays to anyone who is listening to take care of Tlazohtzin._

* * *

Mexico blinked back to reality and then started rubbing his eyes. Ever since their deaths and him becoming as one, Mexico was able to gain their memories somehow. It gets pretty exhausting, honestly. He shook his head and look back at the news, talking about trying to find a scientific reason for their existence. He was about to reply to Canada until something caught his attention from the news, paying very close attention to it.

He then quickly grabbed his phone to give Canada the new information.

_I think they found a suspect who could have hacked all of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the fact that it was pretty short so I made it long. Also, my friend has this theory where nations can "fast travel" but it only has to be in their own country, unless they just so happened to once own a land that is currently owned by a different nation (say it is America, Mecixo can fast travel to California, Arizona and such).  
> Another thing, I had this odd feeling that Aztec views himself as a god of his land. Now I have been making sure I get the right information about the Mayans and Aztecs and how they both never seen eye to eye, which was also kind of confusing because some sources say they never once met or talk while other say that they legit despised each other, so honestly??? I just did a coin toss about, haha. But if I'm wrong, PLZ correct me, really.


	7. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Asia...  
> China got pissed  
> China gets worried  
> China is tired.  
> The worst case scenario is that their children might rise up against them and try to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop doop, this was supposed to be a Nordic chapter but I didn't really know how to start it so...  
> It's China's time to shine!

**Saturday**

**Beijing, China**

 

You know, of all things that could have happened in his lifetime, this is not what he would experience in this century. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Because of someone, it was sooner...way sooner. At first, China was in denial, realization, annoyance, and then pure anger. It wasn't really the first time his people found out about him, considering he's probably one of the oldest nations of all. But he was a child when his people found out about his true being and while some accepted him, others  _didn't_. 

 _Just breathe in,_ China thought, the last thing he wants is to have a migraine.  _Breathe out._

China already yelled at his boss, for, like, 3 hours at most. He probably gave him PTSD and the fear of angering another country. He tried to contact the others but didn't pick up the phone, only for China to email them to call them if they were alright. _Just breathe in, breathe out_. Hey, he's a worrier when it comes to certain nations. Now all he had to do is wait and watch the news. It has been decided that the nations will be having a world meeting either on Sunday or Monday and figure out what the hell happen. According to the news yesterday, they found a supposed suspect.

A hacker, female, American, age 32, the name is anonymous for privacy reasons, in case she really isn't. America's people were able to track her down, apparently, she was leaking out more information than the rest. So much for trying to make it fake. She's in custody from what he had heard, as stated by the news. Now the news is going out asking people what they think, do they believe it, and if they have any question to ask them.

"Why hide?"  _We have our reasons._

"Are you even human?"  _Not even a little._

"Are you aliens?"  _Hell no._

"How did you came to be?"  _That is something we would like to know, as well. No one knows._

"How you came into existence?"  _We do not know. It was one moment of darkness and then...light._

"How do we know we should trust you?"

China tried to think of an answer but simply couldn't. How could they? Not only had they kept this secret from their people but sometimes there were times in the past where they couldn't even trust their people leading them. Then again, they try to make sure the people are safe. They really do try. That's something, right? Nations fight alongside with them during wars, nations will kill and die for their people, China himself took in and raise children whose parents were gone after the war, be it enemy or not. He tries to be a good father/big brother figure to the nations he raised.

"How do you know if we can trust other nations? Do we trust the nation who started wars? Imperialized other nations? Betrayed other nations and allies?"

Chills went down China's spine when he remembers a certain memory from the past. Wow, how can he answer that? He shooked it off and stood straight.  _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Why should we trust the nations who done us wrong, let alone our own nation?"  _If only I could answer your question_ _._

China inhales a good amount of air. Alright, their children are pretty pissed, which is quite understandable. The worst case scenario is that their children might rise up against them and try to kill them. Though they can try, and might even succeed, but a nation can't stay dead unless their people and culture die, a disbanded country (though it depends, sometimes), or on rare occasion by the hands of another nation. It was only a temporary death if a human kill them, the longest they can stay dead is about two minutes to two hours, at least. Supposedly, back then where ancients were still alive, someone stayed dead for 5 years. 

 _But those are simply rumors that scare young countries like him_. He got a reply from Hong Kong saying he's alright, as well as Tawaiin who only say that she was just shaken up a bit. Japan later replied saying he's alright, only looking at information about the issue. Seeing if there is anything they can try and stop it. All they have to do is wait for the meeting. 

And China hates waiting. Just Breathe in, Breathe out.


	8. Meanwhile in the Nordics...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nordics are having a "family meeting" after the incident.  
> "Man, I'm sure glad they got my good side on the leaked pictures! Wish I could say the same to you, Nor."  
> What every Nordics thought about the situation.

**Sunday Morning**

**Copenhagen, Denmark**

 

Silence.

"..."

Awkward silence.

"...So..."

More silence.

"...So..." a cough.

"..." clears throat.

"...Welp!" Mathias Køhler, aka Denmark, clapped his hands together. "It's out there, huh?" 

Norway and Iceland simply stared at him, a semi-annoyance look on their faces. On Monday, US standard 12 pm (which would probably be 6 around here or so), there will be a mandatory meeting on the issue, where the countries will be discussing what to do with the whole exposed nations now. Yesterday and today just so happen to be their break where they get together and enjoy each other's company. It was going wonderfully until they heard about the news and it all went sour.

Iceland holds back a sigh. There comes a time where every nation will come to accept the fact that their people will one day know about them, sooner or later. And it was sooner,  _way sooner_. Norway had hoped that it would be around 2 generations at most. Hey, it may be too long but let him dream. Apparently, hackers around the world were hired by an anonymous to hack every single nation to find out what every single one of them was hiding. Norway had wondered if they were looking for something else and just so happen to found...well, them. According to his "peers", there used to be a topic back in 2012 on " _Immortals_ ", where people found every nation photos and art from back then and asked if they were vampires, gods, aliens and so forth but it died down pretty quick. However, because of this, the topic had been brought back. One thing for sure, they better not expect them to know about it, because they don't. Norway looked back to his little brother, or rather, little sister. It was her that informed them about the issue before every single one of them called their boss, saying she was looking at the trending feed. Never in Norway's life had he seen his sister mortified. 

* * *

 

_Norway and Finland's conversation was cut off briefly by Iceland's shouting, which turned into him swearing and praying at the same time. Norway's "Big Bro" instinct kicked in very quickly as he turned to look at his (then) brother, worrying if he has gotten hurt or something. Those instincts quickly disappeared when he was just staring down at his phone in horror as if Denmark sent one those "scary pop out" he sometimes sends to them. Norway asked him what was wrong in his language. After so many centuries living with one another, growing up with one another, learning from one another, this group by now knows everyone's languages, culture, likes, dislikes, and hell, even their preference in music. Iceland just simply stated that their personal lives are over._

_After Iceland calmed down, he showed his older brother what he was looking at on his phone, making the rest of the Nordics to get curious and look as well. Needless to say, they were either appalled, petrified, furious, or distressed._ So...one of the other nations blew our cover, huh?  _Apparently, Iceland was scrolling through Twitter and decided to check what was trending, and something that caught his eye was the #nationsexposed and #countrieswalkamongus. Each one of the Nordics was calling their boss, informing them about the issue and in the end, they want every single one of them to be back as soon as possible. But, ugh, thinking about the issue right now is giving Norway a minor headache._

* * *

 

Right now, every single one of them came back down to Denmark's place, after talking to their bosses, not really knowing what to say to talk about. All they had to do is wait for the meeting. The Nordics were at Denmark's place, just sitting around and enjoying each other's company without really talking to one another. Though after everything that was happening, it feels like they need to talk about it. But what can they say?  _So, the world knows about us and is probably pissed at our their own government for hiding about us!_ Iceland just on her laptop, scrolling through news sites, news trends, basically anything that has to do with the nations or nations being revealed. She's trying to find out more on the hackers more than she would like to admit to the others, kind of hoping the hackers weren't one of her people. Although she may not (yet) found any Icelander hackers, she did find out there was a Norwegian hacker, which she did feel disappointment for her older brother. And one from Sweden and Finland, but that's about it from the Nordics family, the hackers were mainly from Europe, North and South America. Australia so far has nothing, lucky him. 

Finland, bless his soul, tries to make everyone at ease, trying to find a way to lighten up the situation. Though it may be a nice gesture, now it's really not the time. The more Iceland scrolling, the more Iceland's heart was breaking into two, reading about how her people are feeling betrayed and feeling enraged, for hiding something like this. Aside from family, the people are always the nation's first priority, making sure they are alright, well, safe and alive. Meanwhile, Finland, honest to God, doesn't really know how to react bout the issue. A part of him was scared, another part of him was in a way happy that his people knew about him, but it was more of him wanting to tell them himself instead of them finding out about it. Hopefully, things would go great during the meeting, for their people and themselves' sake.

Sweden held in a sigh. Anyone who never knew Sweden by heart, they would automatically assume he wasn't fazed with the problem. However, inside he is freaking the hell out. There was only one person who knew about him and it was during his Viking time. Usually, nations don't have a game plan when the time comes for them to reveal themselves (mainly for they think it would never come to it). He started rubbing his temple, feeling irate on the hackers, his people or not. This was not supposed to happen, not this soon. He heard a noise on under him and he looks down to see Hana trying to get his and Finland attention. He granted her wish, scratching and petting behind her ear. Even the dog wasn't safe anymore, seeing that there were many pictures of Hana with him and Finland in the past. Right now, he's just hoping the day will go faster so they can have the meeting right now. 

Even though Denmark is smiling and trying to joke about the situation, he is pissed. Super pissed. He honestly wants to fight someone, mainly the anonymous motherfucker who decided to hire the hackers. But, he's holding back right now, since everyone is either moody and gloomy, he has to be the "comedic relief" out of the group. If everyone is moody, then this is going to be a bad day for the group. And nobody wants to be in a room full of moody Nordics. So, right now, Denmark is just going to be the funny guy of the group, but if the problem gets worse...well, he won't be the "funny guy" anymore. But, since that's not the case...

"Man, I'm sure glad they got my good side on the leaked pictures! Wish I could say the same to you, Nor." It may not be that good of a joke (considering the glare he received from Norway),  _but_ Denmark did see Iceland's smile curve a little, so...score one for Den. 

"Oh, _geez_ ," Norway heard his sister muttered out. 

"What?"

"There's supposedly a group forming, scientists wanting to 'experiment' us and see if our blood is some kind of fountain of youth, hiring people to... _invite_ us for 'Science Purpose' as they call it." 

"Voi luoja," whispered Finland, slightly cringing on the fact of being experimenting. Exactly, what do they mean by that? Are they going to cut them up? Drain their blood out of them? Slice them — oh no, he's worrying. 

Norway simply glared at that thought. Norway couldn't really have any thoughts on this. Sure, he wanted his people to know about his existence, ut the world wasn't quite ready for them yet. Like, who would be ready if their government flat out told them that there are these people (nonhumans) who are literal nations walking around, having a conversation with his or her siblings, having a drink or two? He doesn't seem to feel threatened about any of this, he can handle himself with the issue, he's been through worse than being revealed...okay, maybe he is a  _little_ bit worried but not really for himself, necessarily. He's more worried about his family, especially hearing about this Science Purpose group and sure Denmark, Sweden, and even Finland can handle himself, but fuck, maybe they have, like, he doesn't know, some weapon who can shoot them and take them while they're "dead". And Iceland, well she's not that much of a fighter, she's more of a talker, someone who tries to make sure nothing bad escalates. So, for the most part, Norway has to make sure to keep Iceland safe ~~like always~~. Man, he can't wait for tomorrow.


	9. Insert "This Is Fine" Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting!  
> Was not how the nations expected to end.  
> "Fuck this, fuck that, fuck you and fuck off"  
> I feel like this chapter was pretty random...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made Iceland pretty good with computers, just go with it.  
> Look, I know there weren't really that much to know about Mexico in Hetalia but this is how I, for some reason, imagine his and America's relationship to be like.

**Monday**

**Meeting**

In all their many ( _ **many**_ ) years, no nation had planned this. The North American nations didn't expect it, the South American nation didn't expect this, as well as Asia, and so forth. But, it happened, and there's nothing they could do about it. Oh-fucking-well, big deal, they could find a way out. So, when some nations couldn't make it to the meeting, it kind of worried the countries about it. Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunately, each of the nations' boss/leaders wants them to stay in their own land for safety measures as they call it, so they all have to do a "skype" meeting. Some countries, again, aren't able to, so for the most part, there are hardly most countries. Most of South America isn't able to, except Brazil, Bolivia, and Argentina. The North American brothers ("I'm not related to those two," said Mexico) were able to show up as well as the Central Americans. Most of the European countries, except for Croatia, Belgium, the Netherlands, Malta, the Czech Republic, Cyprus, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, and Moldova. In Asia, India, Singapore, Iran, Malaysia, The Philippines, Qatar, and Sri Lanka couldn't as well. And finally, the only nation in Africa who were able to show up were Morocco, Ethiopia, and Kenya. Oddly enough, while some of the nations couldn't join the meeting for personal reasons, the rest of them just  _didn't_ reply at all, which worried the rest. 

"Okay, meeting starts now," said America, clapping his hands together. "Now, what the fuck?" 

"'what the fuck'? Are you telling me all of this wasn't your fault?" Brazil stated more than ask, his eyes clearing showing he's not playing games at all.

"I'm positive everybody believed it was your fault this happen," added Argentina, smirking a but.

"What does that suppose to mean? I could be a  _bit_ reckless, but—"

"A bit?" question Mexico.

"Don't!" England said. "I don't want this meeting to start another fight like the rest of our previous meeting. We need to be serious about what is going on."

The others seem to agree.  

"Right, sorry," replied America, clearing his throat. "Look, We're out there now, the hacker we caught practically rat everyone out, except for 'Mr. anonymous', and there are twenty-five hackers still out there. Right now, we need to find them as soon as possible, the last thing we need is for them to leak more of our stuff."

"Alright, so the anonymous guy is still out there, sitting on their little computer, watching the news, enjoying what they're watching?" Denmark said, pursing his lips together, feeling a bit unsatisfied. He was hoping the hacker would've said the guy's name. 

"Unfortunately," said China. "From what you're informing us, it seems like it. But what are we going to do about the situation? Do we confirm we exist or do we just play the whole 'there's no such things as real-life countries'?"

"Well, from the looks of it," Canada adds on. "I don't think there's no way for us to hide...well, us."

"Can't we just, I don't know, construct a story about this being fake or say that the 'anthropomorphic country' is some sort of inside joke?" Mexico ask.

"Perhaps," England's said. "But I highly doubt our people would believe it."

"It shouldn't matter," says Russia, finally saying something for the first time. "As long as we have a  _story_ then it shouldn't matter what they think, people will always believe something else."

"He's right," agreed Germany. When all of this happens, Germany was in a middle of a nervous breakdown because his brother was suddenly feeling very  _sick_ , which reminded him of the time Prussia was officially disbanded. So, when he heard about the news about them being revealed, Germany slightly didn't care since he was worried about something else. "We just need to construct  _something_."

"I don't know," said South Korea, casually slouching on his desk. "Don't you think one way or another people would find out eventually?"

Bolivia seemed to agree with him, her fingers slowly tapping against her computer. "He's right, we just might as well come out and we exist, our pictures are literally out there."

"No point arguing there," says Nicaragua, rubbing her eyes. "We can't just say that it's just some photoshop or something."

"But we should at least come up with something," France frowned. "We simply just can't—"

Iceland wasn't really paying that much attention as the rest of the nations were trying to find a plan about the situation, saying she'll pay attention to what the media is saying or what's new. As she was scrolling through news, updates and Icelandic news, she notices something about her webcam and her laptop and her "bodyguards" are nowhere to be found for her to notify. Norway had practically begged her bosses to let her stay with him while the meeting happens but her bosses simply refuse, saying she will be fine with them.

 _"I do not mean to offend, but I do not trust you all with my little sister."_  

But, besides the point, she notices something and she's going to check out what's going on. It didn't take long for her to realize that's there's someone trying to  _hack into her laptop_. 

"Norge, noe som skjer," said Iceland quickly in her brother's language to get his attention, trying to stop them, whoever they are. 

"Hva er galt?" Norway immediately said.

"Someone is trying to hack into my computer." And that caught everyone's attention.

"Hack? What do you mean—"

"How do they know that—"

"Are all of us getting—"

"We have to—"

"Everone shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" yelled out Iceland, quickly typing and seeing what's going on, while also seeing if she could find the hacker. Iceland finally found the location of where the hacker is, as well as a full description. "London, England. A man, goes by Michael Peter, one of the twenty-five's and right now, I'm slowing down his computer without him noticing, but he will catch on."

England is out of her chair, on the phone with one of her bosses, informing them what's happening while Iceland is saying exactly where the man is. Out of curiosity, Iceland decided to do a brief check on (she swears it's not hacking) her brother's computer and lo and behold someone else is trying to hack into his as well. Iceland then realizes something. The hackers are trying to save their meeting and most likely leak the entire meeting to the world.

"We all are getting hack," claim Iceland. "Forget the meeting they're trying to record this meeting. We need to end this now. Just tell your bosses about it and hopefully find the hackers."

No need to tell the nations twice. Each one shut off their computers. 

* * *

**5 hours later**

**Arizona, United States**

Well, that sure went well. 

America bits off a groan, laying on his couch and hating this situation even more by the minute. He's listening to the news but weren't really paying attention to it, hating on the fact he's listening to the news on them. He heard the sound of his door open and close. He hate too, knowing that Mexico came to visit, again. Oh, joy. He really needs to find out how Mexico is able to get through his lock door

"We both know that you don't like this visits as much as I do, but why are you here this time? I just saw you, like, six hours ago."

"Five," Mexico simply replied. 

"And now you're correcting me in my own home."

Mexico response was merely throwing his phone at America and sitting down on one of his recliners. America wasn't even bothered by the throwing, only picked up Mexico's phone and starts to read off what's on the news now. When he finishes reading it, he quickly got out of his couch, swearing quietly. No video but some snap pictures where they show some nations, including America, shock, angry, and worried expression.

"'Newly leaked footages of the countries having a world meeting.' and there it is," America sighed. 

"Luckily, there's no sound at all and, what I assume, is just the part of us being informed that we were being hacked. Nothing too bad."

"Nothing too bad? Now, there's more proof of us existing!"

"Well, would you like it if they have had more on us or little?!"

"I want none,  _Jesus_ ," America snapped.

"Wrong way to pronounce it, asshole," Mexico narrowed his eyes. "And it's Gabriel now."

"And what the hell is with you and having to change your name every once a day?"

"It's every six months, _Jones_!"

"Is it like a fetish or something? 'Cuz I'm not judging or anything—"

"Oh, fuck this, fuck that, fuck you and fuck off—"

"But you came to me! All I'm saying is—"

"Come talk to me when you get your finally get your feelings straight."

"Don't be a dick, you didn't have to bring my old love life up."

"How are they by the way?"

"Okay, you know what? If we're gonna bring back problems from the past, how about we—" 

Their little argument was briefly stopped by a someone clearing their throat. They both turn to look at a girl, who appears to be in her late teens, looking like some college girl. She has a rather tan skin, brown hair, tied up into a medium ponytail with bangs on each side, and she's wearing a slightly baggy shirt over a muscle shirt and some regular shorts. She also has a small traveling backpack slinging on her right shoulder.

Why the fuck is Puerto Rico doing here?

"How did you know this is my secret home?" asked America, still staring at her. 

"You left your address book when you came to visit me last month," she replied, holding up said book. "I just figured you might stay here after all of the whole being exposed...so, did you do it?"

"Why do people think it's my fault—"

"Do you really find that hard to believe—"

"Anyways," exclaim Puerto Rico. "What are you guys gonna do about this?"

"Well for starters," said America, as he and Mexico both looked at each other, nodding as if they agree on something and look back at her. "Take you back to Puerto Rico."

"Oh, come on! I can help!" Puerto Rico crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "And I can handle myself, just so you know, I don't need anyone to take me back!"

"Does your boss even know you're gone, niñita?"

Puerto Rico opened her mouth to say something but closed it back, knowing she doesn't have anything to defend herself. America and Mexico once again look at each other and back at her.

"And there it is," they both said in unison.

"Nobody needs to know, I swear I could be a good help, I can try and—" she began to ramble off more, trying to find a way for them to not take her back. She loves her country but she wants to be in on this and  _help goddammit_.

"Serious, kid," said America. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm telling you, America, I really want to help! I know I'm not that much, but I can still help! Besides, us nations got to stick together!"

"Damn straight, but you're not gonna be in this." 

"Oh come on, Alfred!" As she's still talking, Mexico slowly starts to realize one little detail.

"Puerto Rico, does anyone know that...you know, exist?"

Puerto Rico stopped and frowned. "No, there's not a single picture of me out there. I think it's the same as well with Hawaii, too, but I haven't heard from her." 

Mexico and America repeatedly look at each other again and look back at her.

"Okay," said Puerto Rico."Now that's just getting creepy, guys."

"We need to inform this to the others," said America, looking back at Mexico. "Gabriel, can you inform her boss and take her to the airport or ask someone to take her?"

Mexico nodded, while the younger nation pouts but didn't bother to change their minds.

"At least I'm being dropped off by the coolest of the American Brothers."

"Yeah, not related to them. Come on, chica," Mexico motion her to follow. "And let's make sure that no one knows about your...existance."

"Yes, sir."

As they walk off, Mexico turned back and says, "Don't think our conversation is over United States. We still need to talk about what's the next step." And America just waved him off.

After he informs his boss about it and the others, he lied back on his couch once again. He needs a nap. 

* * *

**Tucson International Airport**

"I still don't know how you got away without anyone knowing where you were for what, a couple of hours?"

"Eh, I just told people I needed time to be alone." 

"Right," said Mexico. "Anyway, I just so happen to know one of someone who works here and is more than willing to take you home, niñita." 

Puerto Rico just responded by pouting even more if that's possible. She looks up at Mexico, "You know, I'm really serious about willing to help you guys. I know I'm just a kid but I can still help."

Mexico curses himself for having a soft spot on younger nations and kids. Children are cool and adorable, adults are assholes.

"Yeah, I know you'll help," said Mexico. He opens his mouth, closes it, then open again to say, "Look, from what I know...Nadie dice que la vida iba a ser fácil, and I sure as hell know that nobody told me that this was going to happen."

"Are you sure Alfred is gonna be alright?"

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes and quietly says, "He's Mr. US, niñita."

Puerto Rico grinned at that. "I still mean it."

"I know you are," Mexico smile, "I promise on my father's name, that I'll call you if I'm hanging off a cliff."

"Good," said. "I still think you're my favorite North American brothers, even if you don't like to admit ."

"Kid, I'm about to throw you to your home."

"Whatever," She waved him off, yelling off a "Bye Gabriel", pronouncing the 'a' soft in his new name. 

He sighed, feeling tired about today. Honestly, he wishes he could go and open a door so he could fast travel to US's house since he and Puerto Rico just called a cab to get here, but with people staring at him, it's going to be hard for him to explain how he—wait. Mexico glanced around and notice how some people are staring at him. Shit. Mexico wants to kick himself, how can he forget that the video was leaked today and everyone and their mother has seen it by now. Each of them has some different expressions from suspiciousness to disgust. _Welp,_ Mexico thought.  _I believe it's my time to go_. Trying not to make a scene, he got out of there, but people start to record him, and it wasn't even close to night time at all. He just has to hide his face from the camera.

"Mexico?" a voice from behind called out, clearly not confident if they're right or not.

Nope, Mexico is not going to turn around now. Thank God most of his pictures had his hair either short or was in a short ponytail, as he let his hair down today for once. 

"Jesús?"

Haha, nice try, buddy. 

"Tenochtitlán?"

Now that, made Mexico speed up, almost made him turn around. No one knew about that old name of his. So, how the fuck do people know about that? Still didn't make him turn around, it just made him feel piss. No one is allowed to call him that, not even the closest people he considered as family. When he turned around a corner and making sure no one was following him, he sprinted to United States' house, not really caring whether people were giving him angry and annoyed glares. He's gonna kick someone ass and since he can't do that with regular people, it's going to be Jones'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I genuinely believe that Hawaii is a nation as well, same goes for Puerto Rico since there are many mix-ups about Puerto Rico being its own country or being a territory of the US, I just decided that Puerto Rico exist (I also feel like Puerto Rico would be around someone who's in college for some reason) as well so...yeah. For me, Hawaii is kind of a state and its *own* country because from what I personally heard was that if you live/visit Hawaii, they have their own kind of culture, I don't really know how to describe it, tbh. Well, anyway, I hope you like this, I know Puerto Rico was hardly introduced, but she'll be back. But what kind of name should I give her?


	10. More Bullshit That Happened (Idk what to call this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada knows the situation is serious but he can't help but laugh at the people's curiosity. Canada loves his brothers, but sometimes he wishes them to stop arguing. Let my boy be noticed.  
> —Anything else, I need to know?  
> —Your brother is still terrible at satisfying his guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (implied relationship)I really like Canada. I also really like South Italy.  
> So when my friend told me there was a ship with them together, I was like "hell yeah"  
> (She didn't mention anything about being rare :'c )

**Tuesday**

**Ottawa, Canada**

 

Canada should be nervous, even feel dreaded about the news, but really...he isn't. Canada knew it wouldn't be a secret forever and is frankly surprised they lasted this long hiding themselves. Being mistaken by his brother or forgotten through years had made him used to the fact that he's the ghost of all the nation. It wasn't until a few hundreds,  _hundreds_ of years had they finally recognize him. If anything, around the starting of world war II, they began to truly notice him.  _Someone special_  began to notice him. And by God, it truly was something special. Sure this said person had a previous relationship with someone close to him...but this person specifically saw, recognized, talked to and notice him first than any other country, so he can't help but feel alright with it. 

Canada has been honestly scrolling through social media, looking at the people's reaction to the mess their in. It's honestly pretty funny to him. Conspiracy theorist making theories about how they come to be. Some of the theories were really either bizarre or very eerie. It almost made him think about how he comes into existence. No nation knows anything about how they were "made" if that's really the right word to use it. Hell, no one even knows what they are! Canada sure doesn't. If he's being honest to himself, he always thought his people created them. Then again, he and his brothers did have a mother and a father. Well, he and America technically had four parents (or parental figures), England and France being two of them. And then there were their " _biological_ " parents. Canada truly loved to believe they were his parents but he just couldn't really remember, not even how they looked like. That is until he became older that he had some sort of memories of them. Loving, kind, full of pride...and strong. His mother was beyond gorgeous, long black hair, dark skin, speaking in a dead language to both him and his brother. His father was tall, black hair as well, dark skin, and a curl similar to him. And although, no matter how hard Canada tries to, he just can't remember his parents' names. In the end, he just calls his father Inuit and his mother Native, or Turtle Island because it's cuter. 

According to his brother, Mexico, he had, like, four or five parents at most. Canada didn't know he had another brother until he finally was able to contact him later on in years. He doesn't really care what Mexico say, they're brothers.

_"Us 'North American' need to...stick together?" Canada once told Mexico at one point._

_Mexico raised an eyebrow, not really taking anything Canada say serious, "Right."_  

Canada turns back to the news, paying attention to what they were saying. They were currently talking about the leaked screenshots of the meeting, each showing which countries are which. First, they showed his brother, then China, his other brother Mexico, and then himself. They sort of pause at his pictures, both news anchor look confused. 

"Does anyone know that one?"

They have got to be kidding.

"Who's that nation?"

"That's me!" Canada couldn't help but yell out. Not even his own people know that. Then again, compared to all the other nations, Canada probably was the only country who didn't have that much exposure, little to no evidence or pictures, which was a good thing, but come on, surely his people have to at least see one or two pictures of him.

"Apparently that's our country." One of the news anchors said, looking at papers someone behind the camera gave her. "My, we sure have a handsome country."

 _Thank you,_ Canada thought, finally having some kind of recognition. Since the new leaked came out, most of the nation's boss stated that it would be best if they stay at home for a bit. Canada looked in on it, news stating that the hacker was actually caught a few hours after the meeting. Just like the other hacker, this one ratted out everybody except for the person who started this whole chaos. If they could just say the person's name, it would put an end to this nonsense and the nations would probably go back having a regular life (as regular as it gets). 

As much as he really doesn't want to admit it, he's getting bored of staying at his house, being safe and doing the work from home. He wants to go out, it's not like people would notice him anyway, so it would be fine, wouldn't it? 

"Still...you did promise to stay," Canada told himself. Well, if he's going to stay, he might a well look up some more leaked things. One thing his brothers told him was that apparently, Puerto Rico wasn't considered as a nation, as well as Hawaii. Hawaii, he can somewhat understand, as Hawaii is considered as a state of the US and people wouldn't think there's such thing as personifications of states and Puerto Rico is a territory of America as well. Canada then remembers something that the Italy brothers (siblings?) pointed out. 

No one knows that the micronations exist. He hasn't really noticed that usually during the world meetings, they hardly talk about micronations at all, barely any files on them, and those don't even mention any of them being like them. That's one less thing to worry about, at least they're safe and out of the media. The less no one knows, the better. 

Canada later returns to work, the news in the background, not really paying attention, still talking about the nations. Shouldn't they talk about something else, like global warming or something? It wasn't until Canada heard something along the lines of "For Science Purpose" is when he starts to pay attention. South Italy told him about it, something about wanting to experiment with them. The thought that some needle going through him, or being experimented in general made hairs from the back of his neck stand. What kind of people want to do that? These so call scientist claim that a nation's blood could help cure diseases. Right. Nations blood are different than humans and it's not going to anything, except hurt them. Canada knew that personally and no it's not like aliens where it's acids that can hurt people. Unfortunately, nations can't donate blood, since their type of blood isn't really...human. If those scientist going to try and take their blood out to make some cure is going to be a no-no. The scientist also claim the countries are the road to...immortality? Immortality?

They can't be serious.

First of all, they're technically not that immortal. Usually, countries do die but come back to life like Michael Myers. The only way a country do die is either being disbanded or by the hands of another country. When the ("original") ancient nations die, no one really knew how they die. Old age? Disappeared the moment new nations came to be? Where do they go? Heaven or Hell? Do those even exist? Or still here, somewhere out there? All these questions that no nation has the answer to. Why is it that none of them really bothered to find any leads on their existence? 

As Canada turn the volume on to listen more about it, his phone buzz, notifying that Mexico sends him a text message. It reads:

_Some hacker leaked out a fact about my old name when I was a child and I'm about to murder someone, probably your brother._

Canada replies back immediately.

_Don't you have a million names?_

_Yeah but this specific name is more important than the rest. I don't even know how they found out, there's nothing I have indicating about my first name other than the fact that I like to change my name a lot. Like, A LOT._

_What was your original name?_

_Like hell, if I'm going to tell you, Matthew._

Well, it was worth a try. 

_Anything else, I need to know?_

_Your brother is still terrible at satisfying his guest._

Canada couldn't help but smile. He noticed that Mexico has been going to their other brother's place more than ever. In fact, it's possibly the very first time Mexico has gone to America's place at all if Canada really thinks about it. Mexico claims that he has others thing to do than visit, saying he visit when it's necessary, like a meeting. And when he does, it's more so because he knows Canada was going to be there. One time, Canada told America to try and socialize/be buddies with Mexico, which leads to him wearing a Mexico flag tie. Never had Canada seen Mexico's eyes twitch so much until the moment he saw that tie. He's pretty sure at one point Mexico told America that and quote, "I'm going to walk out of that door and you better have a different tie when I come back" in Spanish. That had to be one of Canada's favorite memories with those two, honestly, he tried so hard to not laugh.

_You could just...you know, leave._

_Hell no, we need to talk about this, and since he's "one of the greatest nations out there" he has to find some sort of plan._  

Right. Those two would be the death of him, on God.

 _He's your brother,_ Mexico continued texting.  _Shouldn't you do something?_

_Well, I'm pretty far away, and since you're his brother as well, I'm sure you can handle it._

Mexico replied back with an insult in Spanish. Man, Canada loves his brothers.

_What if the anonymous is one of us?_

Canada frown. That had come across his mind but surely no country in their right mind would pull this stunt. Right?

_Then they will be punished for breaking the number one rule._

_But, why would they do it?_

_First, let's just not jump into conclusion that it might be one of us._

_Fine._

_Any reason as to why you think so?_

_I've heard from Brazil that she hasn't heard a word from some of the other South Americas aside from Bolivia and Argentina and she's getting a bit worried about them._

Now that is something to worried about.  _Maybe, they all have their own reasons, you know? They're probably worried about showing anything that might reveal them._

_Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just a worrier._

_Which is pretty understandable, Jesús._

_*Gabriel._

_Gabriel, then. How can you keep up with changing names?_

_Eh, determination. Besides, having one name is boring, Matthew Williams._

Canada doesn't know if he's teasing or insulting him. 

Nothing really happened later in the day. He kept on working, occasionally receiving messages from Mexico complaining about their brother, as well as having a call from England and France to see if he's alright. He also received a message from his Italy, asking how he's holding up and replying straight away. Other than that, nothing really happened besides Kuma finally deciding to wake up and eat something. After thousands of years, the news finally talked about something else. Canada stood up, getting ready to rest. 

* * *

**5:45 am**

Canada was woken up by his phone ringing until it stops. As his eyes adjust from the light, he notices that there are two messages from his Italy, two miss calls from both France and England, one voicemail from his boss, five messages from Mexico and three miss calls and one message from America. Oh shit. His phone began to ring once again, showing a picture of him and America.

"What happened?" Canada quickly asked, knowing something happened.

"They're missing," America quickly replied, voice filled with dread. 

"Excuse me?"

"The South! They're all—they're all gone, except, except Bolivia, and, and Brazil and Argentina. Peru, Chile, and Venezuela called and said—"

"Wait, America," said Canada. "What do you mean they're gone?"

"Somebody took them!"

* * *

 Canada turns on his laptop to have a video chat meeting with Mexico and America. He just finishing having a conversation with his parental figures and his Italy, until he was told by Mexico that America wants to have a meeting with only three of them, with their personal,  _ **personal**_ , account. As he clicked on the "Team North America", he sent a message. Then, he was getting a notification that someone is video calling him from America.

Mexico popped up, an irritatable expression on his face, not really liking the situation one bit, as well as America, who looks depressed.

"Okay," said Canada, petting Kuma who's next to them, sleeping once again. How Kuma can sleep the entire day is really a mystery. "Exactly tell me what do you mean by somebody took the South nations?" 

"It's kinda obvious, Canada," grumbled out Mexico. "The most of the nations from South America had mysteriously disappeared. No one knows where they're at, not even their bosses. From what I heard, they said that most of the countries wanted to be left alone because of the expose bull and to 'think', whatever that means."

"Not one of them have told?"

America shooked his head, "Nope. Some of them just told their bosses that they just needed to be alone, probably paranoid about being watched."

"Do you blame them?" Mexico asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, but now look what happened to them now. How can most of the South American be gone without any of us knowing or realizing? How come you didn't realize something funky was going on?"

 "Why are you asking me? How am I suppose to know?"

"Aren't you like, super buddies-buddies with them?"

"I'm 'buddies-buddies' with them if needed, cabrón!" 

"Hey! I'm just saying—"

"Are you guys really going to start this?" Canada asks but was ignored and all he has to do is wait for his brothers to stop arguing.

Canada waited for about a full ten minutes until he actually had to yell to have their attention. "You guys can argue later but right now we need to talk about this! How, what are we—what do we have to do? How can we help find them? Surely, they can't be  _gone_. They went  _somewhere_."

Mexico sighs, running his hands through his hair, "I—we know that.  _No one_ just disappears from the face of the earth unless they're dead or..."

They were silent for a few seconds, looking at one another. America inhales, hold, then exhales, "Or if they were kidnapped, no trace of where they were."

Silence.

"...you can't be..." asked Canada, frowning. "You don't mean...you know..."

"The 'For Science Purpose' group? I don't really want to say it, but they could be the one behind it."

Mexico seemed very revolted about that thought. "I read more about those creeps. For their sake, I really,  _really_  hope they're just out there and hiding, and  **not** with the FSP."

America and Canada both nodded, agreeing on that statement. 

"I have never felt nervous about a group of people since I don't know, the wartime."

"Well, what should we do, then? Another meeting?" Canada looked at both his brothers who both stared at each other for a second. Both in unison, says, "No."

"We can't take that chances ever since the new leaks came out," added Mexico. "Hell, I was hesitant to even agree on this so-call meeting."

"Oh, please," said America. "No one knows our human names, so we're good, for now."

"Can't blame me for being paranoid, Estados Unidos."

"Still," Canada chimed in, "We  _should_ talk about this to the rest, you know?"

"Canadá," Mexico snickered. "Let the parents find the solution."

Silence.

America snorted as Canada rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh my God, you heard of that, too?"

His brother made a slightly high giggled while America laughed.

"Heh-hey," America is trying to stop laughing. "You, you, hehe, you don't talk to your other parent like that, son."

"Hey! We-heh, We're brothers!" as Canada says it, he couldn't help but laugh at well. And for the first time, Mexico didn't deny/disagree on it. They all kept laughing about more of the other conspiracy theories they have heard too long, they didn't keep track on what time it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't believe that not a single country has not noticed Canada or the fact that they mistaken him with his brother. Like, seriously??? I honestly felt bad for him in the series.  
> Also, I have this theory/headcanon that Canada and America's parents are Ancient Canada and US(???). I honestly don't know how to call them, really. So, for the most part, I'm going to simply call Turtle Island (before America) and Inuit (before Canada, also since I don't know if Canada had a name before Canada).  
> Lastly, I just love the thought that all three of them being brothers, it makes my heart warm.  
> But ruh-roh, what happened to most of South America?


	11. Shit Went Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit has hit the fan.  
> America is on the run and Mexico just so happen to be there as well.
> 
> "Do you know anyone who could help us?"  
> "...Yeah, I know someone. Someone who won't rat us out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don't know what I'm doing right now. I'm just typing as I go.

**Wednesday**

**Washington, D.C**

**10:30 am**

 

You heard God bless America? Well, there's God bless Brooke Jones. Brooke, a lady in her mid-thirties, is a saint America had ever met, plus she shares his human last name. She works with him, in a way. America likes to call her an intern only because that job she does sound like an intern but really, it's blatantly obvious that she was hired to hang out/ watch over America. In one of his private residences (America likes to have at least one house very state, sue him), he and Brooke were catching up on what they missed out on each other's life.

"Yeah, so my niece is finally in preschool," Brooke smiled. 

"Good on Sophie! I'm sure she's hating it?" America asked.

"Of course!" Brooke took a sip of her drink, then her facial expression turns serious. "How are you holding up on all of this?"

America sighed, suddenly feeling drained again. "I'm just...tired, I guess. No one knows where every South Americas went except for six of them, three managed to run away from  _whoever_ was chasing them and, and I'm just scared for all of us. I don't if it's the FSP group's doing or some maniac or something! Some nations are worried about the others who couldn't make it to the meeting but some,  _some_ , had contacted us saying they were alright but they haven't heard from the rest."

Brooke nodded, showing she's listening. "It must have been a long one and a half weeks or so."

"It was."

"What did other three nations said?"

"Chile and Peru both said they were together in Peru's place talking about it when they felt a presence, they said there were a ton of people in black but they manage to escape. Venezuela was alone in his private home and the same thing happens to him only this time they were close to getting him but he fought them until he ran."

"Jeez," Brooke's phone buzzed and she looked at her screen and frown. "I have to go, family emergency or something like that."

America stands up to walk with her towards his door. "No worries, call me if anything happens."

"No problemo, Mr. America."

Before America can close the door, Brooke stops him and gives him a bone-crushing hug and since she's only human it doesn't even hurt him (and she knows that). America didn't hesitate to hug back, only more gentle. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and she whispers very close to his ear:

"If anything goes wrong, if someone is out to get you, you  _get_ the hell out of here, you  ** _run_** , Alfred."

"Of course," America responded. "Of course." 

* * *

  **1:15 pm**

When America finished talking to his boss, he wanted nothing to do but to sleep. 

_'You will have a major role in the future, my love.'_

America spaced out for a second.

_...Why am I thinking of you now? Why now?_

For the past few weeks, even before this incident, he'd been having dreams of her, Native, or Turtle Island. His biological mother. America tries his best to remember anything about her, but it would just give him a headache. He vaguely remembers her looks and that kind yet fierce eyes. She was loving, he remembers that as well. America was just a baby back then, but he recalls his mother and father talking in a dead language that no one bothers to speak in, talking about his brother going with their father somewhere North (or was it West?) and staying with him, while he stays with his mother. And that was the last time he saw Father and Atiqtalaaq. If he remembered right, that was what his parents called Mattie back then. Atiqtalaaq, it...fits him.

 Akecheta was what his mother called him, he thinks. That or Ahote as a nickname. She knew she was dying, and she knew America would be the next, well, her.

_'There will be people who will oppose you and there will be people who are for you.'_

Even though America—Akecheta— was very young, he knew Native was dying, Mama was dying. And there was nothing he could do to save her.

 _'_ _You will make decisions that you may not agree with, but you will do what it takes for our people to thrive.'_

From then on, he selfishly tries to forget about her, to forget about the past. It would be better for him, he wouldn't have to feel any pain, hurt, and sorrow he felt when she died. But it only made him feel dead inside. 

_'Do what you have to do to protect your people. What Nation are you if you cannot protect them?'_

He was terrible with her people, looking the other way when they needed him the most. And he was ashamed of himself. 

_'You have to protect them.'_

_'Even if it takes—'_

...ow. What a headache.

_**Have you heard of the story of a mother who sacrificed herself for her sons?** _

America rubbed his temple, trying to soothe his head, hoping it would help ease the pain a bit. God, he needs some sleep, like right now. He got up from his couch and dragged his feet to his bedroom. One thing he loves about his house in D.C is that there's no Mexico barging in his home. So he can have a nice, small nap and forget about his problems. When his head touches the pillow, everything went black. 

* * *

  **2:35 pm**

He felt,  _sense_ , rather than heard that someone was in his house. And they were not alone. America simply wanted to scream "fuck off" to whoever country was able to find him, but, he didn't sense any Nation presence, no strong "aura" at all. All human and nothing felt good about that. 

America jolted out of his bed, suddenly alert. His mind was asking questions and looking for answers at the same time. Venezuela was at home alone and he felt a presence. Peru and Chile were Peru's home alone together when he felt a presence. He's home alone and he's feeling...he feels...

He feels a fucking _disturbance in the Force._

America didn't even wait and he's definitely not taking any chances. He got up, grabbed a traveling bag nearby and began to grab everything that is important and could fit in his bag. Wallet, his laptop, at least two pairs of something, any important files/papers, keys to his other houses, and more. He also grabbed his gun under his pillow and a knife under his bed. He tried to find his phone when he realizes that he left it on his kitchen island. He bit his knuckles to keep him from not screaming and yelling at himself. Okay, from what he could hear and sense, They are in the living room, probably searching around. two went to the guest room and another went to the dining room. If he could pass the dining room and get his phone, he could go and fast travel to his other home. 

He took the shot and opened his door, and quietly sneaked through the hallway. Right away he sees a guy dress in all black looking at the dining room, searching for...whatever he's looking at, he doesn't know or care. He quietly ran to the kitchen, where he sees his phone and grabbed it but before he could fast travel through a door, he hears footsteps coming his way. He ducked down, hiding under the island. He notices he's next to cabinets he puts his pots and pans in. Thank you, Hungary. America opens as quietly as he can and grabbed a medium size pan. He hears the guy searching through his kitchen drawers, probably seeing if there were any important things he put. America could probably sneak away from him and hopefully not hit him with his frying pan.

"An address book, eh?" Oh shit. Maybe he does after all. He peeked over the counter, seeing the man's back facing him, looking through his the address book. Well, it's now or never, plus there is other nations address and he is not about to let him find out about it. He swiftly ran up and strike the guy with the frying pan. The sound of him getting hit by it must have made a sound because he hears a 'the hell was that?' and footsteps running towards his direction.

America ran, paused, went back to grab the address book, then turn, and as he turns, a bullet nearly missed his head. In return, he quickly turns around once again and chucks his frying pan, hitting another guy wearing all black holding a gun in his face and bolted to his bedroom. He locked the bedroom and grabbed his traveling bag, shove his phone and book and open the closet door. When he opened the door and ran inside, he was not in his closet. He is in his other house, far away from D.C. His secret safe house in Arizona. When he finally feels safe, he slumped against a wall and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Well, that happened. He stood up, taking his phone out to leave a message on what he just experiment to his boss. He grabbed his bag and moved to the living room, flop on his couch and started screaming, thankfully the pillow muffled it. How could they have known where he lived? Surely, the files didn't say anything about his place and they obviously didn't have his address book.

"Fuuhk," America muffled through the pillow. "Mmph'nother headagh." 

* * *

  ** _Yucatán Peninsula_**

_Little Mayan knew the Mayans and the Aztecs were very different (yet so similar). They both believed in gods and sacrifice, but the Aztecs were slightly...brutal. Aztec was good at giving new names, Maya not so much. But he's not complaining, Little Mayan sound nice and he did try for about two days figuring out what to name him._

_"Huracán?" Maya ask._

_"The wind and sky god, the Heart of Heaven, Sky, and/or Earth."_

_"Itzam Ná?"_

_"The god attributed to creation."_

_"Ix Chebel Yax?"_

_"wife of Itzam Ná and depicted as an iguana."_

_"You are?"_

_"The God of this land."_

_"The_ new _God of this land, Little One," Maya said, voice stern but his eyes scream fond. "Please do remember that."_

_Little Mayan nodded, smiling. Today is the where he's leaving Maya and meeting another just like them, just like him. One of Maya's men came in, informing them said God has arrived._

  _Maya stood. "Stay here, Little Maya. I must speak to Olmec first."_

_Tenochtitlán (because no matter how much he likes to change his name, Tenochtitlán holds a special place in his heart) perked up at that. He's going to be staying with Olmec? He heard from Aztec and Maya that the Olmecs were...well, dead. Okay, not really dead but the people were, right? When he was living with Maya, he mostly learned the Mayan's cultures, religions, stories, the gods and goddesses they worship, rituals, and more, but there are days where Maya told him about the others, unlike Aztec who really only taught him all about the Aztecs. Maya had told him about Olmec, how she and her people were considered to be the first civilization in this land. And now, Olmec will be watching him from now on until 6 months? Sign him up! Just as he stood up, Maya and Olmec both entered. Olmec looks older than both Aztec and Maya, but Little Mayan is positive she can probably take both of them down, easily. She's taller than Maya, a foot at most, dark skin, strong nose, deep brown eyes, and long black hair. She was staring down at him. She looks scary. Little Mayan tried his best not to shrink away from her stares. Olmec keeps looking down at him._

_"Maya, leave us be. I wish to speak to him alone," said Olmec, in the most monotone voice Little Mayan ever heard. Mayan hesitated for a second like he doesn't want to leave this child with one of the Land God. He knew him and Aztec were not fond of each other, but Little Mayan can tell Olmec makes Maya tense, like he wouldn't argue, let alone fight her._

_"Yes, Olmec." He turns to leave, glanced at Little Mayan and left them alone. The moment the two were alone, her stern persona immediately change, the kindest smile and the most gentle eyes he had ever seen._

_"Hello young God," she says. "You name is Little Mayan?"_

_Tenochtitlán nodded. "For now. I like to change my name from time to time, Olmec."_

_Her smile grew even more, kinder if that's possible. "Ah, I'll be sure to remember that, child."_

_"You know, you look really mean but you seem so nice."_

_She laughed softly and Little Mayan wants to hear it again. "Yes, well, I rather not want them to know I am not a ruthless one."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's, it's just the way I am, love." her smile falter a bit. She then began to cough, very harshly as a matter of fact._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, Little one, believe me."_

_"Okay, Olmec."_

_"Now," Olmec stood straight. "You may know by now, that I am dying, as my people are gone. But the others believe you should know about me and everything about my people, love. I feel we should be going now, do you wish to say farewell to Maya?"_

_"Yes, please," Little Mayan smile._

_She returns the smile with her own. "Then I will be outside waiting. Take your time, love."_

_The moment she finished that sentence, her facial expression turn stoic, holding no expression._

* * *

**Mexico City, Mexico**

**5:00 pm, Mexico time**

 Mexico was twisting his necklace linear, remembering his first time meeting Olmec, bless her heart. She was gone before the six months. Luckily, she knew what was happening before Mexico and contacted Aztec before her death. She was like a mother to Mexico, always caring, loving, gentle and generous. She was also strict as well when it came to teaching Mexico. 

_...Why am I thinking of all of you now?_

It's not that surprising for Mexico to start remembering his childhood with them, it happens from time to time, but it's been happening more recently. 

_Tenochtitlán._

His fist clench, anger filling in his emotion. How dare they told the world his first name? How dare they? Once upon of time before the revolution, he wrote a letter to a woman, who he was  **quite** close with, and he revealed to her that he was different than any other woman out there (fun fact! Mexico was in his female persona during the revolution!), how she didn't age like a normal person and how her name was once 'Tenochtitlán' then revealing herself as Mexico. Somehow, that letter was found and was put in a museum specifically on the history of Mexico. Whoever found the letter must have thought that it was some kind of star-crossed lovers and thought "I am Mexico" is some kind of meaningful speech about the revolution, and also thinking it was okay to take a private letter conversation to a museum. _Now, how can he get that letter back?_ Anyway, somehow people were able to connect that letter to Mexico and put two in two together. 

_Tenochtitlán, fight. You fight._

Mexico heard that so many times in his childhood life, he doesn't even know which parental figure is whispering to him. 

"Probably Aztec," Mexico said, to no one in particular. "Won't promise anything, papá."

Just as he finished, he senses more than one person coming towards his private house and groans.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" He asked himself, grabbing a gun he kept in one of his desk drawers (hey, don't ask why he has one in there, he's been meaning to put it in his bedroom). Mexico went to his bedroom, grab a bag and began to stuff clothes, phone, laptop and two portfolios he put important files in case his files in his laptop suddenly vanish. Just as Mexico put his phone in his bag he heard someone break something in the living room and _it better not be one of his Aztec pottery or else he will shoot everyone and himself_...okay maybe not himself. 

"What did we say about making too much noise? The others already failed to grab America, we cannot fail this!" Someone whispered loudly—

_The others already failed to grab America._

That alerted Mexico.  _So, this is happening, huh?_ he thought. Are they going to try to take Canada as well? What about the rest? They failed, that means he's still out there, and Mexico sure as hell ain't going to let them take him to God knows where. First, he's getting out of here, then he'll find US.

"I didn't see the pottery!" Another guy said, trying to defend himself.

Mexico narrowed his eyes and unlock his safety. 

* * *

 America doesn't know whether to be scared or upset that Mexico came in with some blood on his clothes and a cut across his nose. 

"Hey."

"What the hell happened to you? What the hell did you do?"

"relájate, it's not my blood, except for the cut on my nose."

"What did you do?!"

Mexico rolled his eyes. "They're alive if that's what you're asking. I just shot them on the shoulder and knees."

" _Them?_ They were multiple people?"

"Anywho, people were going after you, too?"

America paused and then said, "Is that what happened?"

"Obviously," Mexico replied, putting his bag down. "Someone paid them to grab the '3 Big North Americas' as they call it and you won't believe who paid them!"

"The FSP," America narrowed his eyes. Mexico nodded. "Did the people told you?"

Mexico's eyes simply averted his eyes filled with mischief and stared at the wall to his left. "Something like that." Mexico then pauses, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, if people are after the 3 North, then—"

"Canada!" They both exclaim simultaneously as America grabbed his phone and dialed Canada, not even bothered by Mexico sitting next to him and pressing his ear to the other side of the phone, listening as well.

One ring.

Two rings. 

"Yeah?" Canada's quiet voice came in, making both Mexico and America sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank God," said Mexico. 

"Who's that? Is that Mexico?"

"Canada, are you alright?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Canadá," said Mexico. "Listen to me, grab any important stuff, any necessity, and Kuma. There will be people who might be after you, your brother and I managed to run away."

"Uh."

"Yeah, Canada. They're from the FSP and they're specifically going after us 3 first, so pack your stuff and go somewhere safe," America also adds.

"Guys—"

"And make sure you take something to protect yourself, I doubt Kuma—"

 "Guys," Finally gotten both their attention, Canada continues on. "This is me you're talking about. I'm Canada, they're not going to notice me at all. I know that because some guy knocked on my door asking if I knew anyone  _particular_ in the neighborhood while showing a blurry picture of me back in the 80's. I'm alright. Keep in mind, there's hardly any picture or information about me, so I'm not that worried."

"Still," Mexico and America both said in unison once again and looked at each other for a second before paying attention to Canada.

"Look, I'll be fine. Plus, if anything happens, I'll go into hiding and call you guys after. Promise."

America looked at Mexico and then nodded, knowing Canada didn't see it. "Alright, Mattie. Just...be careful, alright."

"Same with you and Mexico. Anything else?"

"Mexico shot his kidnappers."

"What?!"

 "Hey! It was out of self-defense, sort of!"

"What do you mean 'sort of'?!" 

* * *

 

After warning Canada, they both sat in silence and that's when they sense it again and groaned. 

"We're not safe here."

"Clearly," Mexico glared at him. "How many do you feel?"

"Eight at most."

Mexico didn't reply, just simply standing up and grabbing his bag he left by the door. 

"We have, like, six minutes until they arrive." America continued on, texting Brooke to give a message to his boss that he won't be back for a while.

"Do you know anyone who could help us?"

"...Yeah, I know someone. Someone who won't rat us out."

He grabbed his own bag then grabbed Mexico's hand and ran towards the front door, ignoring his half-brother's protest, open the door and ran out. Soon they weren't in Tucson, Arizona. They were in front of a house in a middle of...some random neighborhood?

"Uh," Mexico looked around. "Where are we?"

 America walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "At a friend's place. I knew her when she was a kid, her uncle helped me from time to time and it was actually—"

The door open quickly, making America stopped talking and smiled at the owner of the house. 

"Alfie?" The girl, around maybe late twenties, early thirties, with brown hair and probably Hispanic.

"Hey, Anna! Can we come in? It's kind of a long story. There are people out to get us."

 Anna stared at him, then opening her door wide for them to come in. "Good thing I'm not one of those people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers. I actually took my time! So that happened. I have this cute/weird theory that America and Canada's parents named them in Inuit and Native, not really caring about giving them a Nation name yet.  
> I also believed that Turtle Island's death took a toll on America and tries to force himself to forget about her and pretended that she never existed but it only ends up hurting him more.  
> Olmec is a queen and if you disagree, Mexico will fight you. Mexico loves his mamá. Mexico also loves his family who raised him, so I can imagine him having any Aztec, Mayans, etc. pottery or anything that reminds him of them in his house.  
> Anna is just another side character who is willing to die for America.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	12. Some Kind Of Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America meets an old friend, Mexico makes a phone call and Puerto Rico is more than happy to help.
> 
> "I just read it online," she tries to defend herself. "So are you guys, like, married, or the parents of...?"
> 
> "No, we're brothers."
> 
> "So who's the Mom and Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, I did lose motivation in writing this story, but my friend says:  
> "If you stop writing, I'm gonna kick your ass." (In a nonthreatening way)  
> And so I'm going to continue to write this!  
> I did gain some motivation though, so...  
> here it is!

**Anna's House**

**7:09 pm**

 

"So," Anna plop down on her couch, after leaving the coffee to brew. "You haven't visited me since I graduated from college."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry for not contacting you for a while now. I've been busy with a lot of things and then this happened. And—"

"Dude," She grinned. "Chill, I know this. It's not easy being the United States of America, I presume."

"Damn straight!" He grinned back. Meanwhile, Mexico is on his laptop, rolling his eyes hearing that statement.

"Speaking of 'this happened,'" Anna started, trying to impersonate him. "How's  _that_ treating you?"

"Eh, I can't feel my life." Mexico scoffed in the background. 

"And I haven't felt my life since the war," America grinned.

Anna just rose her brow. "Alright then. What about the rest of your people?"

"Don't know about them, probably can't feel their lives as well."

"Alright," she then straightens up, getting serious all of a sudden. "What happened? I know you always stayed at my uncle's place whenever you can—"

"That was your uncle's house?" They heard Mexico quietly exclaim but not really caring or wanting to hear the answer.

"—And I know you're  _super_ secretive when it comes to that house. Like you never told anyone your little 'hideout' as you call it. What happened?"

America sighed. How many times has he been sighing the entire day? "Okay, so what Mexico told me—"

"Hey," Mexico greeted/commented.

"—that apparently these group called FSP paid some people to grab me and my brothers—"

"Not brothers—"

"for whatever reasons, probably to dissect us."

 "Ew," commented Anna.

"Yeah. I guess we're the Big 3 North. So, I guess we're...important than the rest? I don't know."

Anna hums, not really knowing what to say next. 

"I, I don't really want us to stay here. I'm scared that they might find out."

"I mean, I don't really mind you guys staying here," stated Anna. "But, if you don't want to stay here, do you have anyone you could trust that won't rat you out?"

Mexico answered before America can.

"Yes we do," Mexico finished typing, finally looking up them. 

"Oh, really?" America rose his eyebrow. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, she was kinda my last resort but I did promise her we'll come to her in case anything happens," Mexico closed his laptop. "Get ready US. We're going to Puerto Rico."

Silence.

"...you can't be serious," America says deadpan.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Mexico replied quickly, his expressionless face not changing as if to make a point. "Think about it. No one will ever know that the United States of America staying in Puerto Rico. Plus, I kinda promise her."

"Why would you promise her?"

"We were  _having_ an awful moment!" 

"Why the fuck would you have some moment in the middle of this?!"

Anna simply looked at each of the boys while they're having a "disagreement" on the plan.

"...is it true that you guys are Canada's parents?" Anna finally spoke, the question made both the nation immediately stop and stare at her. "Because you guys do act like an old married couple."

America looks simply disturb while Mexico gave her the most annoyed stare Anna had ever seen.

"...don't." Both America and Mexico say at the same time. Anna just put her hands up.

"I just read it online," she tries to defend herself. "So are you guys, like, married, or the parents of...?"

"No, we're brothers."

"So who's the Mom and Dad?"

"...anywho," Mexico began to change the subject. "You don't want to go? Fine by me. I'm going."

America began to rub his face, making his glasses tilt a bit and slightly crooked. 

"She might get hurt," America tries to explain. What can he say? He's a worried dude.

"She's a tough gal," Mexico shot back. "She can handle herself."

America stayed quiet, and then give the answer Mexico wanted to hear. 

"Alright, but if anything happens to her, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Fine by me," Mexico replied, pulling his phone out.

"...wait, since when did you have her number?" 

"Hey, niñita," Mexico ignored America. "No, I'm not dead yet..." 

* * *

 

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

Puerto Rico had never felt this excited. This is so cool! Finally, she can be helpful! Mexico called her, ("Remember what you said and remember what I promise.") while she was in the middle of reading some article, in fact, and she kind of squeal when she heard his voice. She told her trusty bodyguard about it and help her out with trying to secretly let them in ("Don't tell anyone, just someone you trust, the fewer people know, the better.") without making a scene ("I don't know, Jones' just doesn't want you to make a scene..."). 

It wasn't long until Mexico and America were knocking on her little apartment. 

"PR!" America grinned. "I'm so sorry we have to ask you to—"

"Yeah, Gabriel told me you didn't want this."

"Hell no."

"Whatever, she wants to help, we need help, so we're gonna let her help us," Mexico said. 

"And I don't mind!" She replied, more directly to America than Mexico. "Wow, you both look like shit."

"Yeah, people tried to take us, so..."

"Well, I'm here to help!" Puerto Rico grinned. "No one will believe that the United States of America and Mexico being in Puerto Rico of all places! What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things," answered the US. "A  _lot_ of things could go wrong."

"Like, what?" 

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe, two nation is fighting off a group of men, who are paid by the FSP and only one was able to succeed, the one who didn't tell the other to run. No one can hear the struggle, the grunts, the threats, the hits and a car speeding off and a nation running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, kinda rate this chapter 6 out of 10.


	13. And There Goes Another Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who were the two nation...

**Hasselt, Belgium**

 

It was a nice feeling knowing that their secret is out, it's even nicer that no one really seems to notice Belgium walking and it's extremely nice that Luxembourg is visiting her and by her side as well, considering he's a very busy country. Plus, it's a good thing knowing he's safe. 

"So, big sis, you have any plans in case things goes South?" Luxembourg asks.

Belgium shrugged. "I personally don't think I need a plan. Who knows, maybe nothing bad would happen. Maybe people will accept us being here."

"Maybe. But judging from the failed meeting and we don't know where some of the nations are..." Luxembourg slightly looked away from her, brushing away the bangs that always cover his right eye. Over the past few years, he tried his best to not let his bangs cover his eye but seem to fail every now and then and he's sure as hell not going to cut it. "I don't know. I suppose we just have to wait."

"I suppose so," Belgium breathed out. "Just hoped we'll be fine."

"Have you heard of our other?" he smiled, looking back at his older sister.

"I called him this morning and he seems fine with the situation, not surprising. He is worried about the FSP group, though."

"We all should. Judging by the description I read on them, I rather not want to meet any of them."

"Agreed. Never knew people would be as sick as that group."

Luxembourg hum in respond. From then on, they kept talking, about nothing and everything, laughing and smiling.

"And that's how I nearly lost Pelutze," Luxembourg finish his little silly story from the past.

"How is Pelutze?"

"She's fine, still the kind and gentle dog but..." Luxembourg and Belgium both tensed at the same time.

"...how long have they been following?" he asks, whispering near her.

"I wasn't keeping track," she said.

"How far is your house?"

"Five minutes, max."

"We can't go there yet," he told her, grabbing her hand.

"I know," Belgium knows this place (obviously) like the back of her hand. She then began to drag Luxembourg somewhere, away from where she lives.

Though, it was difficult for her to choose which direction, especially if there are people around. There's a chance the stalkers might not even try to hurt bystanders but she's not taking the risk, because as much as she loves her brother dearest, her people's safety comes first. It's a country thing, the people always come first. After the fourth turn, the stalkers seemed to be catching on as they began to pick up the pace. That makes the two siblings walk a little faster.

"Alright," said Luxembourg. "We need a new plan other than keep walking."

"Well, I don't know what else to do, we clearly can't get them off our backs and I'm not going to go anywhere near people!"

"Uh, alright, how about there?" Luxembourg eyed towards what seems to be an alleyway. "Once we go there, we start running."

"Yeah, that seems fine." Belgium slightly glanced back and notice some stalkers were gone. "Lux..."

"I know," he said. "But we're close."

However, finally entering the alleyway, they were greeted by the other stalkers that were missing. The siblings stopped, knowing they were trapped.

"That's the one," one said in German, pointing at Belgium. Luxembourg pulled Belgium behind him, while Belgium put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. 

"Please," Luxembourg said in German as well. "Don't hurt us, we have nothing to give, we just wish to be alone."

"We know what you both are," one of them answered, straight away. 

"Then I assume a certain group hired you all, then," Belgium glared at him.

"Listen," Luxembourg narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to do this. Let us go..."

"And we might not report you," Belgium finish, her hand gripping on his shoulder tighten. Belgium's no Hungary and she may be surrounded by strong and powerful nations but she's not made of glass and can certainly handle herself, as well as her brother. 

"You either come with us willingly," said the first person. "Or we'll take you by force. Either way, you're coming with us."

Luxembourg was about to respond when he felt something behind him and feels his entire body cramp, feeling his muscle spasm. Did they just tase him? Regardless, it hurts and he's going to reply by falling into one knee. A noise came out of Belgium, quickly kneeling to help her little brother and had 2 seconds before someone grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her away from Luxembourg.

"Manon!" Luxembourg called out Belgium's human name, hearing her sister yelp. He tried to run after her but someone else from behind basically rabbit punches him, as they call it, and starts to drag him away, putting him in a headlock.

Now, Luxembourg is quite sophisticated, a "well manner country" as the Netherlands described him, but he _will_ fight dirty. Knowing that his grabber is using all his strength, Luxembourg trust the man will be able to hold him. Good thing the alleyway was pretty small...because Luxembourg lifts himself up, place his feet on the wall, pushes as hard as he can (which was easy since the man was only human) and collides at the other wall and surely the man's head has a concussion now. Using the advantage of the grabber being in such daze, he lifts himself up once again and kicks the two near him, be it in the head or face but either way, it's most likely fractured. 

Meanwhile, while the others were distracted, Belgium practically slams her head at least twice and slams her heel on his shoe. And any boots of Belgium is very,  _very_ painful. Just as she was let go, someone else grabbed her by the hair but she quickly locked (and grips) her hands on the attacker's, went under his arm, making him let go of her hair and pushes his arm forward, causing him to stumble. 

"Pierre!" Belgium rushes toward her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just wasn't expecting this," he replied. "Let's go!"

They both hold hands and ran off, leaving the men slowly recover. They, unfortunately, didn't make it far until a black car stopped in front of them, forcing them to stop. Two more men came out, one holding what seems to be a silencer gun. This time, Belgium pushes Luxembourg behind her, even though he's a least a foot taller than her.

"We don't want any problem," Belgium calls out, hoping they would  _just_ leave them alone.

"Then you should have come willingly," one answered.

"I'll go," said Belgium, ignoring her brother's protest. "Just let him go."

"What are you doing?" he quietly whispered harshly in Dutch, close to her ear.

"Trying to keep you safe and out of harm's way," she replied back, not letting the men out of her sight.

"And you believe they will do as you wish?"

"No, I'm just trying to distract them so you can run."

"It would be nice to give them two instead of one," one said to the other.

"We'll be fools to let one of you go," the other agreed.

Before Luxembourg could say anything, he feels something behind him once again. Great. Luckily, he moved out of the way, before they try to tase him. 

"Run, now," Luxembourg told Belgium, even shoving her away to make his point. Belgium was too busy trying to help her younger brother, she didn't see the gun aiming at her. But Luxembourg did. With that, he pushed her away and it hit him on the side.

"Lux!" Belgium cried out, wanting to help but once again, someone from behind grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Run and warn," Luxembourg gritted it out in Dutch. Belgium, with a new mission, slams her head to her attacker like she did last time and got out of his grip and ran.

_I'll find you again_ she swears, as she ran and never look back.

Now having some sort of pain in his side and being tased multiple times, Luxembourg couldn't do anything but curls himself up in a ball. 

"Be safe, big sis," he told to no one as the attackers began to drag him to the car. 

* * *

Belgium safely ran into her home and with that, she finally let the tears fall. How could she leave her brother like that? Why didn't she just stayed and fight? Why didn't she just did the fast travel to her home?

_What if I'll never see him again?_

The thought of that makes her sick, especially knowing she could've done something. So many questions were racing in her mind. What ifs, should have and many whys. 

"Stop, Belgium, stop," she told herself. "You'll find him again. And if they do anything to him, I'll be sure they will live in fear."

Belgium tried to compose herself and it works for a bit but she can't help but let a few sobs come out of her. She needs to call their other, let him know what happened.  _Will he blame me? Stop, Belgium!_

She saw her phone (next to his) which left on the island before she went walking with Luxembourg. God, why didn't she took it with her? She composes herself once again before her shaking fingers dialed her older brother's number. 

* * *

**Amsterdam, The Netherlands**

Netherlands wasn't really doing anything important. He was mainly researching on these FSP group and frankly, he doesn't like them. Sure, they're immortal to some extent but a country's blood isn't some fountain of youth. And they want to see what's inside of them? Like the countries have some extra organs? Netherlands can understand that they are curious and believes they're not like humans but why couldn't they just  _ask_ one of them and go to the hospital and not, you know, dissect them?

He sighs, running his hands through his hair, making it look messy a bit. From what he heard, some nations went missing and some even escape. These FSP people are really serious and from the reports and description of the group, he hopes the one's capture are escaping at this moment. He doesn't know what he'll do if one or both of his siblings gets taken by those fiends. Just the thought of it gave him shivers. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. Speaking of one of his siblings...Netherlands picks up his phone, "Little Sister" it reads. 

"Miss me already even though we talked this—" he began to mildly tease Belgium before she interrupted him with a sob. He straightens his back despite that no one is at his home but him. He immediately went straight to the point, no joking or teasing. "What's wrong?"

"Abel," she said, her voice cracks and that almost instantly made him want to go to his house but he stayed put. "Something ba—bad happened."

"Are you alright, Manon?"

"Yes," she replied. "But it's Luxembourg."

He can tell she's trying to compose herself but it's so noticeable how much she wants to break down.

"What wrong with Luxembourg?" Netherlands stood up, already readying himself to fast travel to get her. He can't trust her being alone right now. Judging from the hesitant on the other side, she must be struggling with the truth she's about to tell him. "Bel—"

"They took him."

And, by God, the way she said it, the way it came out of her mouth, the way it was so quiet that no one couldn't hear it, _the way her voice sounds so strained_ , made the eldest stopped in his tracks. He doesn't have to ask who 'they' are and his heart drops, many things going through his mind, knowing what they're going to do to his little brother. 

"They took him, Abel. And I couldn't do a thing to help him." And once she finished that sentence, he drops his phone and straightaway fast travels to her home.

He wraps his arms around her, Belgium already knowing who it was judging from his "aura". She wept in his arms and told him everything that happened. He just kept listening to her, comforting her. He rested his chin on her head.

"It was not your fault," he said after staying silent.

"But it was," she replied quietly.

"No, it wasn't."

"It should've been me."

"Stop," he told Belgium, as sternly but at the same time gentle as he could, because right now, he has to be the backbone out of the two. "It doesn't change who they took. Luxembourg would be broken too if it was you. Right now, I'm just glad they didn't grab both of you."

Belgium stayed quiet, so Netherlands kept talking.

"Grab a suitcase and grab anything that's important. You'll be staying with. To hell what your boss says."

Belgium didn't refuse as she too wants to be with him now. She packs her things, making sure to take her laptop, hard drives, any files, and anything work-related and put it in her shoulder bag, then grabbed her carry-on and started putting her clothes. Once she was done, Netherlands picked her carry-on while she takes the shoulder bag. Belgium then picks up her phone, putting in her bag. She looked over to notice Luxembourg and grabbed it as well. Netherlands took her hand and instantly, they were in his little workroom. 

"Now, let's, um, let's inform everyone about the..." he looked away, trying to compose himself as well. "Let's inform them."

She nodded. After a very long explaining to Luxembourg's boss about the incident and a  _very_ long talk with Belgium's boss (more like the eldest refusing to let Belgium back and threatens if anyone tries to bring her back, all hell will break loose), and a brief email message sent to every nation they know, they finally sat down.

"Bel," he said, getting her attention. "I swear to you, we  _will_ get him back. I will do whatever it takes, do you understand?"

She nods, hearing the unspoken in the eldest's oath.

_And may God have mercy on whoever's soul that was part of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don' t ask why I made both Belgium and Luxembourg badasses. Let's just say I'm going to write most of the country as badasses. Plus, they both know how to fight, let's be honest. I'm not going to lie, I was watching lots of movies with a ton of fight scenes. (I was also listening to The Lion King's soundtrack, so I was full of emotions when writing this)  
> I read on how the name Manon is one of the listed names Himaruya liked for Belgium, as well as Abel for the Netherlands and I like the name. Also, Luxembourg seems like a Pierre guy so I kinda gave him that since I couldn't find any canon or fanon names for him.  
> And listen, I just l o ve them be in g s up er close o k a y ? ?


	14. What To Do? What To Do...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America, Mexico, and Puerto Rico heard about the incident from Belgium and her brother.  
> Hawaii pays a visit (AKA save America's ass but not really)  
> More attempting kidnapping around Europe  
> And we'll see what happens with the ones who were.
> 
> "Are you one of us?"
> 
> "You need to be more specific on what you mean."
> 
> "A nation."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Which one are you?"
> 
> "Luxembourg, I'm Luxembourg. Who are you?"
> 
> "Ecuador."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably made some mistake here and there, so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy!

**Friday**

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

 

Needless to say, America didn't really sleep well. Mom keeps trying to talk to him. Something about some major roles and discussions...whatever. He loves Mom to the moon and back, but Jesus. During breakfast, he rubs his temple as well as his eyes, not bothering taking off his glasses. Oddly enough, they move to another home of Puerto Rico's, since the small apartment she currently lived at might recognize them. PR had woke up super early before him but waited for him and plopped right next to him.

"Boo!" she says.

"Ah," America replied, sounding very monotone, still rubbing his temple.

"A headache?"

"You have no idea."

She hums and looked around. "I guess Mexico is not an early bird."

"Yeah, where is he sleeping at? I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. Tired, you know?"

Puerto Rico points at the door to the right.

"He says he'll sleep on the couch. Something about work."

It was his turn to hum and continued eating, Puerto Rico in return stands to make her own food. After a while of talking, laughing, and making fun of other countries was when Mexico finally came into the room. His hair was a bit of a mess, the dark circle seems darker than usual, and his eyes hold pity.

"Morning," Puerto Rico told him, in a sing-like style.

He merely grunted. Mexico walked over to the kitchen, pours the coffee, and drank it. Usually, he puts some sugar and sometimes milk if felt like it, but he doesn't really want to, he needs something strong and it's the strong thing around here. He was silent for a while, drinking and nodding at whatever America and Puerto Rico. Then, he told them:

 "The Netherlands and his sister informed that their brother was taken by the FSP."

Puerto Rico gasp and it took America a full minute for him to understand what Mexico just said.

"What?" he heard him, but he couldn't help but ask, hoping he didn't  _really_ hear what he just heard.

"He was taken. Yesterday. The sister escape, but not him."

Silence.

"Oh, God," was all America said. By now, most of the countries have read and heard about what the FSP really wants to do with them. And it is something he doesn't want to be a victim of. A biopsy? That's fine by him. The other stuff? Hell no. "Is, is she okay?"

"Didn't say, but I presume she is. I don't doubt that she's devastated. It must be hard for them."

"Man, I feel so bad for them. I don't know what I would do if Hawaii got taken and I couldn't do a thing."

"Oh please," said America. "Hawaii can kick their ass. If anything, she'll save both of yall."

"True."

"Anyway," America and Puerto Rico look up at Mexico, who's rubbing his eyes. "Are we going to do anything, now?"

"Yeah, how do we save our country comrades?" Puerto Rico perks up, now interest in this "adult-conversation-only" thing.

"Well, obviously, we have to help them but we don't know where they are, we don't know if these guys are...more advanced than us, they definitely have protection," America sighs. "It's really not going to be easy..."

"What about, uh," Mexico closed his eyes, snapping his fingers many times and trying to remember something. "One of the Nordics, the youngest?"

"Oh right, Iceland!" America said, realizing who's Mexico talking about. "Yeah, the last meeting she was able to detect and figure out someone was trying to hack into it."

"Really?" Puerto Rico commented, taking turns to look at Mexico and America.

"If we could ask Iceland to try and hack their location..." Mexico begins.

"Then we can find the others and maybe even destroy whatever they have," America finish.

"What if Iceland can't?" Puerto Rico tilts her head.

"Then we find someone who can," America answers. 

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

 

"It must be a bit hard on Chiara and Antoñio, considering they were pretty close to them," said Marcella, AKA Seborga, walking with her brother. Her hair is in two braids and wearing a red beanie which is hiding her curl and a wearing a brown wool coat. Veneziano was basically matching his sister, from red beanie (covering his curl as well) to black dress shoes.

"Yeah," he said. "Chiara gave both of them each her condolences on Pierre. It must be hard on the both of them."

"I'm starting to like this less and less, I pray for him, for anyone who was taken by that group. I don't even know why they are so curious about us."

"I'm sure they're more afraid of us than anything," he answers, carefully replying in a hush tone in case anyone was listening. "I don't really blame them. If I found out there were people out there who don't age and are a personification of a nation, I'll be terrified. Livid, when I learn they kept this from us."

Seborga hums at his reply. "Who do you think they will be targetting next?"

"Hopefully not us. Though, it might be hard for them since they could never catch up to me. I run fast when I'm scared."

"Eh, so you're just going to leave me?"

"Sorry, Marcella. You're on your own."

Seborga squinted her eyes at her older brother though only fondness in them, pouting playing. "You're supposed to be the nicer one, Vene."

Veneziano gave her one of his charming, sweet smile he always gives to everyone. "Sorry if you're too slow."

Seborga swatted his arm but it didn't hurt him at all.

"It's nice, you know," his smiles not once falling from his face. "Having to walk around with no worries about someone...you know."

Seborga couldn't agree more. "It really is."

Until it wasn't. Seborga wrapped her fingers around Veneziano's arm.

"How long have they been following us?" she whispered so quietly, it almost felt like she didn't even say a word.

"More than 10 minutes at most," Veneziano replied, suddenly feeling nervous. "Let's walk into random directions, just in case it's, it's just some tourist walking around or something."

"For 10 minutes?"

He couldn't help but shrugs. "You may never know."

Seborga listens regardless, letting Veneziano drag her to literally every direction, left to right to continuing forward and yet, the four men were still following behind.

"Okay," Veneziano says quietly. "This is not good."

"Really now?"

"We're going to—" Right when they turn to a corner, they were slow to a stop by two men. "Oh, um, hello!"

Nobody replied.

"Can I help you?" Veneziano tried again, slowly pulling Seborga behind him. As he recalls, the world doesn't know about the micronations, therefore, they don't know Seborga, and in conclusion...they can't see Seborga.  _If they find out we basically have the same face, they will be interested in her_.

Seborga seems to understand it and pulled her beanie, making sure it covers the curl and pulls her turtleneck under her coat to the point where it covers most of her face.

"North Italy," one of the people following them said in their language. "I think it is best for you to come with us  _and_ we'll leave the lady be."

Seborga grabbed Veneziano's hand, obviously making a stance on staying.

"Please," she says. "We mean no harm. Just let us go."

Veneziano hasn't felt fear in a very long time, fearing for him and his sister's safety. He grips her hand a bit tighter. There's no way in  _hell_ he's going to go with them but he doesn't want Seborga to be exposed as well. What to do, what to do? If only Germany was here...he'll save them. But he's not here. Well, it was only one thing to do; the only thing he's pretty good now in the past and even now.

He grips his sister even tighter and ran. Fast. They couldn't catch up even if they can. Hell, Seborga could hardly catch up, stumbling every now and then. He was  _that_ fast, to the point where people were literally jumping out of their way. Needless to say, they made it in their little home in less than half an hour. Veneziano quickly pulls his keys out, jams it in the keyhole, push Seborga in and then himself. They both catch their breaths and slowly process what just happen.

"What the hell is going on?" Veneziano hears his older sister, walking in the kitchen and checking in. His only response was to put his head on her shoulder and mumbled incoherently while his other sister is trying to tell what just happen and failing to make any sense. 

Even though she doesn't know what her little sister is talking about and her little brother is probably pissing out of his eyes, Romana knows she's going to have to report this. 

* * *

 

"Yeah...if you can, it would be great...uh, huh...great, thanks Karín...yeah, I know...yeah, you too...bye," America hangs up the payphone that just so happens to be near Puerto Rico's place, holding back a sigh. Hey, after hearing about the kidnapping thing, the wrong people might be listening. He's currently wearing a plaid blue shirt over his plain grey t-shirt and a cap (look, he has seen a bunch of movies where the protagonist where a cap when they go in hiding, so let him wear one, damn it!).

"Well?" Puerto Rico perks up once she realizes America finish talking to Iceland about trying to hack on FSP. Mexico chose to stay in her little home, so she thought it would be good if she goes with America and be the "lookout person like in the movie".

"She said she'll do it. She can't promise anything but she'll try. She also said she'll keep this between us as long as she can tell her brother about this and frankly, I'm okay with that," he replied. He hesitated on the next thing he's about to say but continues, "Is it alright if I call a few people to let them know I'm alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Puerto Rico nods, answering quickly. "I'll give you some privacy...and, like, ya' know, be the lookout dude."

America grins, "And I know you'll be the best."

Quickly, he dials Anna first.

"Hello?" he hears her say.

"Hey, Anna," he answers. "It's me. Gabriel and I made it out alive!"

"That's good!" America can practically hear her smile. "Not that I don't want to talk to you but I'm kind of making my way to work..."

"It's not that so important," he chuckles nervously. "I just wanted to let you know I'm safe and there's a fifty-fifty chance I might not call you for some time."

"Hey, dude, I get it. You gotta hide," she said the last part quietly and continues. "Watch yourself, Jones."

"Yeah, you too, kiddo," he replies. "Bye, Anna."

"Until then, Jonesy."

After he hung up, he straightaway dials Brooke's phone number.

 _"This is Brooke Jones, please leave a thorough message and I'll contact you as soon as I can."_    _Beep_.

"Hey, uh, Brooke," America started. "It's, uh, it's me, America. I, I listen to what you said. I, I ran. I'm safe now. You don't have to worry but knowing you, you're probably freaking out. But, hah, I'm serious. I'm safe. I don't know when I can visit you, but...anyway, I'll be sure to call you every now and then. Be careful, Bo. Bye."

Once, he finishes hanging up the payphone, he hears a voice behind him. One that wasn't Puerto Rico or Mexico.

"Oh my God," it was a male voice. "You must be him, right?" Fuck.

America could either not turn around and pretend he's not talking to him or turn around and tries to convince the person.

"You're—you look like—It's you!" America couldn't get to decide, the guy grabs his shoulder and forcefully turns him around to face him.

 America could only look down to not let the guy see him. "Sorry, man, you got the wrong person!"

"No, you're—you're America," the man pulled his cap off. "I heard you say it!" Fuck.

America really doesn't know what to do. He can't deck this guy and ran. Where was Lookout Girl when you needed her?

"You're—America. You're—" Before America could try and negotiate the guy to not yell, another person came out of nowhere and push the guy who was gripping on his shoulder and covers his mouth with her hand. She yanks the cap out of his other hand.

"I  _suggest_ you stop trying to get everyone's attention," she said, in a low voice. "Don't. If you try to say a word about this, there will be consequences. And you will be very, _very_ sorry. Now, go."

Boy, did that guy ran.

Her back was facing him. She's tall, 5'7 to be exact, only a few inches smaller than America. Her dark hair was long, not _too_ big and puffy but also not straight either, flowy, slightly wavy and curly, and long almost around her waist. As she turns, America sees she has tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a radiant smile (America knows that radiant smile from anywhere). She's wearing a red spaghetti strap with shorts and shoes. It's obvious to anyone who glances at her that she's fierce, hold her own; she's strong, as she's not some petite little teen.

"Hi, kaikunāne*," she says, still smiling. "It's good to see you."

"I," America huffs out a laugh, returning a smile as well. "Haw—Lei, Leilani...hi. Um, how did..."

"Hey, you done—oh," Puerto Rico just decided to walk in their little reunion. "Uh, hi, HW."

"Annalisse," Hawaii nodded to her direction. "Oh! Here, I believe this is yours."

She gave America his cap back.

"Yeah," he says. "Thank you for that, by the way."

She merely shrugs. "It was nothing."

Puerto Rico looked at America to Hawaii and to America again. "Did something happen when I was on the lookout?" 

* * *

 

"And so, that's why we're here in PR," America finishes telling Hawaii everything on what happened to him and Mexico, who just stayed back and remained silent.

Hawaii nods. "It must have been stressful for you, then. I can't really imagine what I will do if I was being hunted down."

"I'm fine now," America says.

"Yeah, I'm fine too," Mexico finally butts in, drinking his second coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," America waves him off swiftly. "But, how did you know I was here?"

"Think of it as some kind of big sister sixth sense where I felt you were in trouble," Hawaii shrugs and smile.

"Makes sense."

"So," Hawaii straightens up. "FSP, crazy group, overly obsessed with nations...what's your take on them?"

"Just a couple of crazies who views us as gods," Mexico commented, still staying back and drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, me too," Puerto Rico agrees.

"Me three."

"And the one who revealed you guys?" Hawaii raises one of her eyebrows. "What about that?"

America sighs, "I don't know about that one. There are 7.1 billions of people in the world, it could literally be anyone. Hell, it could be one of us for all we know."

"Well, maybe think about it this way: Is there any nation out there who wish to be recognized? Or maybe is tired of hiding from their people, er, 'children' if they see it like that and just want to be known to the public? Or maybe they were just bored? Or perhaps it's not a nation but someone who works for one of us and they're upset that no one knows about it, believing the people have the right to know."

"Hm," America never really thought about it much. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, whoever the culprit is..."

"They will be in serious of trouble."

"Yes."

"But," Hawaii pauses. "After that, what happens next?"

"What do you mean?" Mexico asks, who's pouring his third cup of coffee and simply listening to their little conversation.

"Once you guys apprehend the culprit, what will you guys do? Disappear until the people forget about it? Officially revealing yourselves to the world?"

Oh.  _What happens next_ _?_ America didn't really think about it that far. The only thing that was on his mind was kicking the shit out of whoever did this. So, what will he do next?

"I don't know," America finally says. "Let's not talk about that part, right now, let's just wait until Iceland gets a hold of us and give us the details—"

"Which might take some time," Puerto Rico added.

"—try and stay under the radar and not get caught—"

"Which you couldn't do and I had to help," Hawaii gave him a playful smile.

"— _also_ try not to get kidnap—"

Mexico scoffs, "Don't worry about us, worry about yourself."

"— _and_ hope the others the same thing—"

Just then, America phone buzzed, revealing a text from Canada.

 _There was an attempted kidnapping today. From the Italy Siblings, two of them_.

"What?" America could help but blurted out, suddenly feeling anxious now. The Italys? Two of them?  _Was it the eldest?_ With that thought, America quickly stood up and began to call his brother.

"What?" he hears Mexico say but shushes him as he waits for Canada to pick up the phone.

"Alfred!" America hears Canada say through the phone.

"There was an attempted kidnap?" America ask straightaway, barely noticing the rest of the people in the room tense and is now listening in. "Two of them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you read my text but it was two of the Italys."

"Who?" America asks quickly.

"It was Feliciano and Marcella," Canada replied in a way that almost sounds like he was comforting America. Instantly, America felt more relief than he should have. "Chiara called me a while back before she reported it to the others."  _So, it's Chiara now and not Lovino._

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah."

"Um, how are they?"

"She told me they were fine, just shaken up about it."

"Oh," he says, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

America just knows that Canada is waiting for him to ask the next question, he just knows it.

"So, how, uh, how's Chiara?" If America wasn't so busy talking to his brother and feeling flustered enough, he would've clocked Mexico for snorting at him.

"She's fine, Alfred," America doesn't need to see Canada to know he's smiling. "She's pretty fussy about her younger brother and sister almost being taken but overall she's alright and safe; just worried."

 _Don't say "Oh,"_ America thought.

"Oh." Damn it. "Well, uh, good to know."

Canada hums.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I'm dying, Matt," America said. "Bye."

"Bye, Alfie."

America hung up the phone.

"God, can you not make it obvious?"

The response Mexico got was a pillow to the face. 

* * *

 

One thing Luxembourg felt once he was conscious was the swelling on his head. It hurt like hell, not to mention the sting on his left cheek. Luxembourg tried to lift his right hand to feel it when he realizes he can't. He opens his eyes to see that his right hand is handcuffed to the bed frame. 

 _What the hell?_ Luxembourg thought, squinting at the cuffs. Being cuffed doesn't scare him as he could easily break it off but it's confusing.

He tried to remember what happened. He was visiting his sister, they went walking, having a good time when—

Luxembourg straightens up as he remembers now.  _Those men_.

He looks around the room he was staying at. It's not a dungeon but it's also not a palace either. There was nothing in the room aside from the bed and a chair. There was a door in front of him and the room was painted white from what little light he has. He looks behind and notice there was a window right above the bed but instead of glass, it was metal bars. As far as the cuffs let him, he peered out the window and it seems way past midnight, he was sure of it. He sighs.

"What to do?" he told himself.

"Hello?"

Luxembourg perks up at the new voice.

"Hello?" he called out but not too loudly.

"Are you one of us?" the voice, a male, replied.

"You need to be more specific on what you mean."

"A nation."

"Yes."

"Which one are you?"

"Luxembourg, I'm Luxembourg. Who are you?"

 "Ecuador," he hears the nation, Ecuador, answers back.

Luxembourg for some reason relaxes on the thought of someone like him is nearby.

"Ecuador," Luxembourg echoed. "I, I think I remember you. You were at last year's Halloween event**, right?"

"Yes, only for a while."

Luxembourg tried to look out but for the most part, it's pitch black aside from silhouettes.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I think we're somewhere in the South of America. I don't if this is a prison of some sort..."

"But it feels like it," Luxembourg commented.

"Yes," Ecuador puffs out a laugh.

"How many of us did they took?"

"I don't know. Maybe half of the South Nations?"

"Hm," Luxembourg replied.

"Is...does someone knows we're here?" Ecuador asks.

"I hope so."

Silence.

"Have they done anything to you?" Luxembourg couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing too awful," said Ecuador. "To me, I don't know about the others. They simply did a biopsy and took a sample of my blood."

"Huh."

 Luxembourg hears footsteps coming. "I'll talk to you later, Ecuador. Someone's coming."

"'til then."

Just as Luxembourg sat down, his door opens. A lady, can't be older than maybe mid to late 30s, maybe even early 40s, blond hair tied into a bun, but that's about it.

"Hello," she greeted Luxembourg, giving him a gentle smile.

Luxembourg in return glares at her.

"I know you must be confused by all this but I can assure you—" She continued on, however, Luxembourg interrupted before she can start giving him the "big speech".

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?"

"That is classified, Mr. Luxembourg."

Luxembourg already assumes the people here know about his identity but he still tense when she called him by his nation name. 

"Now, from what I gather, you  _are_ the personification of Luxembourg, your human name is Pierre Jansen," she looks up from her clipboard to see whether Luxembourg confirms it but he gives no expression on if she's right or wrong, but nevertheless, she continues on. "You are the younger brother of Belgium and The Netherlands, whose human names are Manon and Abel Jansen. You have been said to be a very busy nation..."

She continues on giving facts and facts about Luxembourg and for his part, he simply stayed quiet and listen.

"Now," finally finishing and looks up to smile at him. "I know you were taken against your will but I assure you this is all for a scientific purpose."

"Yes," Luxembourg finally speaks. "I've read about your group."

She seems to beams at that. "Then you must understand this is very important."

"What? Try to dissect us? To shove forceps and inject us with whatever you like? I don't know about that."

"You must consider—"

"I really don't."

"Mr. Luxembourg, please. The world has never known of your existence. Haven't you thought that it was unfair for us to not know? Have you ever consider that maybe your blood might be a cure for cancer..."

Luxembourg stayed silence and simply glare at her.

"...or maybe if we inject a drug in your blood that could lead to maybe a cure for all diseases?"

Once that left her mouth, Luxembourg's blood ran cold. Inject him? With what kind of drug? He's starting to like this less and less.

"Get away from me," Luxembourg said, trying to crawl away until his back hits the headboard.

"Please, Mr. Luxembourg—"

"I said," Luxembourg cuts in, yanking his cuffs to which it breaks off the bed frame easily with no struggle. That made the lady step back, a little unnerving. "Get away from me."

They continue to have a stare off until she nodded.

"I'll leave you alone, then." And she did. Luxembourg let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and brush his bangs away from his eyes.

"So, this is it then?" he asks no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see what will happen next in Chapter 15.  
> I don't know why but I kinda like how I did this chapter. I find it cool how I wrote other characters and the situation they are in.  
> I'm also starting to like Puerto Rico and trying to find a way to adopt her.  
> I wasn't really considering changing the sex on Seborga and Romano but my friend wanted me to so I was kinda like "it's not going to hurt me" so...here they are.  
> Hawaii's here and she's the older sister of America (I always had this small headcanon she was somewhat related to America) and you have no idea how much I research on Hawaii, with the name and history and such.  
> *I really did try to find a word in Hawaiian where it means little brother and that's one of thing that showed up.  
> Awkward America is awkward when it comes to his ex and Mexico (and Canada) is enjoying it.  
> Luxembourg is here and well(?), not to mention his window buddy is Ecuador.  
> **I don't know why I just kinda wanted to make a 2013 Halloween event.


	15. Technically, This Is Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland is trying (and successfully) to hack into the FSP, there's trouble around the corner but thankfully she managed to leave before anything bad happens!  
> There's a fifty-fifty chance that Prussia is dying and Germany's kinda freaking out but has to compose himself.  
> Ecuador and Luxembourg sort of have a heart to heart conversation and planning on what to do with the FSP.  
> And England and France just so happen to be in this chapter and acting all cunie (AKA a cuter way of saying cute).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] I'm awful at writing cute romantic stuff. Like I literally had to listen Can You Feel The Love Tonight on replay.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure I have some errors but blahhhhhhhhhhh.  
> That is all. (They're in love, fight me)  
> 

**Reykjavik, Iceland**

**2 weeks later**

 

Iceland was pretty surprised to get a phone call from America of all people to help him with finding the missing nations. It was blatantly obvious the FSP is behind the countries going missing. When she heard about most of the South America nations have gone missing freaked her out and then, she heard about Luxembourg was taken not so long ago and a kidnap attempt gone wrong (or is right?) from two of the Italy's who managed to escape. Iceland pretty much has her family to rely on and to protect her,  _even though she is perfectly capable of protecting herself_ , it's still nice. Iceland especially knows Norway and Denmark will protect her no matter what. Speaking of Norway, when she told him about hacking into FSP, he was at first a little reluctant, fearing she might get caught and hunted down like some dog but he finally allows her to do it, as long as she calls him if anything happened.

It was not that hard to hack into it, all Iceland had to do was look into their website, dig into their source code, do a little  _this_ and  _that_ , and she was able to find an interesting archive with some files. Reading a few, it only talked about some procedures and ideas on how nations are the road to staying young and immortality but then, while she kept looking through the files, it shows a list of  _all_ the nations and another list of which one they took, both in chronological order. The first one was Ecuador and the last was Luxembourg (Though, it seems they originally wanted Belgium but ended up getting him instead). Each country had their own file about themselves, from their human names to their historical background and the only thing they don't seem to have is their blood type which was kind of understanding on their own. Yet, still no location to where they have taken them.

Still, this information could be useful. As she was about to grab a hard drive to store the information in, one file caught her attention, with the name that reads  _NEXT_. Iceland frowns,  _'Next?' What does that mean? Next stage?_ She clicked it immediately and it was another, hidden list of all nations, the ones who were taken have their name cross out with the date they were taken/suppose to be taken and next with all caption 'SUCCESS'. North Italy was right under a Luxembourg, next to it was 'FAIL'. And right under it, was Iceland's own name. Her heart sank all the way down to her stomach. Today was suppose to be the day. Quickly, she grabbed a hard drive and manage to put everything in it and once she was done, someone began knocking on her door. Thankfully, this apartment didn't contain anything important, so she just shoves her laptop and hard drive into her bag while dialing Norway.

"Ja?" (Yes?) She heard her brother say.

"Er du hjemme?" (Are you home?)

"Hvor ellers ville jeg bli?" (Where else would I be?)

"Fordi jeg akkurat lært noe, og jeg vil du skal vite, og det kan være noen på døren som er mest sannsynlig ikke vennlig," (Because I just learned something and I want you to know and there might be someone at the door that's most likely not friendly.) Iceland answers. Norway stayed silent and even he can hear the pounding on the door.

"Kom deg ut derifra." (Get out of there)

Didn't need to tell her twice. She makes sure she got everything in her bag and right when whoever the person behind the door broke the hinges, she ran into a closet and fast travel to her older brother's house. 

 

**Oslo, Norway**

"So," Norway began, after hearing what Iceland told him. "They are basically taking the weakest nations first and then the strongest?"

"Yes."

 "And they had certain dates on specific nations?"

"Yes."

"There was also another file you just read twelve minutes prior where they decided to try and take the main 3 North Americas, to see if they are different than the ones in Europe?"

"Precisely."

"And your name was right under—"

"Yes, Nor, yes," Iceland sighs. The two are in the living room, currently sitting on his couch. Iceland puts her head on Norway's shoulder.

Norway hums then continue. "Have you found the location, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Who's next?" Iceland looks up. "Who was under your name?"

She shrugs. "I didn't check. You know, I was too worried about my wellbeing."

It didn't stop her to check.

"Um," She started. "Liechtenstein...good luck with that one. Remind me to warn her and her brother and to send America the files."

"Of course...how are you?"

"Other than almost getting kidnapped, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

Norway runs his hand through Iceland's hair. "I'm glad you're safe...I wouldn't know what to do if you were taken."

Iceland smiles. "Thank you, Nor. I know you would have found me in an instant."

Norway returns the smile, though small. "Now, call me Big Brother."

"No."

"What a shame."

* * *

 

**Unknown**

 

"...and so, that's when my brother told me I'm not allowed to scare my sister anymore now," Luxembourg finishes his story, smiling even though he knows Ecuador couldn't see it. Regardless, he can tell he's smiling too, as well as laughing.

"It must have been horrible for your sister," Ecuador said. 

For the past two weeks (Ecuador have been keeping up on the days), he and Ecuador have been talking, either about nothing or everything, from history to stories. Ecuador learns Luxembourg has a dog and the latter learns that the former has an alpaca with matching hats (how adorable) and a turtle. Luxembourg found out Ecuador's full human name is Corisande Madalena Fernandez Romero and Ecuador found out that Luxembourg likes tulips just like his brother. And right now? They're playing two truths and one lie, and when they find out the lie, the country has to tell the story behind it.

"Yeah," Luxembourg exhale out of his nose, suddenly feeling sorrow, remembering his sister. "It must have."

Even though they have been talking for two weeks, Ecuador can right away sense if Luxembourg feeling some kinds of emotion.

"What's wrong?" Ecuador ask.

"Nothing, it's just," Luxembourg paused but continues. "I'm just worried about my sister, that's all."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Yes, I just, I'm wondering what's she's doing right now. Wondering if she's with our older brother, or alone in her home...wondering if she's trying to look for me..."

"I believe she is!" Ecuador exclaims lightly. "Surely, someone out there is looking for us and I can guarantee one of them is your sister  _and_ your brother. I just know it."

Luxembourg nods even though he knows Ecuador can't see him yet he has a feeling he knows anyway. They were silent for a bit until Ecuador ask:

"Have they done anything to you yet?"

"Other than a biopsy and took out my blood? No, they did not. You?" Luxembourg replies, couldn't help but feel worried for his new friend.

"They took out my blood to see what would happen if they mixed some drugs in it."

"Ew."

"I know," he hears Ecuador laughs.

Another silent.

"I don't know if I can handle being here another day, Ecuador," said Luxembourg. "The more I see the same people asking me questions and taking my blood, tissues, and spit, the more I am going crazy."

"Yeah, I understand," Ecuador agrees. "It's infuriating."

Another silent.

"They're afraid of us, Luxembourg. We're their prisoners but they are still afraid of us..."

"Because they don't know about us," Luxembourg finished his sentence. "They are afraid of what they do not comprehend, of what they do not understand because they know nothing about us except that..."

"We are beings who cannot age, who cannot stay dead longer than two hours and can be dangerous when they can," Ecuador finishes in return.

"Yes, exactly."

"...do ever wonder how we came to be?" Ecuador ask. "Like, why are we here? Why do we have to exist? I mean, I like being Ecuador, but I just..."

He trails off, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know," Luxembourg answers in honesty. "I...remember it was dark, yet I felt like I was still there but I just simply didn't have a body yet. And then..."

"There was light?" Ecuador asks.

"Yes. It was weird. People simply don't remember anything when they were babies, yet I remember everything when I was an infant."

"That's what happened to me as well."

Then an idea came to Luxembourg."

"They don't know anything about us and I refuse to answer any of their questions. So, what if we give them what they want?"

If Luxembourg closes his eyes, he can imagine what expression is on Ecuador's face. Head tilt, looking perplexed.

"You want us to tell them the truth about us?"

"Not...necessarily, but more on what  _they_ want to hear, something that could perhaps throw them off on their little project," Luxembourg answers. 

"They believe we're basically gods," Ecuador informs. "They wish for us to be as human, or more like they speculate we were once human..."

"Then, let's give them what they wish to hear." 

* * *

 

**Berlin, Germany**

 

Prussia feels disgusted. No matter how much he tries to hold it in, he keeping throwing up all the thing he had in his stomach. By now, he's probably vomiting out blood by now. Of course, the thought of that unnerves Germany. Last time his brother gotten terribly sick, he was dying and there is no way he's dying since the east side of Germany isn't being disbanded or anything. 

"Anything new?" Prussia croaks out.

"Nothing for a Prussia to worry about."

Prussia in return blow a raspberry. He manages before he began to gag and grabs the trashcan nearby to waste everything once again even though the brothers are sure that there's nothing anymore.

"I hate this, I feel gross, this is disgusting," Prussia whines, paler if possible. 

Germany responded by combing his hand through his brother's hair, almost making it look like his own hairstyle.

"How are you feeling aside from disgusted?"

"I mean," Prussia rasps out. "I  _feel_ like I'm dying because I know how that feels like yet...this is so different. I don't know if you do know, or if you remember."

Ah, yes. His past time, if he can call it that. They only talked about it at least three times, how his body wasn't originally his but was someone else. Another embodiment; when Germany was a child, Prussia explains to him how he was born into an already existing body.

"No, I have not," Germany answers.

"I guess you would never know what death feels like, then," Prussia coughs out but continues. "I think that's for the best, though."

Germany combs his hand through Prussia's hair once again.

"Sleep," he orders his older brother. "You need it."

"I slept two hours ago," Prussia said nonchalantly, but nonetheless close his eyes and tries to.

Germany sighs, rubbing his face. He's worried and he's got every right to be.

Prussia's getting sick just came out of nowhere, right after being revealed to the world. Prussia collapsed two days after it, in fact, first clutching his head and trying to hold back a scream then suddenly began coughing out blood and finally started vomiting. Naturally, Germany was horrified when he witnessed his brother.

First, the world knows, then his brother got sick, and now some sick bastards want nothing more but to see what would happen if they inject acid in a country's brain. When he heard about most of the South Americas gone missing, he didn't believe it. How can countries just disappear without anyone noticing? When Luxembourg went missing, he began to worry. When he heard about Italy and his sister almost gotten kidnapped...

The thought of that simply made his blood boil but his heart pounding. He wished he was there but was thankful that his best friend can still run fast and manage to escape. He remembers Italy called him crying and freaking out about it and he had to refrain himself from going to his house to see if he was truly alright however even though he wants to he can't, as he cannot leave Prussia.

He wouldn't know what he would do if he didn't escape and he honestly doesn't like to think about it. Right now, he needs to take care of his older brother and not get kidnap, though he doubts he'll ever get kidnap. He knows that there would be...backlash for him personally. He wasn't particularly a good country back then. He was right when he heard the people demanded to know where he was when War World II happened and why he didn't do anything.

He sighs once again and hears one of his dogs coming over to probably check if Prussia was alright. Germany smiles as he ruffles the dog and walked to the kitchen to make some food (most likely soup) for his brother. 

* * *

 

**London, England**

 

"...then, thankfully, Hawaii was there to save him before the man could yell out how he was in the neighborhood," France finishes telling the story America told him while England's finishing up her needlepoint, who hums in response. France frowns. Usually, for England, she stays as her female persona for about a week, maybe even two at most, before turning back to her male persona. It's most likely have to do with England's stressing out about the whole issue. The FSP and the fact America almost got kidnapped and had to hide in Puerto Rico must have taken a toll on her. Even now, just by looking at England, France can virtually see the "I'm super stress, please put me out of my misery!" sign. France's face relaxes as he smiles adoringly at her. He stood up from the chair and made his way to England. He went behind and place his hands on her shoulders. England looks up, bemused.

"Hello," he says softly, still smiling.

"Hi?" England raised one of her eyebrows, smiling back.

France combs his hand through her hair which appears to ease her. "You seem anxious, ma moitié. Would you like for me to give you a massage?"

England didn't say a word but nodded, her smile growing larger. As he begins to rub, England visibly becomes less tense. Her laptop near her was open, showing a news article. As France read the title, he could help but exhale through his nose in amusement. 

"' _America and Canada, France and England's possible love children?_  " France read out loud. "' _Here are ten evidence that they are._ '"

England huffs out a laugh. "Well...they aren't wrong."

"True. What was the evidence?"

That must have been a wrong thing to ask as France felt England tense just a little bit.

"They...were portraits. Of us, when Canada and America were children a little bit  _after_  the Seven Years War," she said.

France himself tense though not noticeable.  _Don't say oh_. "Oh."  _Damn it_.

"Yeah," she replies. "Another one was around World War I, where we were... _ahem_ intimate.  _Too_ intimate."

France smiles, "I'm sure it was, ma moitié."

"Um," England smacks her lip. "Oh! Another one was a little after America joined the Second World War, where I had my hand on his shoulder and they seem to explain how I had a, uh, 'mama bear' look on my face. Another was where I hugging Canada during the war like a father and a son kind of way, whatever that means. Another one was..."

She falters though she didn't tense.

"What?" France frowns but didn't stop rubbing her shoulders.

"It was during The Liberation of Paris—"

With that, France's hands stop, suddenly going rigid.

"—There...I guess someone was there to take a photo of us," England looks up to see France. "It was us hugging, and ( _huffs_ ) I practically had my legs around your waist."

France himself huffs as well. He remembers that day as well. The moment they laid their eyes on one another, they basically jumped on one another. They were inseparable. France smiles at the memory.

He, once again, combs his hand through England's hair. "That...is a good evidence."

"Indeed," England agrees, although, she did look conflicted for telling him.

However, once France kissed her forehead, it quickly vanishes as she puts her hand on top of his.

_This is a nice feeling_ thought France.

Suddenly their little intimate moment ended when England's phone began to ring, making both of the nations to jump. Instantly, they both laugh.

"I should get that," England said, getting out of her seat. "It's probably from work."

He nods as he took a seat next to her's, waiting for her to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happens. I just wanted to show Iceland and her hacking skills. Honestly, I really don't know why I made her good in hacking. Norway's here and he's internally screaming but is glad his sister is alright.
> 
> When I told my cousin about Luxembourg and Ecuador, she literally asked: "They 're gonna fall in love or something?" and I swear to GOd, it was 2 am and I was trying my best not to make so much noise, I was laughing so hard. I never really thought about it, it just seems like a strange and odd couple but I like it for some reason..?
> 
> //starts rubbing hands together// THEORY TIME!!! Alright, first off, I want to say is that I am alright with people saying/believing/prefers/headcanons on how Germany and HRE are the same people, that's fine on me. However, personally, I have a theory that those two are not the same people *but* shared the same body. So like, when HRE died, a new soul/essence decided to take the body as its own and that soul/essence was Germany and only Prussia knows about this but decided not to tell anyone and so only the German Brothers knows about it. I know it sounds horrible and awful but that's what I truly believe in. (Who knows, maybe I'm wrong and they are the same but this is my theory)
> 
> Lastly, France and England are in this chapter!! I just want them to act all cunie and such. They may have been told to stay in their own country but France is not about that and so, the two are in England's place, talking about issues and worrying about their kids.
> 
> Also, I don't know why I'm into people running their hands through someone's hair.


	16. Remembering The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland and Liechtenstein have been given a heads up on the kidnapping attempt, and the FSP are gonna get what they deserve (No, my bby is not going to murder them even though he should). He also made a friend, much to his dismay. [I kinda made Switzerland a badass but then again he always been a badass]  
> Canada gets in trouble and America tries to help and ends up getting shot, sending him back to the past (not literally). 
> 
> "...Do you think she will ever return?"  
> "Of course! She promised!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably going to be lots of out of character-ness in some parts.  
> Also, during America's part, all of it will be lots of historical inaccuracies (did that make any sense?), there will be scenes will that mentions the FACE family (this exist here, okay I love it), but there will also be mentions of Tears of Trails, Slavery, Civil War, past America/South Italy, etc.  
> Thank you, enjoy.

**Bern, Switzerland**

**Saturday**  

 

 Switzerland glares out his window at anyone who looks suspicious or even does a quick peek at his house. Norway and Iceland have given him a warning on how there might (definitely) be a kidnapping attempt on Liechtenstein, based on some files Iceland found. He couldn't be so thankful for them, he told his sister about it and made sure she was by his side from now on. Then he forged a plan, to make sure they will  _never_ try to take his sister. Will it get him in trouble with his boss? Without a doubt. Will it be worth it? Hell, yes. Will it be a controversial topic once the people find out?  _Without a doubt, hell yes_. But when someone tries to take your baby sister away, you just have to shoot them. So, Switzerland told Liechtenstein to pack her things, takes his sister to Zürich with his own personal bodyguards, purposely left the front  _and_ back door open, went into her room, and waited, with two of his guns on him. 

"Okay, Basch Zwingli, do  _not_ kill them," he told himself. "Ask question first, then make them believe you're going to murder them." 

 

 

Switzerland did what he promised. There were five of them, all men, three with guns and two with tasers. It wasn't hard for the nation to take most of them down under ten minutes, using his surroundings and objects to help them take the men down, from chair to dresser. Hell, he used Lichtenstein's hairbrush and launched it to one of them with the gun. Once four of them were down, unconscious but still breathing, he grabs the fifth one who was barely conscious out of the room, making sure to lock it. 

"Alright, mister," He told the man, practically dragging him to his work office, which Lichtenstein thankfully took everything important with her. He pushes the man into his chair. "You and I are going to have a talk." 

"W-wah," the man groans. "How— _huffs_ —how can you hurt someone with a box full of ribbons?" 

"Anything could be a weapon, it all depends on how you use it." 

"Alright," the man says. "Go figure." 

"Now," Switzerland sits on his desk. "Who sent you?" 

Yes, it was obvious the FSP sent them, but one, he wanted to make sure, and two, he wants the person's name. 

"For, for Science Purpose," the man stammers, cringing when the nation was  _glaring_ at him like that. "Um, Jen, Jenna! Jenna Ambers!" 

"Jenna Ambers?" 

"She's one of the people who take care of the other countries, like asking them questions on their past, the difference between us and them, pretty much keeping in check and writing notes on each of the nations." 

"Speaking of which" Switzerland jumps in. " _Where_ are the others? I know your people took Luxembourg, as well as the rest." 

"I-I, uh, I don't know!" 

The man flinches when the nation threw a pen next to him, getting lodge into the wall. 

"Where?" 

"I swear to God!" He stated. "They don't tell us! They, they tell us a location to go where we give them one of you guys!" 

Silence. 

"Wait, are you guys people? Or like, I don't know, God?"

"Us? God?" Switzerland scoffs. "Don't make me laugh." 

"Then, um, w, what are you people?" 

The nation only replied in a stoic stare. 

"Too soon?" 

Again, however, Switzerland only continues to stare at the man. He frowns, now seeing the attempted kidnapper, thoroughly. He's American, judging from his accent, dark skin, with extreme _bright_ green eyes (which is strange but hey, Prussia has red-violet eyes and Canada's violet, so he can't judge), and can distinguish that this man is really young. If anything...

"Aren't you suppose to be at a University? College at least," he said. "You look no older than twenty-six!" 

From the defensive look the nation got, he might as well told the attempted kidnapper that his mother was a low life. 

"Hey, man, not everyone has money like you guys! And you're criticizing 'bout my age? You look like someone who should be in college!" 

Ugh, yes. Switzerland may be forever stuck in an eighteen-year-old "vessel", but that doesn't mean he can change his age, he's twenty-eight if anything. 

"I'll have you know I'm over five hundred years old," Switzerland stated, his stoic look now turn irritated. "And I'm not criticizing your age—this is not the point!"

Switzerland stood up, looming over the young man. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I have to know...do you really turn to a female every now and then?" 

Silence. 

"Back to the point," Switzerland began. "What  _do_ you know?" 

"Um, whenever I pretend I'm not listening to their conversation, they talked about how they believe some countries are different than others, like strengths, ethnicity-based and all that jazz. They think taking the ones who they assume are weak would be easier than the ones strong, I, I, really it's nothing that's really important. I know they wanted the North America brothers first, in hopes they can catch at least one of them, suspecting they're different than the ones from Europe, but they didn't." 

"Well, was there anything, I don't know, suspicious or interesting they said?" 

The young man whistled. "Other than cool theories, not that much—" he pauses. "—wait, I heard how one of the countries were willingly giving information on you guys. You know, like, how you guys become countries, how you guys were chosen by some higher-ups..." 

He kept on talking, giving more examples while Switzerland stares at him, perplexed on what he's hearing. Every nation, at one point, questions on how they become to existence to one another, and every single one of them had the same experience. It was dark and then light, and then they were...just living and alive. Why would one of them be telling them lies?  _Unless_ , Switzerland thinks,  _they're trying to...mislead them. But why? To please what they want to hear..._

_Or maybe that's exactly it! Say what they want to hear._  

"Uh, you good, Mr. Land?" Damn, he must have stayed quiet for too long. 

"Who told them?" Switzerland demands, pretending to be upset about it. Whatever's the purpose for telling misleading information, the nation is sure it's for a good reason. 

"I, uh, I think it started with an L. You said it before. Lux? Lum—" 

"Luxembourg?"

"Oh, yeah! That guy!" 

Switzerland only nodded. He then reconsiders something and groans internally. He needs to know more about this so he could tell it to his fellow countries. He's going to need someone to be the "inside job guy". He looks over at the young adult, who's innocently twiddling his thumbs and staring at him, and the nation resists to roll his eyes. 

"Alright, then..." Switzerland gestures at the guy. 

"Derik! Derik Johnson, Mr. Land." 

"Just Switzerland is fine, Johnson," He corrects the young adult then continues. "How...how  _much_ are they paying you?" 

Oh, God, he's going to hate this. 

"Five hundred." 

Switzerland's cringing must have been noticeable because Derik shrunk back thinking he said the wrong thing. " _You're_ doing all of this for  _five hundred?_ "

"Hey, don't judge! That's a lot for me!" 

"Okay," the nation exhales out, already hating this. "I will double it if you be my eye—" 

"Deal." 

Silence. 

"Really? _Just_ like that?" Switzerland questions. 

Derik shrugs, "It's a thousand bucks, dude. Besides...I don't know if five hundred could pay for my debt." 

Oh, Switzerland is  **really** going to hate this. "How about...I double it  _and_ pay for your debt." 

"Done deal." 

"Just, just like that?" 

"Like I said," Derik smiles bashfully. "It's a thousand dollars." 

The young adult pauses and looks away. 

"...and it's kinda cool, y'know...helping a literal  _country_ and stuff. Plus, the people are pretty fucking crazy." 

Switzerland only stares in response before nodding. 

"We also need to get one more thing clear," with that, he whips out his pistol that was hidden in his jacket. "I will not hesitate to kill you if I find out you told them about this." 

"Yeah, man, I, I got it. I understand." 

"Good." 

Silence. 

"You should probably get going, call your boss that it didn't go well." 

"Wait," Derik stops Switzerland from walking out. "Um, how do I, you know, call you or inform you?" 

Switzerland hesitated but walk back to Derik. 

"Give me your phone."

Once he got the phone in his hands, he puts his not-so-personal number in, with Vash as its name. He tossed it to his new "friend" who catches it with ease. 

"Be sure to give me any information  _you_ believe is important," he informs the young adult. 

"Yes, sir." 

With that Switzerland fast travels to Zürich, where Lichtenstein was impatiently waiting for her brother, twiddling with her dress. 

"Brother!" she smiles, in which he returns as well. "Are you alright? Are you well? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm alright, Erika," He reassures his little sister. "I...took care of it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, however, there are things we need to discuss on first before we tell the rest of our fellow countries." 

Lichtenstein frowns but nods nonetheless. 

* * *

 

**Ottawa, Canada**  

 

Canada just finishes getting off the phone with France, giving him every detail about how he's fine and how he's keeping tabs on his brother(s). He sat back down on his bed, Kuma being lazy and began searching for more answers and updates (and conspiracy theories) for the time being. His brothers are in Puerto Rico, which he knows they are safe, especially knowing that no one would presume that two of the North Americas are hiding there. He suppresses a sigh. He hasn't slept that much since the Italy siblings have almost gotten kidnapped, mainly so he was worried about his Italy, who called him all frantic. She was speaking so fast in Italian, he couldn't understand what she was saying, and Canada had to calm her down, promising that he has his own travel bag near (clothes, work, Kuma's food, and everything) him in case something happens.

Canada ruffles Kuma as he reads one of the new articles about himself. Is he conceited? He doesn't think so. Is he curious? Definitely. One of the articles he was reading also shows one of the only few pictures and portraits of him, some with his family and some of him in war, even one with his Italy. 

"'According to the leaked information, it has been said Canada was considered as one of the only nicest, quiet, and calmest country. He is often mistaken for his brother, America, who is said to be the opposite of him. However, whenever the other nations don't mistake him for America, he is also known as the 'ghost of the nation' as others forgets he exist, but that was until hundred years from now, they began to recognize him, especially during both the World War,'" the said country quoted, then look over to Kuma. "Well, they're not wrong." 

"'Though he may be nice and calmest, it has been claimed he is a really strong fighter—'" He was interrupted by a loud bang downstairs. 

It sounded like...glass breaking. 

Canada stood up swiftly, making Kuma jump a little. Oh, boy. 

"That sounds like trouble," He says, to no one in particular (he doubts Kuma is listening). "And is my time to go." 

With that, Canada grabs his travel bag and a carrier bag specifically to hold Kuma. He puts his laptop into it and grabs his phone, speed dialing a very close, familiar number. 

"Italy, hey, I just—" 

" _Matteo_?" the said nation pause, recollecting the familiar voice, but not the one he wanted to hear. " _Are you alright?_ " 

"Veneziano?" Canada was in the middle picking Kuma up and putting him in the carrier bag when he hears more noises, more so voices. "Uh, hi! Where's your older sister? Or older brother?" 

" _Romana is in the middle...of a, uh, call with our...our boss, are you okay? I can hear you moving around a lot_ ," Veneziano answers worriedly. 

"I'm...leaving my house, probably forever. Look," he said, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder as he crosses his travel bag's strap over his head to his other shoulder then grabbing Kuma's bag. "Just tell Romana that I will call her back and explain everything, I promise." 

" _Wait, 'forever', what do you mean_ —" 

"I'll explain it, later. Got to go, bye." 

With that, he hung up, grab the carrier, slung it over both his shoulders and began to dial America. 

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Come one, Alfie..." 

" _Hey, Matt!_ " he hears his brother's voice. He also hears another voice close by. " _What's up_ —" 

"There are people in my house," he explains, locking his door and headed to his window. 

" _Oh, fuck,_ " America swore. " _Where are you?_ " 

If Canada listens closely, he could hear Mexico in the background. 

"The house in Ottawa—" before he could finish he hears his doorknob jiggling hard, and that was his sign to get out of the window. "The one in Ottawa!"

He landed on the ground, safely. 

"Do you remember the Ottawa National Forest?" 

" _Yeah, of course_." 

"Remember the place with the lake, trees, and rocks, all in that order? The one where we always hang out when we were young?" 

" _Duh, yeah. Never can forget those rocks._ " 

Before he could respond, he hears a voice above. 

"He's outside, get him!" 

" _Matt_?!" 

"Uh, they found out I'm out," he told America, as he began to runs out of the neighborhood. The nation covers his head and Kuma's when he hears shots firing. 

" _They're shooting?! Matt?!_ " 

" _Shooting_?!" Canada hears his other brother shouts.

"Have to run. Meet you at the place," He told his brother and hangs the phone then bolts towards the forest. 

 

* * *

 

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**  

 

America's heart sank when he hears shots firing out of nowhere. 

"They're shooting?!" Silence. "Matt?!" 

"Shooting?!" He hears Mexico exclaims, pressing his ear to the other side of the phone. 

" _Have to run_ ," They both hear Canada said. " _Meet you at the place._ " 

Then he hung up. 

America, who was sitting on the couch, gripping a pillow nearby and bouncing his legs nervously, stood up. 

"I have to go." 

Hawaii and Puerto Rico who were sitting on the other side both look at each other, frowning. 

"You have to go? To Canada?" Hawaii raised his eyebrow. 

"He's our brother, he's in trouble, are you coming or not?" He said, grabbing his gun he brought with, the last question meant for Mexico, who didn't hesitate.

"Hell yes, I'm going!" 

That being said, America grabs Mexico's forearm and fast travel near the forest. 

"Nation can only fast travel to within their states, how can you fast travel to Canada?" 

"It has to do with our parents and stuff. You know, Native and Inuit? Yeah, I think because of them, both me and Canada can fast travel the entire land." 

Mexico opens his mouth to respond until he hears heavy footsteps. They both ducked down behind some trees. 

"Too heavy to be Canada's," America stated. 

"And too many footsteps to be one person, let alone be Canadá's," Mexico added. 

Both nations look at one another, having the same question.  _Who's coming?_ Fortunately (or unfortunately) for them, their question were answered when a group of people, five men, stops to catch their breaths. 

"The others couldn't take Iceland and we just found out they failed to take Lichtenstein, we  _can't_ fail this," the nations hear one of them declares to his fellow companions. 

"Yeah, but how," another one huffs out. " _How_ can we kidnap a man who runs faster than all of us? Especially a man who probably knows this place like the back of his hand?" 

"Well, for one thing," Another said, who seems to be the leader of the bunch, then continues. "That thing is  **not** a man. It's anything  _but_ a man, they're...creatures, things, that looks human. They all are." 

Him saying that makes America wants to step out of hiding and yell at him for calling Canada a thing, but Mexico's grip on his forearm force him to stand down. 

"And another thing," he continues. "We're not failing this. We're going to catch him even if we have to shoot that demon down." 

"But they said not to—" 

"Not to kill him. They didn't say anything about hurting him. Besides, I doubt he can die." 

_Don't lash out, don't lash out..._ America thought to himself. That's not important now, what's important is to find his brother and get the fuck out of here. 

"Come on, he probably didn't make it that far." 

And just like that, the bounty hunters ran to their other side, away from the nations, away from the lake, trees, and rocks, all in that order. They waited until both believe the hunters are long gone before America spoke up. 

"Come on," he told Mexico, getting up. "I know the place we're going to meet Mattie." 

"Lead the way." 

 

 

It was far to some standard. America and Mexico pretty much jog to the place (too cold for their liking, didn't bring a sweater, anything!), turning back every now and then to see if they're being followed but they don't sense anything, so it seems like all is well. 

"—and since that day, Mattie and I always go here when we can, either talk about the colonies or New France and other stuff," America finished explaining Mexico the story behind the place. "From then on, we just called it the 'lake, trees, and rocks, all in that order' because we thought it was a cool way to say it back then. Another weird thing is that the place vanishes whenever non-nations comes near, just turns into a regular forest but the moment we go into the lake, trees, and rocks, all in that order's direction, it...opens to us, I guess. " 

"'The lake, trees, and rocks, all in that order,'" Mexico repeats it. "What do you mean in that order?"

"First we have to cross this _clear_ lake that looks like the size of a football field in our eyes but really is small, then we run through these trees that only have yellow leaves, then we stop by the sky blue rocks." 

"Now it just sounds like you're bullshitting me." 

"It's not bullshit, just wait," America grins, turning back to the other country. "Don't you have some special place in your land when you were a kid, with unnatural colorful rocks, or something?" 

America's grin instantly vanishes when Mexico seems to flinch and looks down.  _Oh, fuck. That's the wrong thing to say to him_. 

"Yes, I did," Mexico answers, too quiet for America's liking, but he moves on. "How much farther?" 

"Not that far actually," America turns back and showed him the way. 

Mexico then and there understands what America meant. A small lake that's so clear, he could see the bottom of it, walking through the trees with the brightest yellow leaves he has seen, and the blue,  _sky_ blue rocks, in many sizes. It's gorgeous, he can't lie about that. Looking around looks like some kind of fairy tale setting. Maybe they are in a fairy tale. If countries exist, surely they exist as well, right? 

"You showed up, too?" Mexico was so busy admiring the beauty around, he didn't even notice Canada who was sitting on one of the biggest rock around, Kuma on the ground playing with some rocks. 

"I have to," he nodded at the other nation. 

America pulls his brother into a hug, who returns it as well.

"You scare me to death, dude," America said. 

"Really now?" Canada asks, having a small but noticeable teasing smile. 

"I hear guns going off. Yes, really," America replied. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

"Wait," Canada grabs America's wrist, now serious. "I drop my phone near the entrance of the forest. We  _have_ to get it back." 

"It's going to be risky, Matthew," Mexico commented, frowning. "We don't know if they'll come back." 

"Please, guys, I have important things in there," Canada said, giving them the puppy eyes. 

America and Mexico glance at one another.  _Damn those eyes_. 

 

 

 "Alright, we're here. Now let's find it," America said, crouching down. 

"Are you sure it's here?" 

"Yeah, I felt it drop the moment I ran in but didn't take the risk." 

It went on like that, the Big Three North looking for a phone, surrounded by snow. 

"Any luck?" 

"Nada." 

"No phone here, Mattie." 

What felt like hours, which were really four minutes, Mexico found a black thin cuboid. Mattie's phone. 

"Found it," he grins, standing up as well as the rest, waving the phone to the others. 

"Found you," said another voice. 

Fuck. 

All three nations froze hearing the voice that didn't match any of them. The three sighs dramatically as they slowly turn to the direction of the voice, Canada having a stoic look, while America and Mexico has an irritated look on their faces, the latter on his part is just glaring holes at them. And what a surprise, it's the hunters, guns pointing at them. 

"Look what we got here?" Mister Leader said. "The Three North. The North America Brothers—" 

"They're not my brothers," Mexico corrects, not caring he interrupted. 

"I don't think that's important right now, Mex." 

"—America, Canada, and Mexico," the leader stated, as if Mexico interrupting didn't occur. 

"Congratulations, you know our name, it's not like the rest of the world know." 

"What the hell, dude?" 

"This is just perfect!" Mister Leader claims. "Why get only one North American when you can get all three of them, get one, get two free." 

"Or you could get none of us, we could go on our separate ways and pretend that wasn't the most inauthentic, cheesiest thing I have ever heard of my life." 

"Yeah, okay, I have to agree on him on that one. That was just awful," America cringes. 

"Boss, I don't they're taking this seriously," one of them told the guy, much to the leader's annoyance. 

"You don't think I know that, James," he growls. 

"Look, guys," America clasp his hands together, giving the group his winning smile. "I'm flattered, we all are! My self-esteem just went up knowing someone wants to take me away, but— _ahem_ — here's the thing..." 

"We don't want to go," Canada said, crossing his arms and slightly narrowing his eyes. "Besides, last I heard, you guys keep failing on catching us, so what makes you think you'll be able to catch the North Americans?" 

"Like, Lichtenstein?" Mexico raised his brow. "That was just stupid. Her, of all countries?" 

"Yeah, she has the strongest bodyguard, like,  _ever_ ," America added. 

"Maybe, but I doubt you three have bodyguards around. Also, you should show some respect with the ones who are pointing guns at you," Mister Leader said, gesturing his men, still pointing at the nations. He then slowly walks to the nations' direction, in which America pulls his brothers closer to him, almost behind him but all stayed their ground. "Another thing, smartasses, we outmatch you things, so if—" 

Mexico interrupts again, annoying the leader once more. "We're bigger countries, we don't  _need_ bodyguards."

"And ' _another thing'_ ', hotshot, guns can't do anything on us," alright that was a lie but America knew they're going to believe them. 

"And if I may," Canada jumps in, walking close to his brothers, ignoring the guns now pointing at him, until he is right between them. "you know, why me?" 

"Yeah, what the hell, man, you try to take on the most nicest, toughest dude out of all of us?" 

"Orders are orders from the boss," one, James(?), said, while the leader glare at him. "And, and money!"

"Who," Mexico narrows his eyes. "The hell. Is the boss? _Tenemos que salir de aquí_." The last part, he said it a little faster.

He's right, they shouldn't stay and have a conversation with these fuckers. 

"Why don't you meet," Mister Leader started, then out of nowhere pulls out his own gun and points at them. "Him?!" 

The moment he pulls the trigger, Canada places his hands on each of his brothers at the same time America pulls them behind him and they were gone. They're back into Canada's home. The owner of the house was still gripping on their shoulders, panting from what they just experiment. 

"Well, that was something," Mexico said, placing his hand onto Canada's and lightly pulls it off. 

"You can say that again," Canada replied, turning to his brother and smiling. "Alright, America, take us—oh fuck." 

"Ow." 

Canada and Mexico stare at America's chest, which has a red stain, soaking through his shirt. He was hit? How come they didn't see it?! The two rush to him, both at each side, trying to keep him steady. From the looks of it, his lung got hit. 

"This..." 

He then starts coughing out blood, already feel the blood filling up his lungs. 

"Easy, US," Mexico harshly whispers. "Easy." 

"America," said Canada. "I need you to—" 

"This is," America croaks out. "is bullshit." 

He would have fall face first to the ground if the others didn't catch him. 

"Relájate, now...don't..." 

"Oh my God, Alfred, you better not be dying...right now, please..." _Since when did they sound far?_  

"'mm," America groans out. "on'y clos' mah, ugh, eyee..." 

"We...do something now...come back..." 

"First aid...get out of...come on, Alfie..." 

Oh, wow! Everything is dark now! 

 — 

_America was on his back. The sky is bright, clouds are gone now, just the blue, bright sky. He must have fallen asleep while looking at all kinds of shapes of clouds. He doesn't remember why he went outside to play, especially when he was waiting for his brother and his now new mother. He was far from home, something that his now new father forbids him. America couldn't help himself, this place with the biggest tree he has seen was where he and Native play around and talk and laugh and love and_ everything _! Sometimes, Inuit and Canada, once Atiqtalaaq, visits and they too will play, talk, laugh and love. He misses them, his first parents. Sure, France and England are great, they are magnificent, but France and England are not...them. Sometimes, he comes here in case Native comes back, so America could introduce her to his new parents and maybe even wait for Inuit to return so he can also meet them, then they could all be a happy family! But, as the days go by, America,_ Akecheta _, begins to lose hope._

_"America! America!" he hears a familiar voice._

_America quickly pulls himself up to look around, spotting his brother running towards his direction._

_"How did you find me?" he asks._

_"I know you always come here," Canada answers. "What are you doing here? You know Maman and Father hate it when you're far from home!"_

_America knew his brother been having an accent, they all do, but Canada changed when France showed up, it's almost similar to her's. It's odd, but it also fits. Sometimes, when Canada talks, it mixes between his old and new accents. It's the same with America too, he had his own kind of accent until he met England. It's strange, but it's a nice kind of strange. It's almost like they all been family since the beginning. America was all alone when Native left (aside from their people taking him in but he always leaves), not knowing when will his father, Inuit, come and take him to raise him and his brother, until he met England, then France, then reunited with his brother again, who told him Inuit was gone one day._

_"I just wanted to watch the clouds here and waited to see if Ma will arrive," he said. "She told me she will return right here. So, when I get the chance to, I come here."_

_Canada seemed to have this conflicted look on his face, before answering with an "oh" and then sat next to him._

_"...Do you think she will ever return?" Canada mumbled out, looking at the sky._

_"Of course! She promised!"_

_"Do you think she's watching over us?"_

_"Atiqtalaaq, she's gone but not gone-gone."_

_"...yeah, you're right. She'll come back," Canada turns back to America, smiling, who smiles back in return._

_"And we'll be right here when she does."_

_God, even when he was a kid, Canada could put the pieces together and figure out the truth before him._

 —   

_America was on her back. She can't get up, even if she tries to, as a sword was pointed at her. She pouts._

_"You are getting better and better," England's said._

_America smiles at that, at least she's getting better!_

_"But you always hesitate."_

_"I'm scared of hurting you!"_

_"Dear girl, you can never hurt me," England smile, reaching his hand out._

_America took it. For a while now, England had been teaching her a bit of self-defense in case anything happened. He had also been teaching her and Canada how to be a nation. It's nice having these days, where England can visit them when he had the time. He and France are always away from home, having a job and responsibility in their own nation. America dislikes the fact, that England always has to leave and is far from her and Canada. England told her at one point, that if he had the power to do so, he would stay with them._

_"Why don't you stay here forever and we can never be far again." America once told him, when England visited her last time. "Don't you and France want to stay with us?"_

_"Oh, love, I would love to stay with you and your brother," England responded. "But I am a nation, from a land far away from yours."_

_"Hmph."_

_"America," England stood up. "As much as you're important to me, my people always come first. Lass, one thing a new country should know, is that your people will_ always _come first, your people are your top priority, no matter what, more than your family, even though it sounds awful but that's how it is when you're a country. Mind you, love, you can still care for other countries, but when something happens, something that could harm your people and family and friends, your people comes first. Period. Do you understand?"_

_America let what England said sink through, she never really thought about it like that. She supposed if that's how it is to be a country, then..._

_"I understand," she finally said before looking up at him. "When will I learn to take care of my people?"_

_England smiles and combs his hand through her hair, "Let me worry about that, love."_

 —   

_America was on his back. And he dares not to move, considering there's a musket pointing at him. The weapon isn't really the thing that shocks him, it's more on who's holding it. Someone who almost shares the same face like him. He and Canada are older now, though the latter did remain a child for some time and even now, just looking at his brother, he can still see the youthfulness in him. Don't get him wrong, America himself still look young, but he has the mind of an adult (or so he claims). He has seen things, awful things, and it has seemed so has Canada, judging from those eyes holds emotions that America can't name. If he's being honest to himself...this is probably the first time his brother and he finally met face to face since the revolution happened, since for the most part, they see each other but it was from afar. There are still others, redcoats and patriots, around them, fighting and dying on each side, not paying attention to the brothers. While everything about the battle was fast, it seemed to go slow when Canada and America were finally a few inches away from one another._

_"Matthew," America manages to say, not looking at the gun pointing at him but at his brother._

_"Don't."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Don't do this. Put it down."_

_"I don't take orders from you," Matthew said, still not lowering the gun. "We're not children anymore, I do not have to listen to you."_

_"You don't have the gall to shoot me, Matthew," America dared, as he begins to stand up once he has the confidence that his own brother won't sh—_

_He felt a little prickle in his shoulder, he was too shocked to feel the pain, too busy looking at his brother who just_ shot _him in the shoulder._

_"Why do you always underestimate me, Alfred?"_

_"What in_ God's _name were you thinking?!" Alfred shouted, suddenly feeling angry._

_"We're_ enemies _, Alfred," Canada stated the truth because they are. America scolds at himself for forgetting about it, too busy hoping that his brother will listen to him. "You wouldn't hesitate to shoot Britain."_

_"Atiqtalaaq, please." America couldn't help but beg, accidentally slipping his brother's old name. "Don't do this, I don't want to hurt you. You won't win."_

_Canada, for his part, stayed silent, face showing no expression, but his eyes are screaming. Every lesson, advice, warning, teaching Prussia had told him was shouting at him to knock the gun away from Canada and take him down, yet...he can't do it. He just_  wants _Canada to be by his side once again, turn against England and join him. When Canada refused to join him, it left America feeling bitter, hurt and betrayed._ _Canada was too loyal to him, too devoted to England, and not him. Knowing his brother is still keeping silent, America continues on._

_"It's not too late to switch sides, Canada," America said his brother's nation name for the first time since the war. "We could be brothers again, we could be together again, we could both be independent of Father, and we could—we could be family once more and—"_

_That appears to anger his brother._

_"Family?_ Family?!" _He glares at America, finally dropping his musket to march towards him while talking, eyes starting to welp up in tears of anger. "You broke this family the moment you rebelled. You brought this to our family. You...you broke England's heart. You don't know the meaning of family, Alfred Jones."_

_America couldn't help but feel guilty, believing that he did broke England's heart, broke the family. Him and Papa versus Brother and Father. A family of four broken into two, now fighting against one another._

_"Family don't fight against their own. They don't start a war with one another," Canada continues, now close to America, now seeing the emotions in his eyes. Hurt, bitter and betrayed as well. "We were so happy—"_

_Stating that, he pushes America._

_"So taken care of—" push. "So loved—" push. "We were_ happy _."_ _push._

_Canada's now letting the tears fall from his face, and if America was paying attention to himself, he would have felt his own tears fall from his cheeks._

_"You and your selfishness, wanting more than what we have, breaking this family apart, breaking_ us _apart, all for wanting independence. I never wanted this, Alfred, I never wanted to take sides, yet here I am. You—" Canada sucked in some air like all of it was snatched from his lungs. "You ungrateful, treacherous, disloyal—"_

_"Disloyal? I_ am _loyal," America barks, feeling anger once more swell in him. "I am loyal to them."_

_"To who? To England's people?"_

_"To_ my _people, Canada. They became my people the moment they began living on_ my _land," He replied, glaring at his brother. "I_ love _England as much as you do, but they come first, my people come first. England told me that once. I want freedom, and so does_ my _people. They come first. Period. And_ _I don't just want to be free, I want to be his equal, Matthew. I didn't want to be behind him, I want to be_ next _to him!_

_"So while you wish to be behind him, staring at his back, only knowing everything based off of what he tells you instead of being next to him seeing it yourself, then I truly wish you two a happy bloody future together!"_

_Canada stayed silent then finally said, "You say your people but what about_ her _people?"_

 —   

_America was on his back. He's staring at the clouds, under the tree, his mother's tree. He did it. He finally did it. It feels so great, to be free, to gain his independence. But he's hurt as well. America tries to think of a time where he saw England cry before, but he can't. He doesn't recall any time England bawled his eyes out. In the end, England couldn't shoot America, he just fell into his knees and began to cry._

_"You used to be so...great."_

_He told England that, before attempting to walk towards him, only for Canada who was nearby, raising his own gun at him._

_"Go," he told America. "You won, just go."_

_He listens, not wanting to make the matter worse. Canada was once again right; he broke England's heart. He also broke Canada's, the family, hell, even France's. He hates this feeling. He hates this. However, his people are happy, so he's happy too. This must be how it feels to finally be a true, free country. But being a true country means to declare wars and win? No, it can't be. He sat up and look around, at every tree, every bird, every cloud, every resource. This is not his land anymore, his home. It's their land now, their home. It's theirs now and America is more than willing to share it all. He will make this land_ beautiful _. Though the thought is great and all, he still feels this heaviness in him. It's not going to be easy, at all. He knows he can't give them everything but he will try. He also knows he will have to do some...things that he won't like, but if it's for the sake of his people, then he'll have to do it. He hears footsteps behind him, but he's not afraid. He already sensed his brother's "aura" as they call it._

_"How is he?" America asks, his back facing Canada._

_"He is tired, he is quite ill, but he will be fine. Just needs his rest."_

_"That's, that's good."_

_Canada then sat next to him, admiring the beauty of nature._

_"How does it feel?" Canada asked. "To be independent?"_

_"It's...nice," He replied, truthfully. "I...I know why you stayed by his side. It's good that someone is...devoted to him. I know I broke this family, I know that you probably hate me for this, but maybe, maybe we can be family again, be brothers again. And, and maybe one day, you'll know what gaining independence feels like. I still love him, but I love them, too."_

_"Maybe...Do you truly still love him?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"...Good. That's all I need to know. I know one day we will all be together again," Canada sighs. "What would Mother and Father think of all of this?"_

_"Nothing good. You knew she will never come back, did you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you never correct me?"_

_"I wanted you to have hope, I suppose."_

_America hums._

_"I believe we'll meet them again. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I know we will."_

_America looks up to the tree._

_"I believe so, too."_

 —   

_America was on her back. She hasn't left her room for quite a while. It hurts, everything hurts. She's crying, her head hurts, her body hurts, her chest hurts, but worst of all, her people are hurt. Not her people but_ her _people. The Cherokee were forced to move, forced to give up their land, and America allows this. Jackson assured her it was for the best, it was good for the people. But what about her people? For the past few years, America tries to forget about her mother, tries to erase everything about her by pretending her people doesn't exist. Her people must be the only humans who probably know who America is, judging by all the hurt and betrayed looks she gets from them._

_She's so terrible to them, all of them. It shouldn't matter to her, they're not her people ("But it's your mother's people," said a voice in her head), she shouldn't worry about them ("You should."), yet she feels so ashamed of herself ("You should feel ashamed of yourself."), why can't she be boss of this ("It's not your job to be president of the United States, your job is to be the United States.")? She feels every pain from them, every hurt—_

_"Stop, America," she told herself. "They're not your people."_

**_Yes, they are._ **

_"No, they're not. The others are my people."_

**_They're from Europe._ **

_"They became my people the moment they began to live on my land."_

**_It was_ their _land first. It was your_ mother's**  _ **land.**_

_"No."_

_**Yes.**    
_

_"Stop."_

_**You will hate yourself years from now.**    
_

_"No," she was sobbing by now, covering her face now._

**_You have to help them,_ ** _**America**. _

_She wants to help...but her superiors said it was for the best, for her people. But what about her first people?_

 —   

_America was on his back. He doesn't want to get out of bed. It felt like his head was going to split in two. Never thought that his own people will go against one another. He wants to help, he really does, but he doesn't know who to help. The North or the South? He doesn't know who side he should go against. He groans as he twists and turns, he had headaches before, he had migraines, but he never had this before. It's like someone is slowly ripping his brain into two. Scratch that, it's like someone is ripping his body into two. Generals from each side are trying to convince the nation to pick their side and fight the others and it hurts him for having to pick a side, to begin with._

_"Pick the Confederacy, America..." said the first voice, that sounds almost like his own._

_"No, America! Side with the Unions! Think of the slaves! They don't deserve this!" another voice said._

_"Who cares about them? They're_ slaves _. They're not our people."_

_"Yes, they are. They became our people the moment they lived here."_

_"Lies! They don't deserve anything! They are worth nothing! We never cared about Native's people, why should we care about them?!"_

_"Because it's the right thing to do, no human should go through this! They have been_ tortured _, abused! What kind of nation are we to take some other nation's people, to enslave them?!"_

_"Shut up, they're not our people!"_

_"Stop!" America yells out._

_"Pick a side, America."_

_"Pick our side, America!"_

_"Do the right thing, America!"_

_"This is the right, thing, America!"_

_By now, America was standing up and pacing muttering "enough" so quickly it sounded gibberish. It was until he stops when he notices himself in the mirror. It was him in a Confederate uniform, with a grim face. America was too shocked to think clearly. Was that really him? Wearing that uniform? The one in the mirror tilt his head and smiles an emotionless smile._

_"Pick a side, Alfred," he said. "Pick the right side."_

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_"No!" The nation didn't know what to do but to punch the mirror._

_"Pick a side, America!"_

_"Pick a side, America!"_

_It hurts, everything hurts. He needs to pick a side, immediately._

—    

_America was on her back. She's laying on her bed, feeling a bit nervous. She was invited to a nice gathering along with her sister, with other nations. She's also excited, having a giddy feeling in her stomach. From what she knows, her father is hosting it. Her superiors had encouraged her to go and mingle and have fun, and really, how can she say no to that? Right now, she's waiting for her sister so they could both go down and do this thing called "socializing". Once she and her sister finally went, she expected to be a small gathering, but lo and behold, there were_ lots and lots _of people, both nations and possible higher-ups. America and Canada never really met other nation, considering they're from a different continent and all that._

_"Woah," the nation couldn't help but exclaim softly._

_"Tell me about it," Canada responds quietly, she turns to her. "Come now, Amelia."_

_America smiles at her sister. For the most part, America only stayed by her sister's side, talking and introducing herself (and introducing her sister as well since no one notices her, at all), and following France from time to time. She was in the middle of having a conversation with France, Canada (she really wasn't talking at all, just listening and eyeing at some direction), and two other non-nations, sipping her drink only to choke on it when she spots someone across the room. She was stunning, she had dark brown hair pulled with a long crazy curl on the right side of her head, olive skin tone, hazel like eyes, and the most adorable pout on her face. She looks irritated like she doesn't want to be in this gathering in the first place. She was talking to two males, one that looks like her, probably her brother._

_"Wow," she whispered out loud despite herself._

_America's gawking must have been noticeable because someone nudges her with their shoulder. She looks over to see Canada raising an eyebrow at her knowingly, as well as France who was smiling almost teasingly, and the other two stares at her weirdly. She felt her cheeks goes red and looks down._

_"I apologize, but, um, who, who is she?" The nation asks before she could stop herself._

_"If you're so curious about her, she is South Italy or Italy Romana, but for the most part is called Romana," one of the non-nation said._

_"The one next to her is younger her brother North Italy, or Italy Veneziano," France added. "The other is Spain, he is known to be Romana's boss."_

_America only nodded, smiling. She heard of the Italy Siblings but never known what they look like. Canada has this playful smile, tilting her head to Romana's direction. France winks at her, too._

_"Why don't you introduce yourself to her, ma chére?" France looks over to the Italian. "I must warn you, she has a temper and is quite rude, but since you're a woman, she might be nice to you. Still, you may never know when it comes to her."_

_She once again nodded and slowly walked towards South Italy. Every step, she's getting nervous, feeling her palm around her glass becoming sweaty. She shouldn't be this flustered but she is, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. What if she makes a fool of herself? What if she trips and spills her drink on the Italian? America turns back to see encouragement from both France and Canada. With that, her confidence boosted up and marches straight to the country. However, when the said country looks over at America, curious and annoyance plastered on her face, she felt like the words were stuck in her throat as she freezes up. Now, her brother and boss were looking at her. Romana looks at her, waiting._

_"Can I help you?" She asks, with the strongest yet beautiful accent America has ever heard._

_America could only stare until she said quite loud enough for the Italians and Spaniard:_

_"Damn."_

_The three stared at her with wide eyes and America just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, already feeling her face going red. She turns back to her sister and Papa. Judging from their looks (Canada was covering her face and France closing his eyes, eyebrow twitching), she can tell they knew it didn't go well, despite not hearing what she said. That didn't surprise America but what did surprise her was that soft laughter coming from Romana, covering her mouth, trying to hide her smile._

_"I have never heard a woman curse aside from myself," Romana says through her laugh. "Especially coming from a woman who looks to be pure."_

_"I..." America huffs out her own giggles. "I suppose I was nervous. Um, I, I'm America."_

_She did a small curtsy to the older Italian, forgetting her brother and boss' presence._

_"I am Italy Romana," she nodded. Little did she knew America got that information. "You may call me Romana. This is my brother Italy Veneziano, or Veneziano, and Spain."_

_She gestures to them, who they respectfully nodded to the American nation. From then on, America just knew, this will not be the last time she will meet Italy Romana._

 —   

_America was on his back, laying on his bed, relaxing when he hears a knock on his door. Wonder who that could be? As he got up to the front door of his small door, he fixes his hair and adjusted his glasses._

_"Yes, hello—" His next words dies when he realizes who was at his door. "I, um, Italy Romano, uh, Hello."_

_"Ciao, America," the Italian._

_It was silent until America snaps out of his trance and opens his door wider for the Italian._

_"Come in, come in, I have, um, water, and, and other things. Er, how did you know where I live?"_

_"I have my ways."_

_America was right when he believed they would meet again, both in male personas and female personas. One of the things he realizes was that Romano was friendlier to women and children more than men, since last time they met, they were both in their male personas and called America a bastard and insults Spain a lot. So, when Romano haven't called him a bastard by now confuses him a little._

_"Is something...not that I don't want you here, like I do, but not in an odd way, but why, why are you here?"_

_"I, I need a small, no, big favor," Romano hesitated, crossing his arms._

_"Favor? Anything, go on," if that means he'll get closer to the Italian, then so be it._

_"I...there has been an issue on my part of the land," he began. "A poverty kind of issue."_

_"Oh. Do you need help? I'm willing to help you out of it!"_

_"In a way, sì,"_ that's yes in Italian _."But...it's, um..."_

_Romano looks down, not wanting to look America in the eyes. He puts his hand on the smaller nation's shoulder._

_"Hey, you can tell me," America smiles encouragingly._

_"Che, I know, bastard," Romano scoffs, now looking up and glaring at the American nation._ There's his Italy...wait what?

_"It's a...different kind of help," Romano said. "There has been a poverty issue, like I said, in the rural part my land as well as other places. My people... wish to immigrate here to live a better life and I was hoping—"_

_"Yes," America answer before he can think about it. He can't help himself, Italy looks so sad and embarrassed and America just wants to squeeze him until he's not—_

_"You don't even know what you're agreeing on!"_

_"You wish for me to let them in, yes?"_

_"I, well, yes."_

_"Then, alright, no problem."_

_"Are...you sure?" Italy frowns, still worried. "Surely, your superiors..."_

_"It's fine, just let me take care of that and you'll take care of the issue unless you want me to help—"_

_"No! Allowing them to immigrate here is enough," Italy exclaims (since when did America began calling Romano by Italy only?) then continues on. "Only for while, until I fixed this damn poverty problem."_

_"Alright, it's fine by me."_

_With that, Italy smiles a shy but small smile. "Thank you, America. I...should get going."_

_"Um, yeah, you can always come back!"_

_"I'll be sure to remember that. Grazie, again."_

_Once the Italian left, he stood there, not bothering to close the door, and then declaring out loud: "I think I'm in love."_

_It wasn't long until he visited his brother._

_"I mean, he didn't have to ask at all, I would have done it anyway, but, but, my God, I couldn't even say no if I can, Canada—"_

_From then on, America relied on his brother when it came to his feelings with a certain Italian country. Canada for his part only smiles and listens, while occasionally tease his brother._

_"It seems like you've fallen for South Italy," Canada pointed out, making America stops his ramble on said country._

_America pauses, finally letting that statement sink in. The nation was sure he was pink across his face as he let out an awkward laugh._

_"I guess you're right."_

 —   

_America was on his back, laying on his bed, letting the information sink in. There's a war coming, the First_ World _War, The Great War. And he's not entering it. It's really not his problem. If they wish to go to war for some assassination, then whatever, as long as America's not going to step in other than assisting his allies with supplies. Besides, he has other things to worry about than thinking about entering the war (which he does not!)._

_It went on until he heard England and Canada entering the war. They declared war on Germany, for invading Belgium he believes and rejecting an ultimatum. Then, from yesterday, he heard Germany declared war on France. He's quite worried, but he knew they can handle themselves, especially his brother. It's weird, Canada doesn't like fighting and people often underestimate him for being weak because of that, but he's a very strong fighter. Later on, they declared war on Austria-Hungary, then the Ottoman Empire. He heard about Italy and his brother entering the war as well. The thought of that makes the American nation feel uneasy, almost wanting him to join in, but he refrains, knowing it's not his business, not his problem. He's only going to aid them and that's that, he won't join the war._

_He believes it...until the Lusitania incident happened. He felt his people's anger and hurt run through his blood, felt his own anger and hurt run through his blood. He was livid, as well as Wilson, but he still didn't ask Congress to declared war on the Central Powers. It angers the country but he let it go, knowing it was probably for the best if they stay out of it. Then Germany continues on with the unrestricted submarine warfare...then the Zimmerman Telegram...needless to say, America was not happy._

_When he heard about the Zimmerman Telegram, he went to Mexico, demanding what he decided, ("No soy estúpido, Estados Unidos. If you haven't noticed, I am a little busy right now, also I'm not interested, they're getting desperate and I am not about to be their little distraction for Mr. US so have fun.") then next thing he knows, he's entering the war, on his way to France._

_"I thought you weren't going to enter the war," he heard a familiar voice behind him._

_"Yes, I thought so too, but Germany had gone too far," America said, turning to Canada. "Wow, Matthew, you need a haircut, you're starting to look like Francis."_

_"Haha, so I have been told," Canada replied in a sarcastic tone._

_Canada walked up to his brother and embraces him, America in his part reciprocated._

_"Oh, I missed your face."_

_"I know, me too."_

_"How awful do I smell?"_

_"Like you just bathed in the mud with the side of dead fishes."_

_"Really now?" With that, Canada began to rub his face onto America's right cheek and neck._

_"Oh, you son of a—"_

_"Are you lads done?"_

_America laughs, "I missed you too, Arthur. You too, Francis."_

_England shook his head but had a smile on his face, France was next to him, crossing his arms._

_"Now that you're finally entering, we need to talk," France informs._

_"Of course. Lead the way."_

_—_

  _America was on her back, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, with Romana by her side. Is it bad that she already knew the outcome of the Paris Peace Conference won't be great at all? She tried to make her allies listen to the Fourteen Points, but they weren't having it. She feels a little bad for Germany. Sure, what he has done was bad, but putting all the blame on him? what about Serbia and Hungary? America sighs, it's not going to end well, she can feel it. Hell, she can hear her mother telling her to watch out for the future. Oh, well, she can worry about the future when it comes, right now she needs to worry about the present. Lithuania is living here with her, and she's been a great help, being a housemaid basically but it seems the Baltic nation doesn' seem to mind, saying it felt like heaven. It's nice, having someone with her in her empty house. Hey, she gets lonely from time to time! It was even nicer when Romana of all nation came to her house and practically began living here. From time to time, Romana would come into her room and they would just talk, about everything from talking about their past to how Romana feels weird being away from home. Sometimes, Lithuania would join as well. America wants it to be like this forever._

_"...and that's how my sister was held prisoner by that potato bastard," Italy finishes telling her story._

_"Wow, that's sound..."_

_"You don't have to say anything."_

_"Alright," America said, laughing, in which the Italian nation joined in as well._

_They stayed silent for a bit until America spoke up, in a soft and quiet tone._

_"I think there's going to be another war, Italy. Something more...awful, I suppose."_

_"From what I hear from my sister, there might be."_

_"Are you...thinking about joining?"_

_"If I have the power, I wouldn't," Italy moves to the side to look at the American nation. "Are you thinking about it?"_

_"Oh God, no. I don't I want to. If it doesn't concern me then there's no point in joining."_

_America turns fully to look at the other nation. Unfortunately, Lithuania didn't join them this time, saying she was too tired. America stares at the nation before her. Ever since Italy began staying in America, she started to look like the American nation's people little by little. Maybe it's because her imagination or maybe because Italy has the exact hairstyle every woman living here has. It's short, wavy and curly, all smooth to her right side of her head, aside from her adorable curl resting on top of her headband. It's almost the same as America, except it's on her left side of her head and her hair is a little more longer. Whenever they go out, she is stood out from the three of them, and frankly, America can see why. She's very attractive, beyond gorgeous. If only Italy looks at her the same way men look at the Italian._

_"...America? Are you alright?" The said nation was brought back from reality when Italy was snapping her fingers at her._

_America feels her face going red, flabbergasted that she let herself get caught for staring. "Uh, I, I, um, oh my God..."_

_"What?" Italy suddenly looked confused, tilting her head to the side._

_"You're so perfectly beautiful," she finally confessed._

_Italy herself now went red in the face, a surprised look written all over it. If Canada was here, she would either tease her or congratulate her for finally confessing. She has one emotion in her eyes, one that could America instantly recognize from her sister, father, and Papa. Fond, adoration, appreciation, and love but all different than the ones she receives from her family. That was all the proof for America to know that Italy feels the same way. Right? Either way, it didn't stop herself from planting a quick but sweet kiss on the Italian's lips before pulling away, grinning like an idiot._

_"I'm...sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"I, I don't know."_

_"Don't apologize for something you don't know, idiot," Italy said, though not in a malice way but a teasing kind of way. She's giving her the sweet small shy smile._

_America smiles back._

_"I've...been wanting to do that," America confessed._

_"Oh? Since when?"_

_"Mmh, since the first time I laid my eyes on you."_

_"Tell me more."_

_In the end, the entire night, America began confessing to everything, while Italy listens, holding the American's hand._

_—_

_America is on his back, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, with no Italy, no Lithuania. It's lonely here, now. Once the Great Depression hit, Lithuania had no choice but to go back to Russia. All three of them didn't like it one bit, but she had to, saying that she will return one day so all three of them could hang out and be like the old times. Then, she left. It was only his Italy and himself. It felt empty without Lithuania but the two have to move on, knowing they both have to deal with something bigger. Again, the Great Depression. America can feel his people's emotion. They're desperate, hurt, angry, frustrated..._

_America (and Italy when he can) tried to help his people with anything from giving money to giving everything he owns from his other house to them. It was hard, he's not going to lie, his people blame his president, he blames himself, the Depression was getting worse throughout the man's term, but America refused to lose hope, then 1932 rolled around and the man was out of the office. In 1935, America notices the proofs and signs of improvement, which made him a little less stress and tensed. Everything seems to be going well, they're progressing, they're improving, and as long as Italy's by his side, he won't have to be alone in this. That is until 1939 came around, near the start of September._

_"I have to go," Italy had told him._

_"Go where?" America knew what he meant but he was hoping, hoping that the Italian was going to say he's going to out for a walk or something._

_"Home."_

_"Why? I, you said you like living here, that you like it here," America probably sound pitiful and pathetic but frankly, the nation doesn't care. He doesn't think he could handle being alone here again._

_"I do like it here, I really do, but this is not my home," Italy said. "I have to help my brother, I have to help my people. I've been away for too long and they need me now."_

_America didn't understand until everything clicked in his head. The other side of the world, a war is beginning, Germany invaded and attacked Poland, he believes. America was too busy working with his people and worried about the Depression that he wasn't keeping track of what was happening in Europe, but Italy was. The American nation gently grabs Italy's hand._

_"No, Italy, it's going to get dangerous over there, Don't go."_

_"I have to go," he pulls his hands out of the nation's hand. "I_ have _to go."_

_"You don't have to go back, you don't have to do anything! Why would you go back? You, you could, you could stay here. I'll take care of you, of us, and, and we don't have to go to—" America is now getting desperate, voice cracking, raising his voice a little louder, stuttering, eyes welling up with tears, placing his hands on the other nation's shoulders, thinking it will stop the Italian. He doesn't want him to go, doesn't want to be alone._

_"America, you bastard, stop," Italy said softly, placing his own hands over each side of the American's face, calming the nation slightly. "I_ have _to go. It's my job, it's my task, it's my liability,_ responsibility _. I have to go. I want to stay here with you, but you know I can't. I...this isn't my country. I don't really have a place here. You know this."_

_"I know," he finally accepted it, leaning on the nation's touch, placing his right hand over the Italian's left and then place his head on Italy's shoulder. "But...you know you're always welcome here, right?"_

_"Hm."_

_"When you return, I'm going to hug and kiss you so hard, you won't breath for a month."_

_"I like to see you try, bastard."_

_He's alone in this house. No Italy, no Lithuania. Just him and his thoughts._

_—_

_America was on his back, refreshing everything that just happened in the past 72 hours. He knew right away when parts of his body began to ache like hell. He was in the middle of talking to Roosevelt and Hopkins when his chest suddenly began hurt as if someone set it on fire but ten times as painful. If he wasn't in extreme pain, he would have laughed at both of their faces. It went on like that for a few hours (three, maybe four) until the pain lessens and he was informed of what happened. There was an attack on Pearl Harbor. It took him a minute to let that information sink in, then remember someone special to him._

_"Hawaii," He said out loud before quickly fast traveling to his older sibling's house in Oahu, making his side ache a little more but he ignores it, and starts to call out. "Hawai'i?!"_

_The door was unlocked so America let himself in, looking around for the other._

_"Hawai'i, call out for please."_

_The nation only got silence for a response. He looked around until he sees a door from the back open. When he entered, he sees Hawaii. He was on his knees, back facing the nation._

_"Hawai'i?" America had called out quietly. "Please."_

_His older brother in replied by slowly turning his head to face him. America's heart sank when he sees his older brother's face. His red eyes were brimmed with tears, there's already tear stains on his face, no teasing or even a small smile, no emotion at all, like the attack took every feeling he had, except pain. Of course, he would be in pain, probably felt more pain than America did, this is his land, after all. America rushes towards him and presses himself to the other, nose to nose, forehead to forehead. Realizing what the American was doing, Hawaii leaned in more and let the tears finally fall. America embraces his older brother._

_"It's okay," America said, comforting. His voice and body movement has "gentle" written all over it, but his eyes screech "anger", pure anger. "He's going to_ pay _for this. He's going to pay, he's going to pay, he's going to pay..."_

_He kept repeating, letting the anger fill his emotion. America stayed neutral for a long time, Isolationism and all that. But this? Ohh, the axis made a big mistake, Japan made a big mistake. They want war?_

_America will give them war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be one of the longest chapters I ever did.  
> I honestly want Switzerland to have a human friend who isn't his people, idk why, just go with it.  
> Originally, I was going to make Canada get kidnap but I was like "nahhh, his brothers are gonna save him."  
> Oh, snap, America gotten shot! But he's America so he's going to be fine!  
> So this is my personal take on America's lifespan and his struggles throughout the years, from child to soldier.  
> Why is he remembering all of this? Who knows, maybe a certain someone is trying to talk to him...?  
> I feel like I made a bunch of mistakes in this chapter, ugh, I'll fix it later, Hope you guys like this!


	17. "I Remember Everything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Korea reads some theories, tweets and gets a visitor.  
> What's worse than a group of people after you? A group of people worshipping you.  
> America is still dead and remembering the past. He also remembers events during WWII.  
> He also talks to his mom. 
> 
> "Why haven't you tried to help us? Or if it bothers you, then why don't you do a thing?"  
> "A nation's job is to be a nation, not the president or prime minister, or king. And a nation's job is to listen to their boss, their superior, no matter what. Even if you disagree with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there's going to be historical inaccuracies once again and is my personal take on what happened, mentioning of FACE Family, WWII events, very brief mentions of other nations, past America/South Italy.  
> Thanks, hope you like it!

**Seoul, Korea**  

 

Im Yong Soo, also known as South Korea, is busy doing a very important task. Reading tweets and memes on them. Alright, it's not an important task  _at all_ , but it was one of the only things he could do. All he had to do was work and stay away from society. To top it all off, people are now hunting them! Sure, they're not...humans, and they're very interesting and cool and all, but still! Isn't kidnapping nations a bit much?! Aren't the FSP a  _little_ afraid they'll get in trouble? At first, South Korea was reading one of the very few forums, threads and message boards that talked about them, prior to the exposed, four years ago on how a few users (anonymous) found old pictures and letters with nations like him, more of the former than the latter. Most of it was pictures of most wars and battles, comparing it side by side, circling any nations in it, theories on how they're vampires, demons, angels, some even saying they were aliens.

Now that  _this_ happened, it resurfaced again, now calling them by their nation names but others are still convinced that they're from another galaxy. Some were pretty convincing to the Southern Korean. He's reading more on the _"omniverse nation theory"_ , a theory from someone who claims to be an astronomer and cosmologist, how the entities (nations) were probably in another "verse", how they're more entities like them in the verse, blah blah blah drawing circles, fall to earth, lots of big words. Sounds cool, but who knows, really. Though if he's being honest, it sounds legit to him, he would have believed it if he was human. Who knows, maybe they're right?

South Korea 'hmph' as he scrolls down twitter. At least some people have humor on the whole  _"Immortal Beings walk among us"_ bull. 

_"Bruh, yall telling me there was a real Captain America???? #REALNATIONS"_

_"Immortals are real? Now, all we need is @mrkreeves to admit he too is one #Keanureeves #Immortals #REALNATIONS"_

_"I'm pissed that every nation are fking beautiful and don't have any acne at all!!!! #WTF #REALNATIONS"_

_"Yooo, I swear on my mama that America was a student at my college!!! #REALNATIONS"_

_"The best thing about this is the fact that ppl are now shipping nations now #WTF #REALNATIONS #Bruh"_

_"All those conspiracy theorists who was telling us that people like them exist: [meme]"_

"'When you're pissed at the government for keeping the secret of Immortals existing but you don't want'..." South Korea pauses, feeling a  _familiar_ but distant aura. He suppresses a sigh, instead, he groans. This is going to be _awkward_...What the hell is he doing here?

It wasn't long since a man who works for his boss walked in. 

"Mr. Im, someone, er...wish to speak with you," he said in their language. 

"Let him in," South Korea grumbles quietly. "...and leave us be, will you?" 

One second later. 

"South," said a familiar voice. 

"North," South Korea responds back. "It's not that I'm happy to see you, but why are you in my side of the land?" 

South Korea turns to look at his younger brother only to be taken aback by a sight of North Korea having a bruise under his left eye and a split lip, favoring his right foot, though it seems to be healing slowly. He looks like him, except with longer hair in a low braid, his curl almost as if it refused to lay on his left side of his head and brown eyes that's a little brighter than his. Yes, people, South Korea is the oldest. It's funny how everyone never believes him throughout the centuries that he's the oldest.

He doesn't really blame them, he was always the crazy one between the two while his younger brother was always the caution one and constantly tries to look out for him, where the oldest suppose to be the cautious one and the youngest crazy. Though, there  _were_ times where North was the crazier one, even for him. Now...he's the apathetic one who talks when he wants to and South is still the crazy one. 

"..." 

"...you look awful," South said. 

"...thank you." 

"So, what happened?" 

North looks down. "The...group." 

"FSP?" 

"Yes." 

"And you're here because...?" 

"I...had to escape somewhere...I could have gone to Father." 

South exhales, "No, no, it's fine, I guess. You should have, I don't know, called or something." 

"Now, where is the fun of that?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Come here, let me see your wounds." 

"It will heal itself." 

"Maybe, but I still want to see it, North."

North nodded, walked towards his older brother, still looking down. 

"You didn't bring anything with you?" 

"I was rushing...everything was unimportant." 

Good God, can it get any more awkward? 

"...Does anyone have any leads? On the...suspect?" 

"No, not-not yet," South looks up. "So, they tried to take you? Like, someone had the courage to go to your part of Korea and try to kidnap you?" 

"Yes." 

"Have you seen the list one of the nations sent?" 

"No." 

Of course. 

"Alright, well, um. One of the nations hacked into the groups' page and found some file of a list of nations they wanted to take," South explains, rubbing his neck. "From what I gather, they managed to fail on catching two of them, I guess." 

"Hm," North looks around and spots a television plastered on the wall. "Anything else?" 

"That's all I know, I mean, it's not like it can get any worse—" 

"Yong Soo...Yong Soo," North cuts in, eyes glued on the television, wide eyes, gripping his older brother's arm. 

"What, what?" South looks up, now alert, looking around. 

North only points.

South looks to the TV and froze. 

"Turn it up." 

South grabs the remote, turning the volume to the max and listen. 

"...Oh no," South breathed out. 

* * *

**Pyramid of the Sun**

 

_"Wah, it's still so beautiful," young Mexico, now calling himself Teotihuacán as well declared out loud._

_Somewhere inside the Pyramid of the Sun, there's a hidden room where only him and Aztec (and Xolo) can go, where there's a circular hole in the center of the room, big enough for both of them to go in. Down there is their little special secret that no one must know, not even future historians._

_His only response from his father was a chuckle and ruffling his hair. After what felt like a million years, Teotihuacán was finally back to Aztec. He himself seemed to be relief that he's back as well, but his eyes are heavy and distance. He's hiding something. Teotihuacán doesn't like it when he does that. His father assured him that it was nothing important, but still, a son has every right to be worried about their father._

_"Oh!" Teotihuacán exclaims, making Xolo jumped a bit. "I finally got it!"_

_Aztec eyes widen a bit. "You finally figured out your own name for this land?"_

_"Uh-huh," Teotihuacán nodded eagerly._

_"Will you tell your father what it is," Aztec smiles, placing his hands on the side of his child's face, pinching his cheeks._

_Teotihuacán stood straight, puffing his chest out, very proudly. He points at his father._

_"Mexica," he stated, then points to himself. "México!"_

_Mexica, Aztec's name (he never really had a name but it was...something), falters but smiles warmly at his son. He hates being called Aztec but what he hates, even more, is others who are not his people call him by his name. They're not worthy enough to know his name._

_"México and Mexica, Son and Father," he said._

_"Together, they are the Gods of this land!"_

_"Yes, yes," Mexica agreed, eyes looking anywhere but his son._

_His time is almost here, he can feel it. He knows the rest of his...family are dead or dying right now. Someone...someone stronger than him is coming. Powerful than himself, and he hopes to any gods out there will watch over Teotihuacán—Mexico—and protect him._

_"México," Mexica starts. "I must tell you something, something very important."_

_"Hm?" Mexico sat down, listening._

_"...there will be...people, people like us, who are coming. They are almost here."_

_"Are they friends?"_

_"No."_

_Mexico stood straight once again, wary. "Enemies?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_Mexico pauses. He's not stupid, he's smart for his age, Olmec told him, Maya told him, Mexica told him. His father is dying and he's going to be alone. Well, minus the people who will arrive. Mexico sniffs, lips wobbling, tears welling up. He doesn't want to be alone. Mexica knows his son, more than any other Land Gods, more than any of his other parents, he can read his son, he knows what was on his mind. He ruffles Mexico's now long hair._

_"I know, my son," said Mexica. "I know. But you must be strong, for both of us."_

_Mexico's lips still wobble but nod nonetheless. He doesn't want his father to go, he didn't want any of his family to go. This is unfair..._

_"It's not fair, Mexica," Mexico said, now hugging his father. Even Xolo, who was relaxing nearby, whines and nudges his nose to the Land God._

_"Oh, my child," Mexica held him tightly. "Nobody says that life was going to be easy."_

_"I know. I just wished we had more time."_

_"I know, my son, me too—"_

"—ico, the news..." 

* * *

 

 **Ottawa, Canada**  

 

"No, this is not a joke, everyone! The-there are people out there who are now  _worshipping_ these, these nations! There are people who are literally starting this religion, believing that these nations are Gods! I have never—" 

"You  _got_ to be kidding me," Mexico says out loud, to no one in particular, running his hands through his hair, letting the memory slide now that he's seeing the news. "Oh, United States is going to piss out of his eye socket." 

"This can't be happening," Canada crosses his arms. "Why would they do that?" 

"Perhaps, it has to do with the fact that you two are immortal beings who can't age? Or the fact that you guys can't die?" a female voice from behind the two nations proposed. 

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Young," the Canadian nation huffs out. "My brother in that bathroom over there is dead at this moment." 

"But, he will come back alive?" Mr. Young asks.  

"Yes, he will." 

"...If I may, um, how long do you...nations die?" 

"Between two minutes to two hours but it depends on the wounds, really," Mexico said. "A gunshot in the head, heart, lungs, any vital organs, will kill us for a while, however, a gunshot or stab in any other places, it will usually heal in the blink of an eye, though again, it  _really_  depends on the wound. United States was shot in the lungs. From the looks of it, the blood was already filling in. It won't be long until he wakes up." 

"However, there were...others like us, before we exist, ancients or the originals if you wish to call them that, who were the embodiments of this land, who passed away and it went to us." 

Mr. and Mrs. Young both nodded slowly, grasping on the information. 

"That's..." Mr. Young hesitated. 

"It's alright, you won't offend us," Canada looks over at his people with a smile. 

He's thankful really. When America died, they didn't know what to do. Canada couldn't fast travel to Puerto Rico and they don't know where to go, so Mexico picked the, for now, dead nation and Canada had to knock on someone's random door, hoping someone would answer and let them hide in their place. That's when the sweet, young (haha!) couple Charlotte and Nathan Young opened the door, surprise (which was very understandable) to see  _three_ nations on their porch, begging to let them in. Yeah, they were freaked out that Mexico was carrying a dead America, but Canada explains how he'll come back. It wasn't long until they let them in and put the dead nation on their bathtub ("No way in hell are we going to put the dead US on their damn spare room, Canada!" Mexico exclaims). 

"That's...really extraordinary yet terrifying." 

"Oh, you should see the ones who witnessed our deaths before the revolution," Canada said. "They believed we were witches and demons." 

"...Um, a-are you?" Mrs. Young smiles nervously. 

Mexico and Canada look at one another then back at the couple. 

"We...don't know. There's a possibility but I doubt we're witches or demons. We just..." 

"Nations," Mexico said. 

"Yeah." 

"I, ha, I don't mean to be rude, or too curious, but, how, how were you guys...born?" 

"We don't know. We don't know how we came to be or where we came from," Mexico said, truthfully. "It was just darkness, then light, and we were born." 

"Sorry," Canada looks to his people. "We don't have the information about our origins." 

"Don't you guys want to know?" 

"Not...really. I mean, yeah, I'm curious but I never really let that bother me."

"What about parents?" Charlotte ask. "Surely...nations had parents, right?" 

The two nations tense, feeling uncomfortable on that question. Charlotte was about to apologize when her nation puts his hand up to stop her. A nation's people is their kryptonite. If the couple wanted pancakes, Canada would have gone to the kitchen and made eight dozens for them. 

"I can't remember their real names but my brother America and I called our father Inuit and our mother Turtle Island, sometimes Native but we thought the first one was cuter," he shook his head, remembering the names. The young couples smile at his mother's name. "They were loving, kind, very prideful and strong." 

The Youngs nodded at that and turned to the other nation, who tensed at their stare. 

"Aha, um, let's just say I had five, six parents...and they were,  _ahem_ , pretty dysfunctional," Mexico rubs his neck.

"I...there are more questions we want to ask you guys," said Nathan.

"I'm...going to, you know, check on the US," Mexico excused himself. "You go on and tell it to your people."

When Mexico closed the bathroom, Canada had to explain to them how Mexico's doesn't like talking about his family that much. 

"I thought he was your brother as well?" 

"He is." 

"Not brothers!" the Canadians hear the nation say in the bathroom. 

Canada shook his head fondly and smiles. "He's stubborn and doesn't want to admit it." 

"...um, so, are we, like..." a cough. "Your...children?" 

"And if so, say if there's a Canadian-American, does that makes you and America our, like, parents?"

"Also, are you the oldest?" 

"And is it true that you're dating one of the Italies?" 

"You know what your pet is saying?" 

"What do you think about people saying you're the child of Mexico and America?" 

Oh, boy.

— 

_"Now, why is it that whenever we reunite, we're in the middle of a war?" said a voice behind America._

_America lets out a laugh and turns to his brother._

_"Who knows, Matthew," he looks at his twin for the very first time since the war happened. "Oh no, baby brother, you need a haircut and a shave...and a shower."_

_"Yeah, yeah, haha," Matthew replied in a sarcastic tone just like last war. His hair was so long, it was tied in a loose ponytail and he had stubbles, too busy dealing with war to care about his appearance. He's starting to look like France, in a way. "And, uh, last time I check,_ I _was the oldest one."_

_"And last time I check, you stayed as a baby for some time while I grew."_

_"Doesn't make you the older brother, you dolt." Matthew scoffs, grinning._

_The brothers embrace each other, America pressed his face between Canada's neck and shoulder, while his brother presses his own face to his hair and the upper neck. They stayed like that, rocking back and forth a bit, ignoring the weird or sympathetic looks around the two._

_"God, I missed you so much, Alfie."_

_"I know, Mattie, I know, I missed you, too. I was so, so worried."_

_"I heard what happened. God, I was so, so scared and angry at Japan."_

_"I know, you even declared war on him before I did," America laugh but it was humorless. Canada pulls back, frowning._

_"How's Hawaii?"_

_"Hawaii's hurt, feels betrayed, which is_  very _understanding_ , _angry...but mostly heartbroken. I told Puerto Rico to watch him every now and then until I come back."_

_Canada nodded, "That, that's good."_

_They were silent for a bit, basically ignoring everyone._

_"How's England?" America said in a quiet tone in case anyone's listening._

_"He's well, refuses to sleep from time to time, but he's a strong man and he'll manage."_

_"...How are you? I know France..." America falters, crossing his arms. Canada opens his mouth to answer but close it quickly and looks away, blinking his eyes rapidly. Out of both of them, he was always closer to France, so it didn't surprise America that Canada is stressed out about their father's safety. Canada tries to speak but couldn't let the words come out. He's worried, upset. America firmly but gently places his hands on each of his brother's shoulder. "Hey...this is Papa we're talking about. He's a strong man as well, he too will manage. We're going to bring him back, back to Dad, back to us, alright? His sons are going to kick some German soldier's ass and are coming to save him, alright?"_

_Canada exhales out of his nose, smiling a little, nodding._

_"Speaking of Dad, we have to talk to him," Matthew finally spoke. "You know how he gets when we're late."_

_Australia was there, New Zealand was there, every nation who came to support them were there. America has never seen England with so many bandages. America had never seen China with short hair and so...apathetic. They were talking about strategies, battle plans, operations, and the Axis, however, America's mind was somewhere. His mind went to Hawaii and wondering how his brother is doing, then it went to how he's going to pay Japan back, and then his mind drifts off to South Italy. He's the enemy. Oh man, what is America going to do after the war? Will they talk? Does South Italy even want to him anymore? He felt someone nudging him._

_"I know, Alfie," Canada whispers. Of course, he knows._

_America took a deep breath, held it, and exhales. "He's the enemy and that's that. I'm not going to go easy on him, my people first."_

_Canada nodded, knowing that his brother is telling the truth._

_"Good. Now pay attention before England yells at you."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_After that, America began talking to his fellow allies and practically catching up on all the important things in war. He talked to China, mainly talking about Japan. America had never thought he see the day where China is so irate and dejected at the same time, it's pretty obvious China still cares about the Japanese nation but it's clear he's more enrage with him, though America doesn't blame China, he heard what his people have done/are doing to his the rest of Asia. He talked to England, finally having the one on one talk, asking how his "Pop" is feeling after the bombing, the Battle of Dunkirk, then it went to France._

_"He's strong, he'll be fine," England said, almost trying to convince himself. "However, that does not mean I worry for him every day."_

_"I know. Me too. And Free France? The French Resistance?"_

_"So far, so good. Some who knows France tells me he's doing fine, a little weakened but he'll manage."_

_"That's good, that's good."_

_"And you?" England crosses his arms. "How are you holding up?"_

_"The attack caught me by surprise," America admits. "But just like Papa, I'll manage."_

_—_

_He's here, he's in Italy. America's nervous. What is he going to do the moment he meets Italy, either North or South. He gulps, he doesn't know if he can take it. He heard that there has been an uprising resistance going on in the nation, his Italy's side of the nation. Canada pats him on the shoulder._

_"I know, Alfred."_

_"...he's the enemy," America shrugs. "It is what it is."_

_Easier said than done because the moment America spots his Italy, he froze. He looks good, hair slightly longer, wavier. He's a little bandaged up and eyes were wide. Then it all happened too fast, Romano rushed towards him and dragged him away from the others. Then, he smacks him._

_"What the fuck are you doing here, you bastard?" He whispered in a harsh, demanding tone, looking around in case someone is near._

_"What do you mean what the fuck am I doing here?!" America shouts-whispers back. "What the fuck are you doing here, Italy?"_

_"This is my land, idiot. I'm supposed to be here!"_

_"Yeah, I know but...you're here," America huffs quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be with, you know, other Italy and your superior? Not here."_

_His Italy opens his mouth, closes, then opens it again, and closes it. He opens it once more._

_"I'm part of the resistance, part of the partisans."_

_America for his part only stares at the Southern Italian nation, probably having the most dumbfounded and stupid look on his face. It was probably more stupid because Romano scrunched his eyebrows together as if he told the Italian something insulting._

_"Excuse me, why are you looking at me as if you wouldn't believe it?"_

_"No, no," America exclaims. "It's not that, it's just, ahem. I know you love your brother to the depth of your soul and loyal to him and your superior...but, it just took me by surprise, that's it. It's...nice."_

_"Oh," Romano's face relaxes a bit. "Um, thank you. I, um, it's—"_

_"Alfred?"_

_The two turn to the familiar voice. Canada staring at them with wide eyes, darting between his brother and the supposed enemy before quickly raising his weapon at the Italian. America pulled Romano behind him._

_"Stop, stop, wait, wait, wait," the nation cried out, raising his hands in hopes that would stop his brother. "Mattie, it's not what you think?"_

_"Whatever the hell happened to 'it is what it is', Alfred?"_

_"This is different!"_

_"How?!" Canada glares, not lowering the weapon, at the Italian or American, he doesn't know. "How in God's name is it different?"_

_"He's part of the resistance!"_

_"How do you know if he's telling the truth?!"_

_"I'll fucking show you," Romano stuck his head out behind America. "Don't believe me, I'll fucking tell you everything I know about the Axis before I left, you bastard!"_

_"Oh, really, now?"_

_"Yes, fucking really!"_

_"Alright, alright, just stop yelling," America said. "Let's, let's just hear him out, Canada. What if, Can, What if?"_

_His brother and Romano kept staring at one another, not breaking eye contact until the Canadian lowers his weapon. He made a hand gesture indicating he's listening, in which the Italian told_ everything _, battle plans/strategies, revealing all the enemy's location on his land, everything. The brothers on their part listen to Romano, making sure to remember every single information he's saying, especially with the location, both trying not to get distracted by his adorable little hand gestures. How the nations manage to not get caught by the other soldiers, they don't know._

_"There, I told you everything," Romano crosses his arms. "You don't know this but I'm fucking tired of this damn war and so are my people. This...this has gone too far. My people are tired of this, I used to be supportive, but..."_

_"Hey, hey it's alright now, we're here," America said softly, placing a hand on the side of the Italian's face. "It's going to be okay."_

_Romano leans in the touch, placing his own hand over the American's and sighs. "I tried to talk to Veneziano, but we have different beliefs. I love him, I still do. He's my brother and I know he still loves me even now. But he's loyal, a trait that I love about him, too loyal, to that German bastard and to his people. I'm loyal too, to my people. And if I have to betray my own brother for the sake of them, then so fucking be it."_

_"I get it, I really do. It's something every nation would do. So, you're going to help us? Help us stop this war?" America shouldn't be nervous about the answer but he is._

_Romano looks up at him and raised a brow. "I thought it was obvious, idiot."_

_With that answer, America only stared at him, looked up at his brother who was awkwardly standing there, waiting, and back at his Italian nation._

_"It's not going to be easy, I'll try to help and make sure—what are yommphh!"_

_America now places both of his hands on each of Romano's side and kissed him, hard. There's a height difference between the two and America didn't even bother to bend down, he just simply picked the smaller nation up with his hands on each of the Italian's face, letting the poor guy's feet dangled. America kissed him until his lungs were yelling at him. He gently places Romano down, who was red in the face. He looks torn, not knowing if he should feel angry or bliss. A second later and Romano punched him in the shoulder, though not (that) hard._

_"I told you I was going to kiss you so hard you won't breathe," America grins._

_"Yeah, well I thought you were going to do that once I go back at your house, you bastard."_

_"_ Ahem _."_

_The two couple looked over to see Canada once more. He too was red in the face, shifting one foot over the other, looking down. He looks like a child watching his parents being all romantic in front of him. He coughed and cleared his throat once again, looking back at them._

_"Is, um, is there anything else we should know about?"_

_Romano crossed his arms once again and look afar, trying to recall anything important._

_"Again, it's not going to be easy. The Germans are getting desperate, the bastard is getting desperate. That's something you need to know about," Romano told the North American nations, who lean in a bit more. "Even if you surround him, he's not going to back down. The moment we found out you joined the war, he had gotten a little more...frantic. There's also another thing."_

_America and Canada looked at one another and back to the Italian, sensing the sudden tense around him as he continued. "His_ _superior. Something is wrong about him, off about him. A superior must always tell their nation what they're going to do, but that man has secrets, secrets that even the German nation himself doesn't know about. That is not a good sign*."_

 _"He's keeping secrets from Germany?" America frowns at that. No presidents or superiors are supposed to do that, it's like breaking the law. They're supposed to order their nations around and tell them_ everything _._   _America doesn't know what he'll do if he finds out his own president has been keeping secrets from him. "That's not right."_

_"Do you think it's dangerous?" Canada ask. "Some kind of new weapon, new artilleries?"_

_"It's a possibility but who knows. Make sure to watch your back on that man. Something about him makes me feel uneasy, especially for a human."_

_America responded by placing his hand on the nation's nape of the neck, pulled him in and gave a small peck on his temple._

_"We're going to be alright, all of us."_

_"Yeah, but I have a feeling once this is all over, my people will want to_ speak _to my own superior."_

_Next thing America knows, everything went quick (not literally but still). 3 September 1943. Armistice of Cassibile, the Kingdom of Italy and the Allies. 8 September 1943, announced. South Italy, cooperating. 13 October 1943, Italy switches sides, declares war on Nazi Germany._

_—_

_They're here. Papa is now safe. The Germans finally surrendered in France but it's still not over. America honest to God had never seen France with very short hair and...so lifeless, it's sad, almost makes America want to cry for him. How long has it been? During the battle, the three made sure to keep their eyes open on a certain French who could be anywhere. It wasn't long until halfway through the battle is when Canada spotted him._

_"Guys, guys, guys," Canada said quickly, repeatedly smacking America's shoulder and use the other hand to point at a direction. "It's, it's, Papa! Papa!"  
_

_"What?!" England looked at where Canada was pointing. There he was, helping an elderly woman with something. He's smiling but his eyes were empty, dark circles, almost reddish eyes, paler, hair so short as if whoever did it was wearing a blindfold._

_"Oh my God," England said shakily while Canada covers his mouth. "It's him."_

_"Papa?" America whispers, watching as the woman thanking the nation and walking away._

_France froze, like he heard America. It must have been true because he looked over to them. Time stop, nothing else matters, France stared at them and they stared at France. America hears England gasp loudly as if all the air from his lungs were taken away and he needed to breathe. In a flash, England ran towards France and the same goes with France. Next thing America and Canada know, England literally glomps at France, wrapping his legs around the French, embracing him. France for his part, wrapped his arms around the Brit, both were covering each others' faces, but the North American nation can tell the two were kissing. America and Canada stood there for a few seconds, staring at their parent figures then began racing towards them. Did the four begin crying? Of course! Were the four screaming at one another? Definitely! Did they make a fool of themselves in front of anyone who was witnessing them? Yes with a capital Y! Once the four were finally out of the open, the four began to act even more like family._

_"Are you alright? Are you okay? Any wounds?" France frantically skims and checking each of the brothers, seeing if there were any bleeding. Once he's satisfied seeing there was nothing wrong, he looks at both of them then laughs quietly, placing his hands on Canada and America's jawlines. "My boys, are you trying to copy my looks? My hair, my facial hair?"_

_"Pfft, as if we had a choice, Papa," America grins._

_"Let's leave those kinds of the style to you, eh?" Canada added, grinning as well._

_England shaking his head, smiling, placing his head on the French's shoulder after the latter kissed him on the temple._

_"It's going to take some time," France said, combing his hand through his short hair to show it._

_"You're never allowed to leave by my side again, Frog."_

_"Oh? It's my fault that I was invaded?"_

_"Hey, I told you to come with me when I tried to help," England scolded lightly._

_"And you know I couldn't just leave."_

_The two began to bicker lightly, ignoring the brothers. The two were inseparable, smiling and grinning at each other, heart in both of their eyes._

_"They're adorable."_

_"You can say that again," America replied._

_Once the Germans surrendered, the people rush towards the street, singing, dancing, celebrating, just being happy. America smiles at the crowd with his brother next to him. The two were talking about what's next when he felt two hands on his shoulders and someone's head leaning on top of his. The only thing America could know about the person was that they have long dark brown hair falling over his face._

_"I-Ita, Chiara?" He hears his brother stammers._

_That made the American nation straighten up and turn around swiftly. Lo and behold, the Italian was there, smiling shyly at him. Oh, sweetness, she's here. America stood up, trying to look presentable. Combing his hair which was a little longer than what he normally likes, more stubbles than the last time they met and he probably smells like dirt, sweat, and ammunition._

_"Chia," America puffs out. "Hi."_

_"Ciao, American boy."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I had to see you," Romana shrugs. "You be surprised how fast news spread."_

_America smiles. "How's the other one?"_

_"My sister is still upset at me but overall she's fine."_

_"That's good, that's good."_

_The Italian looked behind America, noticing the people celebrating. "How's Francis?"_

_"He's fine now," Canada answers, standing up as well. "He's with Arthur, the two refuses to leave one another."_

_"He's right, it's so sweet to the point it's rotten."_

_Romana hums, nodding. "I believe that."_

_The three simply watches the crowd dancing and celebrating. America was bopping his head to the music from the distance when an idea came to his head. He grabs Romana's hand, tugging it._

_"Dance with me."_

_"Excuse me?" The Italian raised her eyebrows._

_"Dance with me! It's a time of celebration!" America grins, slowly pulling her to where the people were dancing. "Come on, you didn't refuse to dance with me during the '20s**, Chia!"_

_Romana scoffs, shaking her head but didn't pull away. The two can hear Canada laugh softly while they started dancing, more so swing dancing. Back in the twenties, America begged the Italian to dance with him, especially learning about the lindy hop. As much as he hated to admit it, America knew the nation enjoyed it. The two were actually pretty good at it, especially America if he does say so himself, but really it's all in the legs. Now, in France, they're swinging, flipping, spinning, smiling, having fun, and the others were watching, dancing alongside and cheering for them. If the two pay a little more attention, they could hear Canada laugh a bit louder. When America dipped Romana, the two looked over at the Canadian, gesturing him to join in, who only smiles and shook his head. Romana looked up at America._

_"Spin me to him."_

_"Don't need to tell me twice," with that, America picks her up and spin her towards his brother. Man, the look on Canada's face when South Italy grabs his hands, pulling him to the little dance circle, wide eyes, pink in the face._

_It wasn't long until his brother was dancing as well, spinning, flipping and swinging with Romana. America only stood where he was, smiling and clapping at the other two. Next thing the American knew, his brother spins the Southern Italian to him, not that he minds at all. It went just like that, America swinging and dancing with South Italy then spin her to his brother and vice-versa while the others around cheer for the three of them._

_—_

_Has there ever been a time where a human found out what America was? Yes, the good man David G. Jones._ _David wasn't supposed to know about Matthew being Canada and Alfred being America. And honestly, America wasn't even thinking about telling him, at all. But it happened._   _It's not like David was already suspicious. Whenever America has gotten a gunshot wound or even a graze on his body, David will become frantic, only to find out that he was "never hit". It went like that until Canada was killed._

_"It's going to be alright," America tried to assure David, firmly placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I need you to stay with me, alright? I'm going to need your help, we have to get Matthew out of here. I'm going to pick him up and I need you to cover me, do you understand?"_

_"I, w-what? Why? He-he's not..."_

_"He'll come back to us. Right now, we have to get him out of here, alright?"_

_"Back? What—"_

_"Son, I need you_ right now _! Do you understand what we need to do?!" America is now gripping both his hands on each of David's shoulder, though not too tight, the last thing he needs is the man to have extreme injuries on each of his sides. David, still panicking, nodded. Swiftly, America carries Canada away from the battle and it wasn't long until Canada begins to come back to them. It also wasn't long until David started screaming. After the whole "David, David, I need you to calm down" to David swearing incoherently, David finally sat and listen to America's explanation._

_It was night by the time America finished. The two were alone, so they didn't have to worry about people eavesdropping._

_"So...you can't die?"_

_"Permanently, no."_

_"And you fought every war and battles before this?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you...stop at a certain age, depending on the nation?"_

_"Yes, in a way."_

_"You don't know how you came to existence, let alone know where you came from?"_

_"Correct."_

_"You're brother is...Canada?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Also, you...nations are strong?"_

_"Very."_

_"And you can turn into a...woman every now and then?"_

_"Yes, it comes out of nowhere, you will never when it will happen, it could go to one day to three weeks to five decades."_

_"And your parents are...Britain and France?"_

_"Indeed, but not biologically."_

_"Biologically?" David frowns. "Then, um, who are your parents?"_

_"I don't remember their actual names but my brother and I called our mother Native and our father Inuit. They were the original, erm, nation of our land. When we were born, it was their time to go. Pa had this calm wave within him, he was quiet but energetic at the same time, I think I got the last one from him. However, as loving and kind he was as a father, there was this spirit, this aura that screams_ 'respect' _and was a very strong and powerful than anyone I ever knew. For the most part, he and Matthew would go to his side of North America, he took care of my brother while our mother took care of me._

 _"Momma was gorgeous, she had long black hair, she was kind, loving, fierce, strong but shy at the same time, something that I'm sure my brother got," America continues, he doesn't even know why he's telling David all of this."_   _She's so strong however hated fighting but wouldn't hesitate to, wouldn't hesitate to kill when it came to us, same with my father. Ma named us Akecheta and my brother Atiqtalaaq. 'Ahote' was a nickname she called me, means restless one. Haha, there were days where she called me a white rabbit."_

_"Why did she called you a white rabbit?"_

_"Because I was white," America chuckles, remembering a small inside joke between him and his mom. "I was one white baby***back then."_

_"I, um..."_

_"Yeah," America exhales through his nose._

_"Are you..." David falters._

_"David, you have seen my brother die and come back alive. I, hah, I think I owe you answers."_

_"Are you...like our 'father' if that's the right word?"_

_"Some nations see it like that, others see you as their humans or people. There are days where I see you all like my children, so...I guess you could say that I am your, er, father."  
_

_"So, didn't you, um, give, give birth to, uh, us?"_

_"Hahaha!" America covers his mouth to hold his laugh before answering. "Noho, no. I'm, hah, Nations don't get, um, pregnant or..." Boy, this is going to be awkward. "Nations can't, ahem, conceive a child. We're not, it's not that we're capable of conceiving one, I mean, this is a human vessel, after all, but...can I even tell you this?"_

_"I mean, you don't have to!"_

_"No, no, it's just...it's kind of hard to explain this. Um, a nation can't get pregnant with a human—no, a nation doesn't do that anymore, that's before, don't look at me like that! I've never done that—however can with another nation, though it's rare. When a nation_ can _get pregnant, the...uh, child..." America sighs, sadly. "The child won't make it."_

_"...oh."_

_"Yeah, hmph, I heard the experiment was awful."_

_David looks down, hesitating for a second until further asking. "Has there ever been a time where a child was born?"_

_"From what I heard, the child won't live long, no older than four, I believe. If I can remember correctly, only one nation successfully gave birth to one and last longer than four, became a micronation I think, can't remember."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, but again, I can't remember," America looked at the young man. "Any other questions?"_

_"Um, what happened to you during the Civil War?"_

_"I figurately and literally tried to rip myself into two...yes, it wasn't pretty. There was, how do I put this? It was basically like two souls in one vessel, it was painful, I kept hearing two voices to pick a side, the Confederate almost had it but I choose a side that I truly wanted and it, man, it felt great hearing only my voice."_

_David hums. "Are fairy creatures and magic real?"_

_America looks around to make sure no one was there before telling David. "Alright, personally I don't believe it but Britain claims it's real and I just can't see it. If you ask me, I think he's just crazy...okay, I'm skeptical a_ little _bit but don't tell him I said that."_

_"Alright...can you lift and drag a tank?"_

_America laughs and shakes his head for the boy's curiosity. "As a matter of fact, I can. If I barrelled into a tank, it will leave a dent****."_

_"That's incredible. Why don't you do that to the enemies?"_

_"Mmh, I don't think General would like it if I show everyone what I can do."_

_"He knows?!"_

_"Of course he knows. Generals, Congress, mostly the higher ups know, they should know."_

_"How come the citizens doesn't?"_

_"It's...we can't...it's not, it's not in the rules as, you know, a nation. Humans wouldn't quite handle this information, I mean, you were hyperventilating when we told you what we are, you couldn't even comprehend."_

_"There are rules in being a country?" David looked up at him._

_"There are lots of rules. I can't be president, I can't use my full strength when it comes to war..."_   _America continues telling David. Each set of rules, all the do's and don'ts, even tells him the things he wants to do and the things that bother him, how he wants to help his people with certain things, everything._

_"That's all too much, I don't know if I can be a nation," David sighs. "I...always knew you were different."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes," he nods. "There's this eerie but_ powerful _omen_ _, this aura that you release, radiating the atmosphere, something that makes everyone tense. You stand out. Your eyes glow brighter than everyone, just...you give off...something like a superpower."_

_America exhales slowly, looking down. "Hm, I get that a lot."_

_They stayed silent until David once again continues._

_"Why haven't you tried to help us? Or if it bothers you, then why don't you do a thing?"_

_"A nation's job is to be a nation, not the president or prime minister, or king," America scoffs. "And a nation's job is to listen to their boss, their superior, no matter what. Even if you disagree with them."_

_Another silence._

_"Do you hate it? Being forever like this? Never getting old?"_

_"A little, I'm not going to lie, a little. I hate seeing people around me growing old and I'm still here."_   _The American nation sighs, looking down._

_"It must be awful, you know, staying as a nineteen-year-old nation, it's in a way unfair. It's unfair to let a nineteen-year-old to be responsible for a nation."_

_"Yeah, it is, only a little."_

_"...do you remember everything you've been through? Everything about the past?"_

_America looks at the young man and gave him a small smile. ~~Cue the title of the chapter.~~_

_His smile instantly falters. Why is he remembering all of this? This isn't right. Isn't he, shouldn't he suppose to be somewhere else? Not here, this already happened. He should be with...Canada and Mexico, not here. What the hell is going on? He closes his eyes tightly. When he opened it, he's staring at the sky._

_—_

_America was on his back. The sky is bright, clouds are gone now, just the blue, bright sky, a tree nearby. This is familiar, very, very familiar. This is Mom's place. This is_ too _weird. What is going on?_

_"Akecheta," said a feminine voice from behind him, near the tree. Oh shit. He knows that voice._

_While still laying on the ground, he looked up. Even though everything is upside down, he immediately recognizes the woman. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, it's her. She looks the same, long black hair, sweet smile, brown eyes that seem to glow, this strong aura around her. It's, without a doubt, his mother. Native._

_"Momma?" Without looking away, he stood up. When she tilts her head, he changes English to one of her many languages. "Mother?"_

_"My child!" Native cries in delight, opening her arms wide. And you know what America did? He ran to his mother like any momma's boy will do and hugs her, not knowing he lifts her up. Though she doesn't seem to mind at all, wrapping her arms around him. America's face was practically squished to her collarbone._

_"This," America started in another language of his mother. "This is real, right? You're alive?"_

_"No, but you needed me."_

_America put his mother down, looking around seeing if anything is out of place but the more he sees it, everything stayed the same, the flowers to the grass._

_"Need you? Where's Father?" America looked around again, this time trying to look for his other parent._

_"I cannot find him," Native smiles sadly. "He is out there, I just need to keep looking."  
_

_"Then," the American nation looked over to his mother. "Why are you here?"_

_"Oh my little white rabbit," she places both her hands on each side of his face. America for his part, leans in. "You were stress, in discomfort."_

_"Mama, I love you but I believe some of it was your doing," America joked lightly._

_"Hush now, Ahote," she tsk. "I was merely warning you."_

_America responded with blowing a raspberry at her though with no disrespect behind it._

_"I missed you, I miss you."_

_"I miss you too, my greatest love," Native replied softly. "You and sweet Atiqtalaaq. How is my other son?"_

_"He is well, I died for him but he is well," America stops, pulling away from her hands. "Warning? All those dreams? They were warnings?"_

_"Yes"_

_"About...this, yes?"_

_Native nods._

_"Oh, fuck I should've paid attention to those dreams," America said in English, rubbing his mouth with his thumb and index finger._

_"So many years speaking that language makes you forget my own?"_

_"No, no," America answers back in her many, many languages. "Just...not as great as it used to be."_

_"Evidently."_

_"Yes, my...the man...the nations...who..."_

_"Raised you and Atiqtalaaq?"_

_"Yes, it's just..."_

_"I understand, Ahote."_

_"It's...there was no point in talking to them in your language and...I, um..."_

_Native waits patiently._

_"Forgive me, Mama," America said it finally, a weighed on his shoulder lifted. "I, I, um, I was so, so terrible with your people,_ our _people, I favored his than our own, and, and I was so awful to them, I didn't bother to ask what they, and I let them, I shouldn't have, and God, you entrusted me with them, you put your trust—"_

_By now, America has tears falling from his face. He's trying to make a full sentence that actually makes sense but he keeps topping each sentence, stammering, throat muscle tightening, cracking, everything._

_"I, I should have, I could have, I'm, I'm so sorry, I haven't, I should have—"_

_"Akecheta, my son," his mother firmly places her hands on each of her son's face once again. "Enough."_

_America stops talking, waiting for her to speak._

_"I, I'm hurt. That I cannot lie about," Native started, looking down sadly. "But I know you regret it. You are remorse and I know you have change. I felt our people hurting, dying but I know that you will change in time."_

_"It doesn't feel like it," America mutters out miserably, looking away. Native flicks him on the forehead._

_"The people found out," Native declared. "Do you know what you must do?"_

_"No, I, no one, nobody taught us, told us what to do in case this happens. I am just hoping we hide for a long time until they forget."_

_"Is that what you wish?"_

_"I..." America sighs. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"_

_"I am in no place to tell you what you want or don't want, what you can or cannot do. This is you," Native took her hands off of his face. "What do you wish to do? Hide?"_

_"I, no, no, I don't..."_

_"Do you remember what I told you before I died?"_

_Amerca looked at his mother, frowning but nodding nonetheless. He remembers it, word for word:_

_"'_ _You will have a major role in the future, my love. There will be people who will oppose you and there will be people who are for you. You will make decisions that you may not agree with, but you will do what it takes for our people to thrive. Do what you have to do to protect your people. What Nation are you if you cannot protect them? You have to protect them. Even if it takes...'"_

_Okay, maybe he doesn't remember the last part. His mother shook her head fondly._

_"It's time to wake my sweet white rabbit."_

_America snickers. "I don't...will I see you again?"_

_Native simply kisses his forehead and smiles._

* * *

_**Ottawa, Canada**  _ 

Mexico sighs as he sat on the closed toilet seat, looking over at the dead nation that's currently on the Youngs' bath. Canada grabbed an extra shirt before running again and luckily the bullet went through the nation so they didn't have to worry about that. It's weird, a bullet to the lungs shouldn't make a nation stay dead for this long. Is something happening? Being dead is like sleeping to a nation. Whatever's happening, United States better wake his ass up. Like, right now. 

"Alright," Mexico huffs. "Yeah, I had a special place in my land when I was a kid. There's this secret room inside the Pyramid of the Sun. It was only for me and my dad and Xolo, my dog. In the room, there was this hole in the middle of the floor. Down there, there was this special for me and him. You have your little lakes, trees, and lakes, all in that order. Well, all we had was following the glowing blue light trail. It's beautiful down there, I can't describe it with words. Since I told you all this, you need to wake the hell up."

The response Mexico gotten was silence. Of course. But then... 

"...can we visit there once this is over?" 

"Hell no, you and your brother can stay away from that place, it's a sacred place." 

"Oh, come on," America whines. "I let you go to our place." 

"That's because you didn't have a choice, pendejo." 

"Rude." 

"Yeah, a 'thank you' would be nice, considering I carried your dead ass." 

"Oh yeah? Well, a 'thank you' would be nice, considering I literally  _died_ for your ungrateful ass," America's back was still facing the other nation.

"The bullet was heading to your brother, so..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wait, why am I in a tub?" 

"Like hell was I going to put you on their guest room bed," Mexico scoffs. 

"Again, rude." 

"Yeah, whatever. Now, that you're awake, there are some important things you should know when you were dead. 

"Oh?" America finally lifts himself up, climbing out of the tub. Mexico threw the shirt Canada brought at the nation.

"We should probably get out of this room and help Canada from his people." 

 

 

"I mean, I personally didn't mind being the 'ghost of the nation' that much," Canada rubs the back of his neck, laughing shyly. "I mean, back in War World Two, the best benefit of being the ghost of the nation was that no one was able to notice you in the enemy lines." 

"And trust me, your country was flippin' terrifying during those time, the enemy didn't see him coming," added the voice coming outside of the bathroom. 

The young couples turn to the new person, er, nation, in the room. 

"Hey," Canada greeted his brother with a smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"Disgusted but I'll manage," the American nation grins. 

The humans in the room stay silent, staring at the one and the only United States of America. It's not like he's different than their country, the two looks almost the same but their nation is better because, you know, Canada! 

"So," America puts his hands on his hips. "How long was I dead?" 

"An hour and twenty minutes." 

"That long? For a shot in the lung?" 

"I know, it's weird." 

"Eh, it was pretty complicated for my part," America pursed his lips and shrugs. "Anyway, Mexico said something happened while I was dead?" 

Canada frowns. "Yes, there's, um..." 

"People are worshipping you as Gods now," Charlotte Young answers on her country's behalf. 

"People are what now?" 

America stares at the woman, then at her husband, to Canada who offers no reassuring smile, and to Mexico who shrugs helplessly. It went on like that until he finally lands on his Canadian brother. 

"Worship? Like, Gods? Like religion? Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are." 

"No," Mexico shooks his head. "There are people out there who seriously viewing us as Gods."

America swears quietly before exclaiming, "How? Why? Why would they do that? That's horrible! We're too worried about getting kidnap, the last thing we need is people worshipping us!" 

"Wait, kidnap?" Mr. Young stiffens. "You guys are being hunted down? Like, like dogs?" 

"Is that why he died? Is that why you guys came knocking on our door?" 

Mexico and Canada glance at America before Canada answers. 

"Yes," he sighs out. "They came after me. I called America for help and long story short, he was shot and we had to run somewhere." 

"Wait, who in their right minds thought kidnapping nations was a good plan?" 

"It must be those crazy FSP group," Mrs. Young answers her husband. "It has to be." 

"She's right," America said. "They took most of South America. The last one they successfully grab was Luxembourg. Now, failing to catch the rest of us." 

"Is there anything we can do?" The couple looked over at their country, waiting for any answers, however, Canada looks at his brother, looking for answers as well, same with Mexico, who crossed his arms. 

"I, um," America started. "For now, I think you two should stay silent, only for now. We don't need the world to freak out that a bunch of countries is missing, not to mention we ourselves have to find and rescue our fellow nations, plus I don't both of you to get in serious trouble if they find out."

"I agree with America," Canada nods, then turning back to his people. "But, when the time comes, will you vouch for us? Once this is all over?" 

The Youngs didn't hesitate to agree. 

"I think it's time we left," Mexico declares. "The rest is going to freak if we don't come back to them." 

"Your right," America turns to the couple. "I'm so thankful for all the things you've done for us, truly. I don't know what would have happened if my brothers didn't knock or ask for help. Sorry about the, uh, bloody mess, we probably ruined your day."

Before the three nations (and bear) fast travel back to Puerto Rico, the couple embraces their nation. Canada went rigid, never experiencing this to anyone aside from his loved ones. It didn't take long for the Canadian to hug his humans, though not as strong. The last thing he needs is to break their backs. 

"Thank you so much," Canada smiles at them. "Take care, guys." 

"What happened to you that makes you stayed dead for a long time, especially since it's in the lungs?" Mexico asks the other North American next to him, watching the Canadians parting ways. 

"I'll explain it later," America replies. "Let's just say it just have to do with our, uh, well, my mom, your stepmom? Other mom?" 

"Not your brother." 

"Whatever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was kind of hesitant to put North Korea in this but I was like screw it, I'm just going to do it.  
> Let's be real, South Korea has a twitter and is looking at memes about this and wants to read theories from threads. Now let me breakdown all my headcanons and theories.  
> I feel like prior to the wars, the Koreas were extremely close (((clearly))), however, after WWII, when the brothers were split, they became distance from another, the two never visits one another, haven't talked with one another for obvious reasons and don't quite see eye to eye. Now the two are very awkward with one another, considering the two are basically strangers now. Also, I like the thought that South Korea is the oldest, I don't know it's cute.  
> The North American brothers gotten help by a couple of Canadian's people! Hooray! Also, Mexico remembers one of his many memories with his father. Every nations' number one weaknesses are their people, it's simple as that.  
> According to Himaruya, one of the reasons as to why there are two Italys is that during WWII, Italy was split, where the South switched sides and joins the Allies (Kingdom of Italy) and North stayed with the Axis (Italian Social Republic). That being said, a friend of mine and I had this conversation (before writing this story) where she talked about how she had this headcanon where Romano joined the Italian Resistance around the time America entered the war and personally, I liked/believed that headcanon so I put that in the story.  
> *I didn't want to write anything I think is uneasy for me or anyone, so I simply indicated it. I can't recall if someone told me or if it was a headcanon or a fact that Germany was never fond of his boss in WWII or that he never knew anything because he was keeping secrets (I'm going to look it up/recheck it, it's going to annoy me). Another thing is that I have a headcanon that a nation's boss is supposed to tell them everything if it has to do with the people, politics, the country itself, work, etc. no matter what.  
> You know damn well the FACE Family cried their eyes out once they're basically reunited, you can't change my mind.  
> **You're telling me right now America wouldn't learn/know how to dance during the roaring '20s and yrs after that such as swing dance, waltz and such?????? Come on now, this is America we're talking about! And let's be honest, he probably dragged Romano when he stayed in the US just to dance with him. I was watching some WWII dancing videos and there was one vid where three people were dancing and it was cute sooo that's the reason why I wrote Canada, America, and South Italy dancing.  
> ***So, I had another friend who knows //nothing// about Hetalia and I had to explain it to him about it and what's my story's about and this is the entire conversation, can't make this up:  
> Friend: Is he native? Like dark skin?  
> Me: No, in the anime, he has white skin, blond hair that looks a little bit dark, blue eyes, stuff like that.  
> Friend: //smacks lips// That's wack. Oh, Oh! He's white then, right? Since his mom is Native, you should write how when he was born, his mom nicknamed him "white rabbit", why are you laughing, this is serious, you should do it, that would be cool and hilarious!  
> I thought it was too funny I couldn't not put this in the story, sorry not sorry.  
> So I have this theory/headcanon where, because nations are...well nations, they cannot be conceived with a human ((this is backkkk in the days where some nations didn't quite see their children)) but can with another nation but it hardly happens and when it does, sadly, the baby won't make it until at age four [except for one nation] due to certain issues. Also, the same friend who told me about the white rabbit has a brother named David and he wanted me to put his brother's name and I was like why not????  
> ****America swung an adult buffalo like a ragdoll when he was a c h i l d. He also dragged England's car around...nations are strong (at least, I feel like they are, headcanon, in the story and all), I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure America can do that.  
> Let's be honest, America is a momma's boy and I'm for sure he was grief-stricken about his mother and her people, he certainly bawled his eyes out when it came to the native people.  
> I believe I got all of it...well, anyways, that's it for this chapter, hope you like this, I'm positive I made some mistakes but oh well, this was long.


	18. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old (not old at all but still) Derik Johnson is playing undercover agent.  
> Then we head to Romania and Moldova and their so far experience.  
> And we're going to see how Luxembourg's doing.  
> **Mentions of drugs and forced drugs(is that the right word?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change it up a bit on this chapter, so I sort of put it in the point of view of a human instead of a nation, I guess. Originally, Derik Johnson wasn't supposed to exist but I really thought Switzerland having a human friend who wasn't Swiss would be funny and cool, and I wanted that in the story and so, Derik Johnson was created.  
> Another thing I kind of forgot to mention about last chapter (it's not really important, so you can go on and read) was that I had to rewrite most of the flashbacks of America's because it was super long and another reason was that it was pretty intense. Like when I was rereading and checking the chapter, I basically went "Yeesh, this is extreme even for me" and took off most of it, not wanting to waste everyone's time and stuff. All I had to say is if you want to write some flashbacks and you don't want it to be extreme, DON'T listens to intense music that makes you have the utmost ideas lol.

Derik Johnson is a simple man. Someone pays him to do something, he'll do it. Hell, if someone dares him to jump off a cliff  _without_ a bungee, he'll do it. So, if a really cool nation guy-person-not Gods-thingy tells him he'll pay him to spy on some crazies, he can't just deny that offer. Besides, if Derik says no, he's sure the nation would've killed him. And that's something he  _doesn't_ want. 

The story on how the FSP hired him isn't interesting at all. Derik was literally out drinking and some sketchy dude asked if he'd do anything for five hundred bucks. How could he say no to that? Though, learning that he's going to have to kidnap a few nations kind of made him back down but...money  _is_ money. Besides, he gets to go to another country? Hell, flippin' yeah! His parents don't know that he's out there doing this, believing it is some sort of field trip and the university believes it a family thing.

Albeit, it's pretty—no, definitely—stupid that the FSP hired a university student with an awful sleeping schedule to take a nation who could snap his neck in negative five seconds if it wasn't even possible. Like, Derik can't even shoot a gun! And he got tazed once (he was drinking and it was a dare, not to mention there happened to be a cop nearby). He also  _never_ fought anyone...okay, that one time but that's beside the point. Long story short, he's sort of weak, but he can run fast! That's something, right? 

Derik sighs and continues to grumble on about regretting about agreeing to this. At least Mr. Switzerland is going to pay for his debt and stuff. Not to mention he seems like a pretty cool guy when he's not throwing a box full of ribbons at him. Right now, they're on their way to Moldova, hoping to catch the nation. He heard the nation is a kid. It's pretty messed up that they want to take this kid. Then again, he's not a kid.  _It_ , they call the nations. It's not a human but it.

Derik disagrees. When he heard about the nations for the first time, he thought it some sort of hoax or something. Then, he saw the pictures of the nations and the comparisons from history, then later the files. To be honest, he wants to meet the United States of Mofo. America. From what he heard, they wanted to see if they could take down Mr. Superpower himself, see how good they are and how good he is. Actually, they wanted to kidnap Canada and Mexico as well, believing they're different than the ones from Europe, or something like that. 

Mexico took down the ones who were supposed to abduct them within minutes  _only_ because one of them steps on his pottery. America took two of them down with only using a  _pan_. And then, there's Canada who...actually, he can't remember what happened to him. He thinks the crew was too embarrassed to explain why they couldn't grab him. 

"This is fucking humiliating," one of the guys who Derik was "working" with during trying to take Liechtenstein, more so known as the guy who was hit with the hairbrush. Derik shouldn't think it was funny, considering he was hit by a box full of ribbons but the guy was not also hit by a hairbrush but a dress in the face and while he was blind, he was then hit by some black heels. 

"What do you expect?" another one with the black eye scoffs (If Deriks remembers correctly, he was slammed by the dresser), lighting up a cigarette. "They aren't fucking humans, they're 'nations', however that works." 

"Of course, they're not humans, they're demons from Hell." 

"Or aliens." 

"You know that's a load of bull, Robert," Hairbrush dude sneered at him. 

"What do you think, Jonhson?" Robert smirks at Derik. 

At first, Derik was startled. He's, in a way, the odd one out, being the youngest and least "experienced" out of all of them. That being said, Derik never really talked to them unless he really has to. 

"Um," Derik falters, not really knowing what to say. He is the one working with a nation, who's alright in his book. "Who knows, really? I mean..." 

He falters one more time. He did hear how the nations were chosen by the superiors. The nation Luxembourg was willing to tell everything. And Mr. Switzerland did look upset that the other nation told that information. He wonders if he tells them, he's going choke him with one of the ribbons. The others felt his hesitation and pressured him to continue. 

"I mean," Derik started once again. "I  _did_ hear that one of the nations the others grabbed said they countries by some, you know, 'higher-ups', as they call it. So, again, who knows?" 

"Higher-ups?" Robert barks out laughing. "You mean to tell me someone can become one just 'cause some guy who's above them? Alex, you're hearing this?" 

"Fah," Hairbrush dude, Alex, laughed at that, too. "Trust me, kid, that's bull. No 'higher-ups' would choose demons to be the representation of nations. Unless, when you say higher-ups, you mean the Devil, then yeah, I believe it." 

Derik only shrugs. 

"Can you two shut the hell up for a goddamn minute?" The "leader" of the group, Don, barked. He's reading some files, most likely about the nation Moldova. "I'm trying to focus here and you bunch of shitheads are making too much noise." 

 Derik likes to pay attention to everything and if he recalls, Don was one of the guys who took most of the South America nations, Luxembourg, and almost gotten North Italy, but he heard the dude was _super_ fast and managed to escape. From all the nations who manage to escape, Don's been annoyed and irritated for the past few days. He's reading and shuffling through some files or some sorts of it.

"Moldova is a kid in their 'nation' standards, it should be easy for us," Don continues, still looking through it and gesturing the others to approach the table. "He's the younger brother of Romania, and if he's there too, just shoot him and take him down as well. Same with the other, kid or no." 

Derik's heart sank when he sees the picture of Moldova. He's a child.  _Then again, he's not a kid._ He looks no older than seven, maybe even eight or nine? It was a black and white picture of him and Romania, the latter carrying the former on his shoulders, both grinning ear to ear. The two have some similar features, the grins, shaggy like hair, the fangs, the—the fangs?! 

"Uh," Derik stares at the pictures. "Are those...real?" 

The others, aside from Don, looked over, noticing the fangs on the two nations. 

"Holy hell, I told you, they're demons!" Alex exclaims. 

"Or maybe they're vampires," Robert responds. "I mean, the guy is Romania, the country itself is known for vampires, right? And Moldova is his brother, so it makes sense that he's one too then." 

"It doesn't matter," Don scowls. "What matters is that we need to take him, dead or alive." 

From what's going on, Derik doubts they will succeed. Especially if they are "vampires" as Robert declared. Like, if embodiments of nations exist, then who's to say not vampires? Or aliens? Or Bigfoot? Or ghosts? Or demons? Or...yeah, et cetera. Derik notices Don covering the other files, even moving it away from the rest of the group. 

"What're the other files for?" Derik points out. Don merely glare at him as if he asked for a stupid question, maybe he did, he's only a university student. 

"It's nothing for any of you to worry about. Just leave it alone." As he said that, he shoves it in his bag.

That's pretty flippin' suspicious.  _Wait,_ Derik realizes,  _maybe the files will help Mr. Switzerland. Who knows, maybe it's some new kind of weapons for nations or something like that, then._ But the way Don was glaring at him, he's going to have to wait until he's alone with the files. For now, he's going to play along. 

"We're almost there, wake Ben up, and just get ready." 

Derik only nodded and walked back to his seat. 

* * *

**Bucharest, Romania**  

When the whole exposed thing happened, Romania made sure that Moldova is by his side. Sure, while Moldova is still a child (physically and in nation standard), he's probably one the most mature and patient country in the world, not to mention Romania trusts his brother on taking care of himself and living alone. Though, regardless, he's still a child. He's small, he's 4'1'' tall, and while he's not weak as a human child he's not strong either compare to a grown nation, he likes to play hide and seek, he loves to be on Romania's shoulders, he likes magic, he likes to watch his older brother _show_ him magic tricks, he likes sweets, he likes to go and play at the park near his home, and loves it when his older brother tells him stories, folklore or fairytales.  _He is still a child_.

That being said, Moldova will be staying with him until the whole expose fiasco is over, not that he mind anyways, and especially since today just so happened to be the day where his younger brother was supposed to be kidnapped. 

Romania sighs. This was not supposed to happen. The world finding out? That's completely fine by him. Crazy people trying to kidnap nations? By God, no. People worshipping them? Undoubtedly no. The last thing he wants is people viewing him and his younger brother as gods. He's looking at the news. They're talking about how he might be a vampire, more so, Romania being Vlad the Impaler. 

"They're weird," he hears Moldova say. 

"You can say that again." 

"Big brother, when can we go back to normal?" 

"I don't know, Moldova," Romania exhales. 

"Do you think the kidnappers are already at my house?" 

"No, my phone would have notified me." 

"Hmmph." 

"I know, Mol, I'm sorry your home will be a mess once they know you're not there." 

"That's okay, I like being here with you. We can play games again." 

Romania smiles and ruffles his hair. 

"Big brother." 

"Hm?" 

"Why do they want us? We're just nations. We're not special," Moldova exhales, leaning on his older brother's arm, his left cheek pressing it. 

"I don't know, Mol. You're right, though. We're not special, just nations. They...they just don't comprehend what they can't clarify and explain." 

Moldova hums. "What if they come over here?" 

"We could either go to Bulgaria or Italy and Italy." They finally come to term that he's one of them now ("Half! You're a half-brother, dammit!")! He's sure they won't mind him and Moldova go stay with them. 

His phone beeps. He checks to see the kidnappers just broke in Moldova's house from the hidden cameras. Five men enter his brother's home, two with guns and three with taser guns. Moldova hoists himself up on his shoulder to peer down on the phone. They split going room to room. One of them, which looks to be the leader of the bunch, is more hostile than the rest. He went towards Moldova's bedroom, checking under the bed, tearing the closet door, and checking the window. He calls out the others, saying the "thing" is not in the room. 

_Thing?!_  

"That's rude!" Moldova pouts, brows furrowing. 

"Tell me about it," Romania semi-scowls. He turns off the phone, grinning at him. "Hey, wanna play some games?" 

"Yeah!" Moldova moves out of Romania's shoulder and runs off. "Let's play Hide and Seek, I hide and you seek!" 

"Okay, little brother! One...two..." 

* * *

**Unknown**  

"Hello, Ecuador," Luxembourg smiles, even though the nation couldn't see it, but knows nonetheless. 

"Hello, Luxembourg! How are you?" He hears him. 

"I am good now." 

"That's great!" 

"Did they do anything to you?" Luxembourg's smile falters. 

"So far, nothing. They took two pints of blood." 

"Really? Me too." 

"Do you know why they want so much?" 

"Who knows, probably checking to see the type of blood." 

On cue, the doorknob slowly twist. 

"Person!" Luxembourg whispers loudly. 

"Got it." 

Right when Luxembourg sat down on his bed, the door opens, revealing Dr. Ambers. She smiles at him, who didn't smile back. 

"Hello, Mr. Luxembourg, how are you?" 

"Fine." 

"Have they taken your blood yet?" 

"Yes." 

"That's great!" She wrote down something. "Are you feeling well?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, good. Now..."

It went just like that, she asks questions and Luxembourg answers. Usually a yes or no kind of questions. However, when she asks about something, mainly about Luxembourg's pasts or "functions", he lies. He lied how he was once human, making sure telling Ecuador about it to confirm it, how the superiors or first government pick one person who should represent their nation. It sounds like a bad lie but they seem to believe it.

There were days where Ambers (with two bodyguards) takes him out of his room and to another room that looks like some hospital rooms, where they check his vital and there were days he even sees other nations like Columbia and even Ecuador himself. He hates going to that room because there are days where the doctors put drugs in him to see how would he react. They all seem surprised that it  _bothers_ him, like what do they expect? Oddly enough, they gave him cannabis, which made him laugh for them thinking whether it would trouble him or not, he's Netherlands' younger brother after all. 

"...blood transfusion." 

"Excuse me?" The word brought him out of his thought. "Blood transfusion?" 

"Oh, the volunteers are waiting in the other rooms for the blood transfusion." 

"What? Why?" Luxembourg stood straight, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. 

"Were you not listening? It's to see if it will change them. It might be a cure for a disease and they—" 

"No!" 

Dr. Ambers jumps a little when Luxembourg yells. She frowns at that. What is she thinking? 

"No, don't, why would you do that?" 

"I, uh, just gave you the reas—" 

"No, you don't understand, it's dangerous for humans!" 

Dr. Ambers had this look on her face, somewhere along of distrust and skeptical. Does she really not believe him? There are reasons as to why nations are not supposed to donate blood. 

"You don't understand, it's, it's harmful to humans, our blood is anything but cure to humans, it's bad for them, it's painful, it's, it's," Luxembourg rambles on, hoping she will change her mind. 

"I rather try it, nonetheless." 

"I  _beg_ your pardon?" 

"The times have changed, perhaps it's different now." 

"No,  _no_ , you don't, you can't comprehend, it's, it's going to kill them!" He exclaims desperately. Although he is not _necessarily_ wrong, he needs to stop her to try it, it does hurt them, not to the point of death but more of close to death just weakens them where they need to be taken care of. That's only one pint and Luxembourg doesn't want to know what would happen with two pints. "Don't, please. _You're_ going to kill them." 

"Perhaps, perhaps not." What the hell is wrong with her? "It's all for science purpose."

"No, please, you, you can't." 

She ignores him, talking about something else but Luxembourg's not listening. He didn't realize she was gone until the door close. He leans on the wall, sighing. 

"Ecuador, are you there?" 

"What happened? I heard you yelling." 

"Dr. Ambers is going to transfuse our blood in humans." 

"What!?" 

"I don't, I try to, I should've, if only I could," Luxembourg combs his bangs back. 

"It's okay, Luxembourg," he hears Ecuador say. "Whatever happens, it's on her, period." 

"We have to leave. We have to find a way out of this place." 

"What do we do? What do you want me to do?" 

Luxembourg exhales deeply, closing his eyes, that's one thing he likes about Ecuador, he's more than willing to work with him, "ride or die" as America once told him. 

"I, I'll find a way for us to escape, I promise you. I just don't know what to do." 

"That's alright, we'll think about it together, okay?" 

"Okay." 

They will escape, one way or another. One way or another. 

* * *

Don let out a frustrated groan, throwing a cup across the room. 

"How the  _fuck_ did it knew? It couldn't be gone for whatever reason, it had to know we were coming." 

"But how?" Robert crosses his arms, rolling his shoulders back. 

"If you think I knew, I would be asking?!" 

Derik shifted his foot. Frankly, he's glad they weren't able to catch Moldova. If his mother finds out he took a child, she would have decked him to Saturn. Don was cursing up the storm while Robert and Alex listen and watch. He then pauses, having some realization. 

"We're going to Romania. Now." 

Derik froze. Romania? The guy with the fangs? He's probably going to bite them. 

"You think he's with his brother?" 

"It has to." 

With that, he left, Robert, Ben, and Alex following him. Derik stayed back, noticing how he left the bag he brought with him while he was running around Moldova's house. He looks around, now his chance, it was the only way before Don notices he left it. Quickly, he opens the bag, and grab the file he shoved. Taking his phone out and began snapping many, many photos of it, not bothering on reading it. He'll read it later. Right as he puts the files back and to grab the other files, he heard footsteps stomping his way back to the house. Derik instantly zips it close, walking off like he was paying attention to something else, like a photo of Moldova and Romania. Don came in, rushing to grab the bag, barking at him to follow him. While doing that, he took out his phone. 

_Hey, just to let you know, we went to Moldova's place, but my boss says we're going to Romania now. I just wanted to tell you that so you could warn them_. 

After adding a 4 thumb emojis, he clicked send. Not long after, he hears a 'ding' and checks to see that the nation replied. 

_Affirmative. I'll be sure to warn them._  

Another way to say cool. 

He beams and ran back to the rest of the group, checking the photos. He listens Don saying to get ready while reading the files, it's mostly about the FSP, missions, regulations, ideas, and more. Some detailing what they're doing to the nations makes him shudder. That's ugly. He skims through the file, until one caught his attention. He gulps and quickly puts his phone back, reminding himself to make sure to tell Mr. Switzerland about it. Right now, he's going to head his way to Romania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm not that fond of this chapter but meh. I had something to say but I forgot it, darn.  
> If I made some mistakes, I apologize.  
> It was an interesting experiment for me to write it in the point of view of Derik, but it's cool in the end. I remember someone sent me this small strip on how Romania believes he's a member of the Italy brothers and I thought that was cute so I kinda reference it in the story.   
> I had this headcanon that nations' blood is bad for humans since theirs are very different, so they can't donate their blood.   
> Another thing, the same friend who told me about the white rabbit (Abe, if you're reading this, you're my boy) thought it would be funny to include weed in the experiment when I told him that Luxembourg is Netherlands' younger brother, so bam, it's mention.   
> Welp, I hope you enjoy this chapter, now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write lol.


	19. Sometimes, You Just Have To Bite Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Italys get a visit from their half brother.  
> Luxembourg tries to run but found something better, or as better as it can.  
> And the nations in Puerto Rico are doing nothing but a "sleepover" until they found out something else.
> 
> "What?"  
> "You got injured here. And was shot on the shoulder, in which Veneziano is cleaning."  
> "Yeah, so?"  
> "Why hasn't it heal yet?"  
> "Where it should have been healed during your way to our home?"  
> "And why is it healing so slow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]  
> Romania is going get hurt, as well as Moldova :(  
> He's also going to bite someone, as well as Moldova :)

**Vince, Italy**

**Sunday**  

 

"...and you're sure that's what he said?" 

"Yes, Romana, that's what he told me." 

"Then, how come that jerk hasn't called back yet?" 

"Maybe, I don't know, he's busy?" 

"You stay out of this Seborga!" 

"I'm sure he's fine, Sorella. He's most likely doing whatever he needs to do but he told me to tell you that he'll call." 

"Hmph," Romana crosses her arms, looking away. 

"Yo, have you guys heard that people found a sculpture of Rome?" 

"Get out, really?" 

"Yeah, some are saying it's one of you guys but they debunk it, considering he's older and stuff." 

"I bet they think it was Veneziano." 

"Doubt it, you look more like Papà in your male form." 

"Really? I think you look more like him."

"Any updates on anything?" Seborga changed the subject, slumping on the couch, staring at her family relatives. 

"No," Veneziano and Romana said in unison, both in a monotone tone. 

"What about kidnapping and stuff?" 

"From the files, they're supposed to kidnap Moldova I believe yesterday or the day before but I'm sure the brat is safe with Romania." 

"I can't believe that! What kind of monster would take a nation child? Terrible ones, that's who! How the hell—" 

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" 

"Little Brother," Romana gasps, mockingly. "You kissed Mamma with that mouth?" 

"Well, I never," Seborga joins in, grinning. "I've never heard Vene say something  _so_ profanity before!" 

"Hey, I curse!" says Veneziano, defensively. 

"Haha, sure, tell that to Mamma,  _Italy_." 

"Pfft, 'Italy', hah," immediately Veneziano understands their little inside joke reference. "I've learned from the best,  _Italy_." 

"Whatever do you mean, Italy." 

"I'm sure you know, Italy." 

Suddenly, a knock came from their front door, soft but enough to know. The three looked at one another, already sensing the aura, well, auras. Here? It's One o'clock in the morning (don't ask why they are still awake)! 

"Why the hell..." Romana begins to mumbles, walking towards the door. 

She opens, revealing a sheepish Romania, with a huge bruise on the side of his face that's slowly healing, carrying Moldova and two backpacks. He also has...some red stain around his mouth...and right shoulder. Veneziano and Seborga peek their heads out to see as well, both noticing the red stain and looked at one another with worried expressions.

"Bună, Italy!" Romania looks behind Romana. "And Italy...and Italy." 

Romana's eyebrow twitches for a second then widen the door open for the two to enter, looking around to check whether someone was spying on them. 

* * *

 

 **5 hours ago**  

 **Bucharest, Romania**  

 

Romania smiles down at Moldova, sleeping contently. At least someone is not that worry about this whole thing. It's a good thing the files notified him when they were going to take which countries. He doesn't know what he would do if the FSP takes Moldova. Just the thought of it sends shivers down the Romanian spine and the thought of the FSP injecting awful things in his younger brother makes his eyes water and angry at the same time. Heads will be ripped off if they try to put a hand on his brother, they will have pry Moldova out of Romania's dead hands. 

Sighing and composing himself, he walks out the room and heads to the kitchen, and grabs his phone to check on Moldova's house, mainly seeing how much damage did the kidnapper made. He went back to the part where they were about realizing Moldova's not there. 

The one who Romania believes is the leader kicked the dining table, letting out a frustrated groan and grabbing one of Moldova's cup and throwing it across the room. Well, that's rude. 

"How the  _fuck_  did it knew? It couldn't be gone for whatever reason, it had to know we were coming," he said in the footage. 

"But how?" 

"If you think I knew, I would be asking?!" 

He kept on ranting and cursing while the others listen, except for one, who was shifting one foot to another. He seemed to be...relief that they fail. Weird. Suddenly, the leader stopped, as if he found out the answer to his problem. 

"We're going to Romania. Now." 

The only person who reacted was the guy who shifted his foot, now frozen in place. The same goes for Romania, with the addition of widening his eyes. 

"You think he's with his brother?" One of them asked. 

"It has to." 

The moment those words came out, he rushes out, the others following behind, except for one but Romania couldn't care less. He dropped his phone on the kitchen counter. He tried to compose his breathing before grabbing his phone back and now seeing the guy who stayed behind taking pictures of some files the leader took with him before grabbing another then shoving it back to the bag and walked away from it, pretending to show interest on a random picture and the leader walks back in, screaming orders for him to follow. Romania frowns at that, what was in the files? Why is he taking pictures of it without the leader's knowledge? As the two walked off, the man took his phone out, texting someone. Romania paused the footage, zooming in on the phone. It was too blurry but he could manage some words. 

 _...tell you that so you could warn them._  

Romania scrunched his eyebrows together. Warn them? Then, a realization hit him. He looks up, noticing his home phone, with an unread message. He was taking care of Moldova the entire time, he never came back to check on it. He looks back at the footage, looking at the time. They left a few hours—

The Romanian dropped his phone back on the counter, rushing to grab a backpack, shoving whatever is important to him, clothes, work-related, anything. Luckily, Moldova didn't take out anything from his backpack aside from his nightwear. On his way, he clicked on the answering machine, semi-listening. It was from Switzerland, warning him that kidnappers are heading their way. _So, the guy must be working for the nation_ , Romania noted. 

Chisinau to Bucharest is not that far, that means—

Romania falters, already sensing them. Romania mentally smacking himself. Why didn't he checked the message? Why didn't he check it? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Quickly, he zips up the backpack and rushes back into Moldova's room, putting his backpack first, then Moldova's, and waking him up. 

"Mm, wha, what happened, Big Brother?" 

"They're here, come one, let's go, we're leaving." 

All the sleep from the nation vanishes, suddenly awake, frowning. 

"H, huh?" 

"We're leaving, now." 

Moldova nodded, letting Romania pick him up. However, right when Romania was near the door, he stops, just as the door was kicked in. He slowly steps back as the leader of the bunch walked in first, gun raising at the nation. Moldova's arms tighten around Romania's neck as Romania's eyebrow twitch, narrowing his eyes at him, slowly walking backward, giving distance. 

"I fucking knew the thing was with you," the leader scoffs, smirking. The others enter as well, behind him. 

"This 'thing' is my brother and he's not a thing," Romania said, wrapping his brother a little tighter, not taking his eyes off him. 

"You guys aren't human. So, that makes you demons." 

"We're not demons, we're nations!" Moldova answers angrily, clearly not that afraid of them, but still wary. 

 _Yeah, you tell 'em, Mo!_  

"Whatever, we're going to need the  _kid_ ," he said, mockingly. 

 _That is not going to happen_. Romania narrows his eyes a little more, slightly gritting his teeth. The others behind the leader looked at one another, nervously, some looking at his fangs. Taking his chances, he turns to run but only to get hit by something. Someone just tazed him,  _tazed_ on the leg! And another on his back right shoulder, both with high voltage. His muscle spasm, body cramps, and he's falling to the floor. Luckily, he put his arm out, making sure he didn't crush Moldova when he lands on the floor. 

"Big Brother!" Moldova cries out, trying to pick him up, tears in his eyes.

Romania only gasps for air, trying to pick himself up. As he was about to, though was distracted by a ringing sound as a shot was fired and his right shoulder suddenly feels pain as if some nation smacked him there. 

"—Brother!" Romania hears his brother shout, once again trying to pick him up. However, it ended when someone picked the younger nation from the back of his shirt, ignoring his protest. 

"No," Romania hissed out, trying to stand up only to be stomped by a boot, making his face hit the floor _hard_ and suddenly getting tazed again. 

"Jesus, Ben, he's just a kid!" 

"Jesus my ass, you try handling it!" 

Romania looked over as Moldova is resisting, kicking, hitting, at the grabber. The one who supposedly warned Switzerland has mixed emotions, frozen, not knowing what to do. When the leader tried to tie Moldova, the nation grabs his hand and sinks his fangs to his wrist, hard. Romania would be so proud of his brother if he wasn't too busy being in pain by the tazed. 

It all happened too quick. Out of nowhere, the leader grabs Moldova by the hair and threw him hard on the ground. And the next thing the Romanian know, the pain from the taser suddenly vanish, the man who was tazing him was across the room, unconscious, the other guy with the gun on his grasp was wrenched away and was slammed on the floor, the one who was holding his brother was hurled to the ground as well, a few feet apart from Moldova, and his hands were on both side of the leader's shoulders, grip tight. Boy, the look on the leader's face is so satisfying. 

"I'll show you a demon," Romania growls out before sinking his own fangs on his neck. 

Now, has nations ever teased him about probably being a vampire? Of course! Did he and Bulgaria always joke around about him and Moldova being behind the true origins of vampires? Duh! Vlad the Impaler used to be his boss and he was quite interested in his fangs and he has seen what his former boss had done. Has he ever done the typical blood drinking? A few times, only to please Vlad but he was never that fond of it. After that, never. Until now. He ignores the screams coming from the leader and another one. What felt like hours, which really were a few seconds, he pulls back, licking his lips, and throwing the leader across the other side of the room. The man whimpered in pain and fear, twitching and holding his wound, which he should be  _very_ afraid. He ignores him, turning his full attention to his brother. 

"Baby, Baby Brother?" He tries to see if there were any injuries. "Are you hurt? Are you hurt, here? Here? Let me see it, here?" 

Moldova sniffs, lip wobbling, trying to hold it in, pointing at where it hurts the most, nodding. He's not fazed with the fact that his brother has the leader's blood all over his mouth. He raised both his arms up, indicating that he wants the Romanian to pick him up. With no hesitation, he picked up his brother, forgetting the mess. As he walks towards the door, he narrows at the only guy that he didn't mess with. He has his hand covering his mouth, eyes wide. Guess he never saw a vampire bite his victim before. He jerks his head to the side, specifying to move the hell away from the door. Within seconds, he moved away, getting into a corner as if it has a protective shield. He nods at him before leaving. 

* * *

"And that's when I ran over here," Romania finished his story, as Romana wipes his face, cleaning the red stain and Veneziano cleans his shoulder. 

Seborga volunteered to carry Moldova until the nation was asleep, softly bouncing him. 

"Jesus, they're fucking terrible," Romana scoffs, not believing what's she's hearing. 

"I know, what kind of human hurts a child?" 

"The ones the FSP hired," Romania answers. "Not to mention they don't see us as, well, them. We're 'things', 'demons', not human." 

Veneziano and Romana tensed at the demon part, slowly getting uncomfortable. 

"Well," Romana glanced at Veneziano before facing Romania again. "We're not demons but we're not saints, either." 

"True." 

"So," says Seborga. "You think one of the guys working with Switzerland?" 

"It's a possibility? I mean, he was texting  _someone_ and the fact that Switzerland of all nation warned me,  _hiss_ , ah! Easy now, Romana." 

"..." 

"What?" 

Romana looks at Veneziano once again, at Seborga, who also seem to notice, then back at Romania. 

"You got injured here," Romana stated, touching the bruise, making Romania hiss a little once again. "And was shot on the shoulder, in which Veneziano is cleaning." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Why hasn't it heal yet?" 

"Where it should have been healed during your way to our home?" Veneziano adds. 

"And why is it healing so slow?" Seborga finish. 

Romania looks at each of them one at a time. 

"I didn't even notice." 

"Is it because the world knows about our existence?" 

"I don't know." 

"I'll ask around," Veneziano says, still cleaning the wound. "It stopped bleeding but it's slowly healing." 

"Same with the bruise, slowly fading." 

"This is weird." 

"You can say that again." 

"This is—" 

"He didn't mean it, Seborga!" 

* * *

 **Unknown**  

 

Luxembourg has had enough. Had he mentioned that? He should. Luxembourg has had _enough_. 

He's tired, he's sick, he's irritated, he's homesick, he misses his home, and he misses his older brother and sister. He talks about it to Ecuador who agreed with him. The two talk and talk and talk until one of them fall asleep, mainly Ecuador. He sighs. He can't sleep, not after knowing there were people here having nation's blood in them. They're probably in pain right now. Ecuador comforts him, stating it's not their fault, even though it's their blood. 

He looks up out the window above him, thinking. He stood up, tapping on the metal bars, seeing if he could twist it. A beat, then he yanks out one of the bars out. God, why couldn't he do that before? He yanks the others until it was clear. He went on his toes, peering down. It's a long way down though not high not for Luxembourg to die. This is his chance, he could run, he could escape. He pauses, realizing something. One, he's going to have a struggle with going through the window (it's a little narrow and he's going to have to maneuver around a lot) and two, if he leaves, he leaves Ecuador behind, he leaves Colombia behind, the rest behind.

He doesn't know if he can leave now. 

He could always come back and save them. 

But what if he couldn't? 

Maybe he can't. 

Maybe he could. 

Luxembourg took a deep breath and pulls himself up. Of course, he truly did have to move around until he was able to get out, falling on his side, mainly his hip. Ouch. He takes a deep breath, trying not to yelp in pain. Exhaling deeply, he pulls himself up from the ground. After trying to compose himself, he looks around. Forest? How original. He looks up from where he fell. It was quite high then he thought. Why is there a building in the middle of a forest? It doesn't matter.

He looks around once again. He's free. Luxembourg is  _free._  He walks around, he's away from home, away from Europe. Is he in North America? South? Central? Thinking back, Ecuador told him that they're in South America, closer to his home, he recalls. If he's in South America, which nation? "Closer to his home". Which country is near Ecuador? Peru? Colombia? Luxembourg heard Peru manage to escape and he would have sensed many nations in his land, so no. Colombia? Perhaps. It's a possibility they're in her land but who knows. 

He continues to walk, looking around. Maybe this was a bad idea. Luxembourg doesn't know where to go, civilization could be miles away, and he will most likely die, wondering in the forest. He sighs, nonetheless, continues to walk but stop, something catching his eye. It looks to be a shed. He doesn't know why but he walks towards the shed like it was pulling him. What if there are guards in the shed? What will he do now? However, when he opened the door surprised him. Cameras. Many, many and all kinds of cameras and other equipment. What? There was a notebook nearby. He grabs it, skimming through the words. His heart sank. These people are crazy...live broadcast, on television? 

Luxembourg inhales deeply. He can't leave. He looks up, picking a few cameras, some equipments, and the notebook. The real question is how is he going to get up from his room. 

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

 

"Stop, stop, stop, wait, wait, wait, you have a tattoo?" 

"Why is it such a big deal?" 

"And Canada knew before me?" 

"What, you have a tattoo?" 

"I only found out because of a burning incident." 

"I'm not that surprise, I mean, I have a some." 

"You  _have_ a tattoo? How come nobody told me?" 

"Again, why is it such a big deal?" 

"What the, when was this? How many?" 

"Um, like four." 

" _Four_ tattoos?!" America leans closer to Mexico, who scooted back, nervously. "Can I see it?!" 

"No!" 

"When did you have it?!" 

"I don't know, for a long time. I mean, the Aztecs and Mayans were quite keen on tattoos and, I mean—" 

"You had it since you were a  _child_ , child?!" 

Mexico simply glares at the American. 

"Can I see?" Puerto Rico leans in a little.

 "...later." 

"How come she can see it?! And how come you didn't tell me Mexico has some?!" 

Canada shrugs, smiling innocently. "You never asked?" 

Canada's phone buzz and excused himself, patting Kuma who was sleeping nearby. 

"So, you died?" Hawaii pursed her lips, smiling. "One bullet?" 

"Pssha, you try getting shot and live!" 

"Oh, but I won't get hit," Hawaii raised her eyebrow, smiling teasingly. "If I went with you, you wouldn't have been shot." 

"True," Puerto Rico agrees. "She's more diligent than you, Alfe." 

" _Very_ ," Mexico added. 

"I am not going to stay here and listen to you guys bash on me and lower my already self-esteem. Buh-bye, make fun of me behind my back!" America said the last part in a singing voice, following Canada to the kitchen, who's currently talking on the phone. 

"Yeah, I know, I know....I'm sorry, I really am, I should have called sooner....I'm fine, don't worry..." 

America can hear a certain someone yelling at him, somewhere along the lines of "damn right you should have called sooner, you jerk" or something like that. 

"Yes, yes, I know...I'm truly, truly sorry...I'm alright, now...you too..." 

America jerks his head at him in a questioning gesture in which Canada mouthed out the name he was talking to before returning to the phone. 

"Yeah...what happened?" Canada frowns. "...are they okay... _what_...are you sure?" 

Canada looked at his brother, frown deepens. America furrowed his eyebrows. 

"America was shot, he, he died and, and was dead for about an hour and twenty minutes or so...I'm fine, I wasn't hit...yeah, in the lung...I know, weird..."  

It continued like that, America listening to Canada talking and Canada nodding (even though she can't see him) and responding. 

"Okay...bye..." Canada pauses, looking at America before turning away mumbling an "I love you, too" before hanging up. America began asking questions. 

"What happened? Who's okay? Is she okay? What do you mean 'what', what the hell happened?" In the middle of asking, Mexico walks in to check on the other North Americans, crossing his arms in confusion. 

Canada took a deep breath and explained. "Um, well, apparently today, Moldova was supposed to be kidnapped by the FSP but Romania made sure to stay with him prior to the kidnapping." 

"That's a good thing, right?" 

"Yeah, but the kidnappers were able to find out where they were and, um, you know, broke in." 

"What the hell," Mexico scrunch his eyebrows, frowning. "How desperate are they?" 

"Very. What else?" 

"Well, Romania knew it will happen because of the cameras he left in his brother's home. Long story short, they broke in, he and Moldova manage to escape went to Italy." 

"Okay, that's good. Right?" America hesitated. 

"Yeah, but Romania had gotten hurt during the break-in." 

"And?" 

"He hasn't healed yet, Alfred. Or better yet, he's slowly healing." 

"...what?" Mexico couldn't register what he just heard. 

"Reminds me of someone who was shot and was dead for over an hour," Canada stated, leaning on the counter, crossing his arms and putting his leg over the other. 

"...fuck." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I...really don't know." 

"First, the FSP, then the crazy religious thing, and now we're, what, becoming human or something?" 

"I don't know." 

Mexico combs his hands through his hair. "This can't be happening..." 

"Alright, superpower talking," America points to himself while Canada raised his eyebrows and Mexico snerk. "We need to end this, now. The exposed crap. I don't know why our little 'healing factor' is slow but I'm leaning towards the fact that it has to do with us being exposed. We gotta find a way." 

Canada took a deep breath and exhales softly, looking away, thinking. Then, an idea came. "England!" 

"What about England?" 

"Magic." 

" _Magic_ , Canada?" Mexico scoffs, turning away, mumbling, "Híjole chi..." 

"England can find a way to end this, erase the world's memories or something!" 

"What?" America blurted out. 

"You and I both know that England can do it." 

"I..."

"What?" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Canada frowns. 

"I..." America falters. "What if..." 

"What if what?" 

"What if the world...suppose to know about us?" 

The only response America got was silence, Mexico and Canada staring at him with wide eyes, in disbelief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!  
> I'm just saying if someone slams my little brother, I'm ripping their throat out.  
> Ruh-roh, the nations are having trouble healing!  
> What will Luxembourg do with those cameras? I don't know, I'll think about it.  
> Also, I don't know why but for some reason, I see Mexico having tattoos but like, in honor of his parents or something, like one for Aztec, one for Maya, one for Olmec, etc. I also see Hawaii having tattoos too, idk don't ask me why. America probably has the whole Declaration of Independence tattoo, lol.  
> America disagrees on Canada's plan, what?! Let's see what happens next!  
> Hope you like it!


	20. I Feel Something So Right, Doing The Wrong Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NA Bros have a plan, a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless.  
> Canada is the Glenn of the story (AKA always the one doing the thing).  
> He probably also lost his dignity.  
> Liechtenstein and Switzerland talk and read what the files Derik sent them. And Luxembourg told Ecuador the plan, both of the FSP and how they're going to get help.
> 
> "That what he's indicating. It's possible? He was asking around. Germany said that his brother has gotten sick out of nowhere and he's not healing any time soon. South Korea also said that his, erm, brother's wounds are slowly healing as well. Now, America said how he died, stayed like that for over an hour and it was only a gunshot to the lungs." 
> 
> Liechtenstein furrows her brows in concern, looking at the small bruise next to Switzerland's left eye, where one of the attempted kidnappers managed to hit. It hasn't healed as well... 
> 
> "Do you think...we're becoming humans?" 
> 
> The Swiss pressed his lips together. While, the thought of being human sounds...refreshing, he doesn't like the fact that nations are slowly healing. 
> 
> "I don't want to talk about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada bby I'm so sorry.

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

 

Canada and Mexico stare at America in disbelief. Did that really just came out of his mouth? Like, did that really just happen? 

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Canada asks his brother, his face not changing at all. 

"That can be...que, questionable..." 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking...we...should...let...the...world...know," America answers, making hand gestures on each word. 

Canada looks over at Mexico who only seems to be staring down the floor, index finger resting on his bottom lip and thumb pressing under his lip as if he was having a deep conversation with himself. 

"Keeping our existence hidden is the number one rule. People couldn't really handle us now, there are people who are after us, there are people who are  _worshipping_ us, and you want to let the world know?" 

"...yes." 

"...you know what? I'm not surprised." Canada shakes his head. "You were dead for over an hour, you're not thinking straight, I'm sure—" 

"I'm alive _now_ , and _I'm_ saying," America pressed his hands on his chest, almost indicating he's proving a point. "We should let them know. The world should know, they _should_ have known about us _before_ this. They have _every_ right to know and who are _we_ to take that away from them, to hide it from them?" 

"You do know that you're breaking the number one rule of being a nation, right?" Canada's brow twitch. "You of all people have always followed that rule because you know that humans are not prepared for this information. And will you look at that, insane people are seeing us as gods, nations are getting kidnap, nations are  _missing_ , some people are not handling the fact that, this, this,  _us_ , exists, and you think humans are ready?" 

_There will be people who will oppose you..._

America looks over at Mexico who finally looks up, in hope. 

Mexico stayed silent before he shakes his head, which made the American's heart sank for a second until the Mexican spoke. 

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with you on this stupid thing." 

Canada looks at Mexico with wide eyes, truly in disbelief. 

"Are you serious? Of all things, you're going to side with him on  _that_?" 

"How old are you?" 

"What?"

"People assume Mexico as a nation is around, what, two-hundred years old. Well, Mexico as a nation  _and_ land, I'm over six-hundred years old, more if you include my, um, predecessors. And the United States? He's considered two-hundred and something years old, which, really, he's older than that. And you? Because of some damn declaration paper, you're a hundred and something but in all honesty, you're older than your brother, no? Or it's more leaning towards it that." 

Mexico takes a deep breath before continuing, narrowing his eyes to Canada. "What I'm getting here is that we could've told the people before that. We could have informed them about our existence and we wouldn't have this problem now. We could have avoided this bullshit we're in now. Do you want to know if I'm serious? Yeah, I am. I'm going to side with him on this. The world should know, they should have before this and if not now then _when_?" 

 _...and there will be people who are for you._  

Never have America wanted to hug the fuck out of Mexico, ever. He would but he knows the Mexican nation will beat the hell out of him for even touching him. Mexico must have sensed his wants because he glares at him, raising his index finger on him. 

"But, right now, this discussion is not important. What's important is finding a way to find our fellow nations. After that," he looks back at Canada. "We'll talk about the outcome." 

Canada scoffs in surprise. "I can't believe this." 

"I talk to Mom," America brought his brother's attention back again. "When I was dead. I, I was able to talk to her. And before you could say anything, no, don't give me that look, I'm not crazy. Look, she asked me what I wished to do and I don't want to hide." 

"And you think the other nations don't want that either?" 

"No, but I'm thinking about it. Look, like Mexico says, this is not important. We need to find the others, Iceland reported the website had nothing about the location. But, but let's...speculate on where would it be." 

"...South America?" Mexico suggested, crossing his arms. 

"..." 

"..." 

"What?" 

"I think you're getting somewhere." 

"Oh?" 

"I mean..." America pauses before groaning, slapping himself. "Of course. Why didn't we...duh. No wonder most of the South America nations went missing. No wonder any other nations didn't..." 

"Anyways?"

"South America." 

"South America. Where?" 

"Bolivia, Brazil, and Argentina managed to not get kidnapped. Peru, Chile, and Venezuela escaped. That leads the rest." 

"Ecuador?"

"Maybe." 

"Colombia?"

"Who knows." 

"The only way for us to know..." Canada looks at two of them. 

"What, get kidnap and have some GPS tracking device with us?" Mexico raised an eyebrow. 

"..." 

"..." 

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" 

"...can I hug you?" 

"Touch me and I will permanently end you." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Canada puts his hands up. "Are you...specifying that..." 

Mexico bits his lips. The three looks at one another, knowing what they're thinking about. 

"I'll get kidnapped," Mexico volunteers, shrugging. "You can track me down by my phone and an extra somewhere else."

America gave him an "I don't like the thought of you being kidnap" look. 

"I don't know, I mean, I could always go, I'm not saying you're not worthy—" 

Mexico raised an eyebrow. 

"But, I think the thought that they kidnapped the Mr. United States of America, they would probably be enjoying it." 

"Hm," Canada looks doubtful. "I don't know. I mean, regardless who gets kidnapped, they would enjoy the fact that they took the Big 3 North American." 

Mexico and America nod, both look at one another like they're agreeing to something, then back to the Canadian. 

"Son, we need to talk." 

"How would you like to get recognition for being Canada?" 

"...oh." 

 

 

"You're sure this is a good plan?" Hawaii frowns, crossing her arms. 

"It's the only thing we can do. Actually, no, we can do something else but this can be quick," America response. Puerto Rico hands him two small prepaid phones she just bought for this, thanking her. "This has a GPS tracker?" 

"Yep," she beams, putting a hand on her hips. "Tiniest one they got." 

"Cool. Got any duct tape?" 

"Got it." 

"Nice."

Canada clears his throat. "Alright—" 

"Mattie, lift your arms up, please?" 

"So," Canada tensed when America begins taping the small phone on his lower back, twice. "I'm gonna get taken. Then what?" 

"We wait," America answers. "The moment you wake up from wherever you are, we're gonna track you down and, can you put your legs out first, too?" 

"And that's when I, um," Canada tries not to lose balance while his brother lifts his pants up and taping the phone around like an ankle bracelet. "Call you on one of the phones, right?" 

"Assuming there are any signals where they are," Mexico answers, his lips curls upwards. "Plus, it would be easier for you, considering some people forget or can't see you."

"...thanks. Alright, then, _oof_!" Canada nearly hisses when America rips back some of the tapes to fix it. "Okay. So..." 

"So?" 

"Where do we go?" 

"America stands back up, pulling his phone out as if he knew the Canadian was going to ask, and pressing what could be a play button. 

 _"California love..."_  

America smiles as the song continues, Canada staring at him, his tongue moving around his mouth, trying not to look baffled. Puerto Rico snerks as Hawaii grins, and Mexico is full blown snickering. 

"Mateo, I am so sorry." 

 _"In the city of L.A...In the city of good ol' Watts..."_  

"But, first," America's smiles widen. "We need to buy some stuff." 

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**Hollywood, 8:20 pm**

 

"You ready, Atiqtalaaq?" 

"You saying my real name doesn't help." 

"You look fine." 

"I look so stupid." 

"You look better than both of your typical fashion style." 

"What's wrong with our style?!" 

"You guys dressed like forty-year-old dads, you're sort of changing, but that's only because you're with an Italian." 

"Oh my God, nobody tells her about this, please. She's going to murder me." 

"Relax...now come on, let's do this."

"You're sure they will come?" 

"I left an anonymous tip, I'm sure they're coming. Now, stop stalling, go on." 

Canadian grumbles. If someone wants to know what would be the most Canadian look ever, they will point at Matthew Williams (of course). He's wearing a Canadian hockey jersey, red, white, the leaf, "CANADA" on the top front and Williams on the back. He also has a Canadian map printed on a sunglasses that's resting on his head. He has shoes with a Canadian flag as well and last but not least, a small painted maple leaf on his cheek. 

"I look stupid." 

"C'mon, Canada," America pressed his lips together, obviously trying not to burst out laughing. "Have some pride." 

"Yeah, he's right." Mexico raised his phone up and pressed something. 

"Did you just took a picture of me?!" 

"I'm not going send it to her, relax. I'll look around and I'll tell you if we're clear." Mexico walks off. 

"...so, you talked to Mom?" 

America smiles. "Yeah. She still looks beautiful, still looks the same." 

"Did, did she say anything about me?" 

"Mom says she misses you." 

Canada exhales, blinking rapidly. "Okay. After we find the location, we'll talk." 

"Alright," Mexico came back. "Your time to shine."

"Now go, make your parents proud." 

Canada waves them off, taking a deep breath before walking out where they were hiding. Most of them are young, a few were looking at him with odd looks, some were whispering, though still uncertain, unsure. Canada shuffles, clearly embarrassed, looking back at where he was hiding. Mexico and America turn to each other, frowning. It's not enough, it's working slowly, but not enough... 

"I got this," America clears his throat, before cupping his hands and yelling. "OH SHIT, IS THAT CANADA?!" 

Canada resists jumping at that, knowing his brother's voice. Now, everyone looks at the Canadian, mouth gaping. Canada took a deep breath before smiling and waving around. Here goes nothing.

"Uh, hi guys. I'm Canada." 

Suddenly, he's surrounded. 

"Oh my God, you're really Canada?!" 

"How old are you?!" 

"What's America like?!" 

"What's Mexico like?!" 

"Are you the oldest out of all of them?!"

"Is it true your parents are America and Mexico?" 

Questions after questions, Canada tries to answer as he can, smiling at everyone. None of them seems...hostile. In fact, it seems like they love that they get to interact with him. With that, he relaxes more.

"Who wants a picture?" 

That seems to encourage them even more. Then, who didn't already have their phones out recording him, whips it out. It feels like he's a celebrity, taking pictures after pictures, selfies after selfies, peace signs after peace signs, hell, even at some points duck lips and pouting. God, his boss is not going to like this. Once all of this is over, he's going to murder his brother, ignoring the fact that he's having fun. 

Meanwhile, back at the hiding spot, Mexico and America are holding back their laughter, trying to focus on the mission here. Mexico pulls out a walkie-talkie ("What the hell, United States, we don't need to have this, I'm not going to use that crap.") and speak. 

"Anything yet?" 

 _"Negative, order."_ Puerto Rico's voice comes in. 

 _"There are some suspicious looking people, I'm keeping my eyes out."_  

 _"HW, Mex, you're supposed to say over once you're done talking, over."_  

"No offense but that's dumb...over." 

America snerks at his comment but was silents when the Mexican country glares at him. 

"Can seems to be enjoying this." America comments, peering back at his brother, who's taking another selfie with twins. 

"Of course he would." 

 _"Guys...I see some people who look pretty shady wondering around, five guys, over."_  

 _"I too see them. Two blocks from where Canada is. Two seems to have weapons, three have...something...over."_  

"Weapons? In Cali? Interesting..."  America squints his eyes. 

"Now?" 

America stayed silent, silently counting. "...now." 

"Now...over." 

Suddenly sirens. Many, many sirens, specifically fire alarm sirens. That seems to startles the humans who were still surrounding the Canadian nation. 

"I think that's my cue to get going and for you guys to run off," Canada smiles at them before walking off quickly before anyone can stop him, dropping the sunglasses. One of the benefits of being the Ghost of the nation. He runs back to his brothers. 

"How were your meet and greet?" America asks, grinning. 

"They seem to like me more than you." 

" _Damn_." 

"Don't say another word, both of you." 

_"Gentlemen, the five men are coming your way."_

_"What was that, HW, over."_

_"Gentlemen, the five men are coming your way, over."_  

"Alright," America gives a bone-crushing hug to Canada who returns it. "We're going now, Can. Be careful." 

Canada nods, turning to Mexico, who shifts awkwardly. 

"Uh, yeah, uh, you  _hurrk_ —" Canada gives him a similar hug and which he pats his back repeatedly. " _Mmph_ , yeah, alright, fine. Good luck!" 

"Thanks," Canada sets Mexico down. "Now go, before they take both of you down." 

The two nods, waving before running off. They were a few blocks from where they hidden, leaning against a wall. Even though the three were joking around prior before this, it was still...

Mexico exhales, combing his hair with his hand, closing his eyes. America presses his lips together, staring at the sky, resting his head on the wall. He let out a breath. 

"..." 

"..." 

"Let's find the others." 

"Alright." 

* * *

 **Zürich, Switzerland**  

 

"You believe Romania and Moldova were able to escape?" Liechtenstein asks her brother, looking up from her teacup. 

"They did, though they got hurt. North Italy announced it a few hours ago. He says that they went to their home, Romania wounded from a gunshot and a bruise. He also said it was healing slow, very slow." 

The young nation frowns at that. "Do you believe it has to do with us being revealed?" 

"That what he's indicating. It's possible? He was asking around. Germany said that his brother has gotten sick out of nowhere and he's not healing any time soon. South Korea also said that his, erm, brother's wounds are slowly healing as well. Now, America said how he died, stayed like that for over an hour and it was only a gunshot to the lungs." 

Liechtenstein furrows her brows in concern, looking at the small bruise next to Switzerland's left eye, where one of the attempted kidnappers managed to hit. It hasn't healed as well... 

"Do you think...we're becoming humans?" 

The Swiss pressed his lips together. While, the thought of being human sounds...refreshing, he doesn't like the fact that nations are slowly healing. 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

His little sister nods at that, understanding. She then asks another question, giving him a small smile.

"Did your new friend send you anything?" 

"He's not my friend, Erika," Switzerland scoffs, checking his phone. "But, he did send me...something." 

Liechtenstein peers over her brother's shoulder, looking at the text. 

"What does it say?" 

Switzerland didn't respond, reading what Johnson send. Liechtenstein stayed quiet, being patient as always. Suddenly, she sees her brother gripping his phone, getting angry. With that, she slowly wraps her arms around his neck and chest from behind, soothing him, resting her head on top of his. It seems to work, gradually loosening up. They stayed like that, Switzerland keeps reading and Liechtenstein soothing him. It was silent until the Swiss spoke. 

"In, in the files, they will reveal the world on what they were doing to the ones they have taken." 

Liechtenstein resists to tense at that, only nodding to what her brother said. He continues. 

* * *

 

 **Unknown**  

 

"They will reveal all the things they have done through recordings and will dissect us live on broadcast, to see how 'godlike' we are..." 

Luxembourg finishes telling the information to Ecuador, combing his hair back, nervously. 

"...they are...oh my God..." he hears Ecuador, obviously in shock. "I can't believe them. Dissect us? Live?" 

"I know. I couldn't register it as well when I read it." 

He can hear Ecuador groaning in his hands. 

"What do we do?" 

Luxembourg bits his lips, reconsidering, before telling Ecuador. 

"Listen, there were many, many cameras, with the addition of all pieces of equipment and considering they want to broadcast us live, that means there has to be some reception here. I grab a few, one that looks like they stole it from a news station and a grab a few types of equipment..." 

"...are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"I'm saying that if we can...acquire a computer..." 

"And if we equip the camera to the computer and connecting it..." 

"We can create our own live broadcast..."

"Asking for help and revealing everything the FSP has done..." 

"And hope they can locate our position." Luxembourg finishes it, smiling at Ecuador, despite knowing he can't see it. 

"You are so clever and smart, Luxembourg!" He hears Ecuador exclaim. 

Luxembourg lets out an embarrassed laugh, his face feeling warm, possibly blushing. 

"I'm...just trying to find a way for all of us to get out. Anyways, we need to find a way to obtain a computer..." 

"I know they have extras in _those_ rooms but I don't know if we can take one without anyone seeing us. If only we were like Canada. I know he could have grabbed one without anyone knowing." 

"We'll just have to find another way," Luxembourg said, now determined. He looks out the window, where he reattached the bars. They can do this, he knows they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another one!  
> Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was busy my AP class and then there's Pre-Cal which I have to bring my grades up. And then, there's this dance I have to go on Saturday that I have to go, ugh.  
> I was inspired by Canada's look from Tessa Bonhomme with a cigar and I know I just had to.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this, I'm gonna sleep now.


	21. Speaking Dutch and French, Hooray!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was a success. As Canada sneaks around the facility, he finds Luxembourg. Luxembourg tells him his plan as Canada tells him his.  
> Mexico and America are trying to find the location with the help of Iceland, getting a bit antsy with every second. 
> 
> The two were nearly at the hellhole of the room when something caught his eye. He slightly turns his head to the right seeing...  
> Is that...?  
> Luxembourg couldn't help but squares his shoulder and straightens his back, nearly stop walking, though he did stumble a bit, earning an odd look from Dr. Ambers. He ignores it, staring straight.  
> "Qu'est que tu fais ici, toi «what are you doing here»?!" Luxembourg scoffs, mumbling it out, making sure it sounded like he was talking to himself. The last thing he needs is for the Doctor to notice the Canadian nation. He doesn't know if he's happy or not to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blub, blub, blub, another one.  
> Sorry if the French and Dutch are wrong, I used this one website and hope it was right.

**Unknown**  

 

Needless to say, the plan work. It was painful but it worked! Canada found himself on a bed, his right hand is cuffed to the bed frame. He glares at it before casually pulling it, breaking it from the frame. The moment his brothers ran off, he felt his back cramp and muscle tightened and was hit with a butt of a weapon. Next thing he knows, everything went black until he woke up just now. Canada stretched, popping his back until he actually remembers why he's here. He checks the phone from his back. It's still there. He felt the weight on his right ankle. There as well. He sighs, relieved they didn't check his body. 

He lifts his shirt up, slowly taking off the tape, then the one around his ankle. Just as he was finished, he senses something, or rather someone, coming his way. Canada stood up, looking around the room he's in before lifting the mattress and carefully placing the tape and phones under it and putting the mattress back down and sitting down just as the doorknob begins to turn. 

A woman appears, possibly around the mid or late thirties, and blond hair. It was awkward for a bit, she was frowning, looking around the room until he clears his throat, catching her attention, her eyes widen. 

"I...I didn't see you there." 

Of course.

"Hello," she exhales out, amazed as if she looking at something quite astonishing, like some discovered species (which is probably is for her). "You, you are Can, Canada..."

She straightens up, looking down on her clipboard, quickly occasionally looking up. "You're, you're the personification of Canada, one of the North Americas, your human name is Matthew Williams, and, and your brothers are America and Mexico whose name is Alfred Jones and the latter changes his name periodically, it, it is unknown who's older than who, you are accounted to be the ghost of the nation..."

She rambles on, looking like an excited child on every Christmas Day, eyes brightening, smiling. What? Is it because of the fact he's Canada?

"And, and it is said that you are strong—"

"Why are you doing this?" 

She looks up, surprised that he actually talked. 

"It's for—"

"Science purpose?" Canada frowns. "So, you decided that taking nations against their will? You truly thought that was the  _best_ idea, the  _only_ solution? Instead of just  _asking_ us?" 

Canada stood up swiftly. Now that he's here, he can't help but feel the rage swirl around him. Yeah, he was willing to get taken but the fact that he has to do it, the fact that these people thought nothing was wrong about this.

"What kind of person thought abducting someone is right? In the name of  _science_?" Canada slowly approaches the woman, who took a small step back. "If you people would have asked, I wouldn't mind, none of us wouldn't  _mind_." 

Okay, that part is a lie. The others would have not said anything, probably stayed silent until the truth merely becomes a myth. Canada continues on, calmly bashing on her and the FSP, slowly walking up to her who's walking backward, suddenly having a nervous and a bit agitated. It wasn't until she was by the door frame where Canada was only three feet away from her. 

"..." 

"...I suggest you get out of my sight before I do something I  _might_ regret," Canada states, frowning down at her. 

The lady quickly nods and shut the door, locking it. Canada stays where he was, listening to her running off. He took a deep breath before letting it out, walking back to the bed. He lifts the mattress, grabbing one of the phones. It wasn't long until he starts calling America. 

_Ring...Ring..._  

Come on...Come on...

_"Hello!?"_ asks a voice, worried in his tone.

"Hi, Alfie." 

_"Oh my God, Mex, he's okay! You're okay, right?"_  

"Yeah, I am."

_"Did they do anything to you? Did they inject acid on you? Did they try to, wha, give it—"_

_"Matteo, location. What is your surrounding?"_ Mexico voice pops in, assumingly grab the phone out of the American who was probably going to start rambling on how he was worried. 

"It looks like any other room. White walls, a, uh, metal bars on the window, pshh, a small bathroom in the corner I assume and..." Canada didn't feel it until he's suddenly overwhelmed. "Nations...all around me."

_"Around you? Like their next to you?_ _"_ He hears America asks, who's most likely pressing his ear next to the phone.

"No, no. I, um, I mean I can  _feel_ them."

_"Anything else?"_

"A woman walked in. Blond, American, maybe around her late thirties. I think she's behind this." 

_"The expose?"_  

"The FSP." 

_"Alright, Mattie, we're gonna start the tracking down the phone right now, don't hang up and don't move anywhere."_

Canada can already tell Mexico is glaring at the other. 

"Actually, I'm going to look around."

_"Perdón?_ «Excuse me» _"_ Mexico exclaims softly. 

"It'll be fine. It's not like they can see me," Canada tries to reason. 

_"I don't know, Mattie. I don't like that_ ," America comments.

"It won't be long, they won't notice me, I'll be back around fifteen minutes." 

Not wanting to hear them, he put the phone under the pillow and walk back to the door. He senses nobody, which is a good thing. He grips the doorknob and pulls it hard. With that force, the doorknob latch slightly broke. Alright then...

Slowly, he opens the door, peaking out. The halls practically came out of a thriller movie. All white with little smudges of dirt here and there. His back faced the door, slowly and quietly shutting it as he can. Let's see...left or right? 

* * *

Luxembourg lays down on his bed, casually speaking with Ecuador about something when he felt it. An aura, stronger than any other nation. He frowns, lifting himself up from his bed. He...recognizes this specific aura but he can't...

"Do you feel it?" He asks Ecuador. 

"Feel it? I can _taste_ it." He responds. "One of the bigger nations, I can tell...It's the ones from the North but I can't tell which." 

"..." 

Luxembourg didn't respond as the door opens, revealing Dr. Ambers, who looked like she has seen a ghost. She has stammered out how it's time for the experiment on him. He raised an eyebrow but shrugs it off. 

"Ik zal terugkomen «I will return»," he says out loud, knowing full well that she doesn't understand Dutch, while Ecuador knows the concept of it. She frowns but let it go, for now, walking alongside him. 

Strange. Usually, she would be talking about whatever was on her mind whether she knows Luxembourg is listening or not. Something must have happened prior to her entering his room. It's probably not that important, to _him_ at least. The two were nearly at the hellhole of the room when something caught his eye. He slightly turns his head to the right seeing...

Is that...?

Luxembourg couldn't help but squares his shoulder and straightens his back, nearly stop walking, though he did stumble a bit, earning an odd look from Dr. Ambers. He ignores it, staring straight. 

"Qu'est que tu fais ici, toi «what are  _you_ doing here»?!" Luxembourg scoffs, mumbling it out, making sure it sounded like he was talking to himself. The last thing he needs is for the Doctor to notice the Canadian nation. He doesn't know if he's happy or not to see him.

"...We needed to find a way to know your location. Someone has to get capture willingly," Canada whispers, suddenly walking by him. Dr. Ambers not realizing the ghost of the nation. 

"...qui est nous «who is we»?" 

"My family, mainly my brothers."

Luxembourg bits his lips, brushing the bangs away from his eye. "...Ils veulent nous disséquer la diffusion—voor iedereen te zien «They're want to dissect us live broadcast where everyone can see»." 

He switches to Dutch when he turns to the corner. He recalls one of the doctors know a little bit of French but he's not taking any chances, though another one knows Dutch also, though not that much but enough so he has to be very careful. He's not worried about Canada not knowing what he's saying. He and his brother are friends and he definitely believes his brother would have taught Canada some of it. 

"What?" Canada exclaims a little louder than he liked. Some doctors looks around to see who spoke but shrugs it off. As rude as it sounds, Luxembourg is glad that none of them notices the Canadian lingers around. 

"Ik heb un plan mais je suis going to moet en acquérir un...computer «I have a plan but I'm going to need to acquire a computer»," Luxembourg explains, mixing a bit of Dutch and French with a bit of English to confuse the others. 

"I'm sorry?" One of them asks him. 

"C'est fini er «It's over there»." 

He can see Canada turns to look at a few laptops on a table nearby. Surrounded by doctors. 

"I won't be able to get it."

"Let me help you..." he spoke in English. "Considérer à de kamer volgende mine, un avec een chip. Ik zal leiden les «Take it to the room next to mine, one with a chip. I'll distract them»." 

After finishing the sentences, Luxembourg begins to resist, getting up from the hospital bed, kicking an instrument stand that was near, knocking off the medical tray. That certainly captured the others' attention. Two grabs his arms but he shakes them off, falling to the floor. He can see Canada grabbing one and walking in the direction of the exit but he stood, looking over at him.

"It's  _fine_ , just go," Luxembourg assures, before feeling himself getting tazed then pricked by a needle. The last thing he sees was Canada running out of the room. 

* * *

Canada stayed a bit outside of the exit. He wants to help, he really does. But the last thing he needs was for the two of them getting sedated. The room next to him...the room next to him...

He ran, recalling the switch and turns, the one with the chip...

He's back to where he saw Luxembourg walking with the lady. Left, he went left...one with the chip...one with the chip...

He stops at the door with a chip near the doorknob. He looks down. The laptop is not going to fit in the gap. He looks around before he grabs the doorknob, and just what he has done to his, the latches broke, coming in. When he enters, he was a little surprise to see Ecuador, laying on the bed, staring at the Canadian with wide eyes.

"Uh...Canada," He places his hand on his chest as if he's assuring the other nation that he's actually here.

Ecuador only gapes at him. Canada "closes" the door, showing the laptop to the Ecuadorian, which seems to snap him out of his trance. 

"Where did you..." 

"I followed Luxembourg to the...whatever they were. He told me he has a plan. He needed a computer? He told me to give it to you."

"Yes, um," Ecuador closes his eyes, refreshing his memories. "Live broadcast, wanting everyone seeing us getting dissect, he—" 

He stood up from the bed, running to the bathroom and coming out with cameras and equipment in his arms.

"We were thinking if maybe we could send a live distress call...maybe you guys can retrace it to this place." 

"Smart," Canada compliments. "I volunteer to get taken. Mexico and America are going to find our location as well. I had hidden phones with me. They should be tracing us by now. So, in case this doesn't work, at least we have a backup plan."

Ecuador smiles, nodding at that.

"...sorry for the door."

"It's fine." 

"I should be heading back to my room before anyone notices I'm gone," Canada frowns, giving the laptop to Ecuador, before heading to the door.

"Is Luxembourg fine?" Ecuador asks. 

"I, I'm sure he is. He distracted them in order for me to grab one..." 

Ecuador nodded, frowning, bidding the Canadian a farewell. Canada exited, now looking for his own room. 

* * *

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**

 

"..."

"..."

"...he's not back." 

"I know." 

"Why is he not back yet?" 

"It seems he likes to take his time." 

"Well, he should hurry the hell up."

"Patients, US."

America represses a sigh, pressing Mexico's phone to his ear, with Iceland on the other side. 

"Anything?" 

_"Almost there, America,"_ Iceland reassures him, keyboards being typed away. He called Iceland, telling him about tracing his brother. He did what Iceland told him, hooking up the phone to his laptop and contacting the Icelandic.

Mexico perks up, looking back at the American, holding his phone. 

"He's back." 

"Mattie?" He rushes to the Mexican side.

_"I'm here."_

"It's about time." 

_"Yeah, yeah. But you would not believe who I just ran into_. _"_

"Oh?"

_"Luxembourg."_

"What?!" 

_"They also have a plan."_

"What is it?" 

_"Long story short, they're going to try and contact us live. One way or another, we're going to be located."_  

"Let's hope."

Mexico adds on, "Iceland's trying to trace the phone. But it might take some time." 

_"That's alright. Let's just hope for the best."_   

"Anything else we need to know?" 

_"Nope. I'll make sure to tell you anything that's important...I may have scared this one lady..."_  

America snerks at the statement. 

"You what?" Mexico frowns.

_"I was just a bit angry that she thought it was fine to take nations..."_  

"Alright..."

Hawaii and Puerto Rico motion the two, pointing at the phone. 

"Hang on, Can," America says before going back to the other phone. "Yeah, Ice?"

_"I'm almost done. I just need to get the coordinates. It's going to take me about. Fifteen. Seconds."_  

Alright, alright. Cool."

"¿Pues?" Mexico calls out.

"Fifteen seconds."

"...Está bien..." Mexico mumbles to himself, then speaking to Canada. 

America's laptop beeped, getting the owner's attention. The coordinates! He grins, reading it. 

"What?"

America looks back, grinning at the Mexican. 

"They're close to  _La Pedrera_ , Colombia." 

"Colombia?" Mexico repeats, letting Canada hear him. "Why there?"

"Doesn't matter. We know where they are, let's just get them!" 

_"Woah, woah, wait a minute!"_ Canada exclaims, making Mexico gesture America towards the phone, listening in.  _"I don't think that's a good idea."_  

"Uh, why not?" 

_"Uh, because they have an 'army' of some sort."_  

"And I'm America." 

Mexico scoffs, narrowing his eyes at that response. 

"With you, me, and Mex, we'll be unstoppable!" 

"Yeah, no," Mexico says in a deadpan tone. 

"Oh, come on! It'll be easy." 

_"No. What you're going to do is contact the authorities and let them do the job."_  

"...how about—"

"No." Mexico and Canada reply in unison. 

"Oh, please! Let me be the hero!"

"We need a nation, not a hero, pendejo!" 

America pouts, crossing his arms. God, he is such a child! Mexico glares at him. 

"You're going to go either way, aren't you?" 

"You really think _that_ little of me?" 

Mexico replies with no hesitation, tilting his head, a brow raised. "Yes." 

"Why do you have to be so rude?"

_"I did not get kidnap just for you guys to start arguing,"_ Canada scowls at the two. 

"Yeah, yeah, lo que sea."

_"Anyway, I think we're done here. Tomorrow, I'll call you guys. Don't be surprised when Luxembourg or Ecuador are going to go live sometime later."_  

"Um...alright? Please be careful, we'll get you out of there as soon as possible." 

_"I know. 'Till then."_  

Once he hung up the phone, the remaining nations left in silence. 

"Alright, let's contact the authorities." Mexico gives America's phone to him.

"Right."

It's happening.

They're going to save the others. 

* * *

**Unknown**  

 

"Do you think it will work?" 

"There's only one way to find out," Luxembourg answers, brushing away the bangs covering his eye, where a dark bruise has formed near the corner of his eye. He hissed at the pain in his hip when trying to get comfortable. Why hasn't it healed yet? Ecuador managed to give Luxembourg the camera via through the window, passing him power cords, that's already hooked up to the laptop, connecting it to the HDMI port and others. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah, the world is going to see this. Ready."

He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out shakily. He turns on the camera, hitting record.

He stares straight at the camera, then looks down, combing his hair back before looking up again. 

"Hello. My name is Pierre Jansen. But some of you may know me as the embodiment of Luxembourg..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally updated this!  
> Again, sorry if the French and Dutch are messed up.  
> Hope you guys like it!


	22. Like, Share, and Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nations and humans alike are seeing the live distress broadcast in Colombia, from Luxembourg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would be surprised how fast news spread, like something happened some days ago and not even the end of the day, everyone is talking about it.  
> I was inspired by the ending from Glass.

**San Juan, Puerto Rico**  

 

They did it. They report it and they took it seriously. America is still grumpy about the whole, and quote, going over there and introduce the FSP his friend, Fist. Mexico rolls his eyes, scoffing at the American childish behavior. He's back on his laptop, emailing his boss and updating him the details on everything that just happen. Once he was finished, he checked what was trending on the news, hoping if it was anything that wasn't related to nations. So far? Nothing about them. Some of the trends were either about actual nation problems or celebrity trend. 

As he skims, he doesn't notice Puerto Rico behind him, looking at all the things he's scrolling. And it's a good thing, too because Mexico sure as hell wouldn't notice it if it wasn't for her eagle eye.

"Hey, what's that?" She points at the screen, startling Mexico in the process. 

"Hijo de tu chinga—" Mexico falters, looking at what Puerto Rico was pointing at, reading it.

" _ **HELP FROM LUXEMBOURG LIVE**_ " it reads. It sounds...ominously. Is that even the right word?

"What the hell?" He narrows his eyes at that.

Regardless, Mexico clicks on it. His blood felt cold, seeing what was on his screen right now. He can hear Puerto Rico exhales sharply, obviously shocked to see what she's looking as well.

"United States...United States..." He barely said it above a whisper, not looking away from it. 

America was in the middle of talking with Hawaii when the two turn at him.

"What, what?" America frowns, walking his way to the other. He leans on Mexico to see better, then grips on his shoulder though the former doesn't seem to notice.

Hawaii frowns at the trio. What would make the three of them suddenly go stock-still and silent? She cautiously walked towards them, peering down to see. While she did freeze at the sight, she couldn't help but let out three words.

"Oh my God." 

* * *

**Oslo, Norway**  

 

"Ja hérna..." Iceland stares at his laptop, mouth gaping. Denmark came to visit him and Norway to see how they are, the two talking when they glance at her, eyebrow raised.

"Ice?" The Danish slowly tilts his head at him. "Are you okay?" 

Norway narrows his eyes at his (now) brother before approaching him. He walks behind Iceland, resting his hand on the top of the chair, looking closely at the screen. Not even looking away, he semi-grimaces, gripping hard on the chair, expression mainly stoic but his eyes are filled with something Denmark hadn't seen for a long time. He gulps, slowly heading his way as well. Following like the Norweigan, standing next to him. The moment his eyes landed on the screen his blood felt cold. The three couldn't pry their eyes off of it, not believing what they're seeing. 

Denmark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Not looking away, he picks up his phone and answers.

"Ja?"

He hears a familiar voice. Finland? He's not screaming but he's hysteric, exclaiming on the same thing, asking if he knows or heard about it.

"Ja...I'm," The Danish gulps yet again. "I'm watching it..." 

Finland stayed silent on the other side, occasionally hearing someone in the background, possibly Sweden. No one spoke, watching the video, drinking in all the information. Then, Norway opens his mouth, still staring at the Luxembourger. 

"Iceland, can you help his live stream get more attention? Help his message, they need to see this."

"...Já, já, I know how to help," with that, Iceland begins typing. 

* * *

**London, England**  

 

England stretches her arms, hearing her shoulders pop. She's in the middle of pouring tea when she gets the  _phone call_. She purses her lips, a small smile on it, looking down on her phone. She answers, pressing her phone against her shoulder and ear. 

"Yes? What—"

England was cut off, the French screaming in his language. His frantic screaming threw her off, her eyebrows raised to her hairline, flinching a little from the screaming. She bits her lip, careful to put her cup down and pulled the phone away, slowly wincing. She shakes her head.

"What the hell, Frog?! What is it this time?!" England scowls at the French. 

Her only response was him, still in his language, crying on about whatever was troubling him. France was talking too fast for her to understand, too distressful for her, so she took a deep breath and spoke in her calm yet commanding tone. 

"Francis. I need you to calm down,  _now_. Take a deep breath and talk to me."

It seems to calm France down a little, doing exactly what he was told. England stays quiet, being patient for him. After what felt like eons, he finally spoke, telling the Englishwoman everything on what he knows. She...can now comprehend as to why France is freaking out. She shudders on what she's being told, staying quiet until she asks where can she see the live broadcasting stream. 

Instantly, England opens her laptop, typing away the website and begins to watch the stream, still talking to France on the phone. 

* * *

**Seoul, Korea**  

 

Both South and North Korea were speaking, slowly catching up if that's the right word. South was a bit worried on North's bruises, just learning on the new information on how nations are losing their ability to instantly heal. He was talking to the younger about the theories he was reading on, even telling him about the omniverse theory, in which the two talked about the many possibilities on how it could be true or not. 

Right when South Korea reply to what his brother stated, he feels his phone buzz, vibrating in his pocket.

"Give me a sec," South pulls out his phone, seeing how it was a notification from Twitter. 

He frowns. That's...huh...

"What?"

"Something's...trending."

"Hm?"

"Hm."

South tap on it, curiosity filling him. From the looks of it, something's happening in Luxembourg. Or maybe, something's happening that happens to do with Luxembourg. 

 _"OMGGGGGGGG, WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?????"_ with the addition of sharing a link.

_"I know this is supposed to be serious but Luxi is a hella cutie [surprise emojix2]"_

_"This HAS to be fake wtf this can't be real!!!! [angry emojix4] #FAAKKEEEE #NOTIMPRESS"_

_"Fake or not, this is pretty interesting"_

_"I'm?? Legit worried about that thing???"_

_"Holy Shit™ I am seriously scared for Luxembourg, I can't even continue watching the stream [sad emoji] #SAVELUXEMBOURG"_

_"LET'S SAVE LUXEMBOURG! LET'S SAVE LUXEMBOURG! LET'S SAVE LUXEMBOURG! LET'S SAVE ALL OF THEM!!! #FUCKFSP #SAVELUXEMBOURG"_  

"Huh," was all South Korea could only say, not knowing what he's reading.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's about Luxembourg."

"The nation or the nation?"

"The nation...I think. Something about a, uh, stream?"

"Stream?"

"A live stream."

"..."

South Korea scrolls back, going back to the tweet where they have the link. He clicks the link, taking him to a live stream which made his blood cold.

"What?" He hears North Korea asks, worried. 

"...Ko...Ko..."

"Rea?"

"It's Luxembourg," not taking his eyes off from his phone, he flew his arm to his brother's direction, trying to find him and once he felt North's shoulder, he pulls the younger close to his side, showing him the stream.

North raises an eyebrow at his brother before looking down on his phone. What he doesn't expect is Luxembourg himself talking to the audience. 

* * *

**Zürich, Switzerland**  

 

"Big Brother..."

"I know, Lichtenstein."

"Is it really..?"

"Yes."

"Where is..."

"I don't know."

Derik actually sends him the link through the text ( _Mr. Land, look what's trending, just wanna let you know HELP.FROM.LUXEMBOURG._)

Switzerland had to force himself to throw his phone somewhere or else he would have destroyed it by clutching it so hard. Luxembourg, with a bruise in the corner of his right eye, speaking on what he has been through, along with others. Hurt but determined eyes staring at the audience, staring at him. And Lichtenstein.

He can see his sister from his peripheral view, twiddling on her dress. She walks next to him, grabbing his hand, not even realizing he curled it into a fist, shaking. It soothes him, only a little bit. She rests her head on his shoulder, looking at his laptop screen in front of them, feeling her heart breaking into pieces. 

"He's bruised up, Brother."

"I know."

Switzerland is usually a nation who likes to keep to himself unless it's his sister or if it's absolutely necessary. It's not that he hates them, he just...really doesn't tolerate most of them. He stares at his screen, anger filling in him. The two didn't say anything, but there is a promise that hangs around them. 

FSP will face serious consequences, either from the authorities or the  _nations_. 

* * *

**New York City**  

People were minding their own business. Walking, working, talking, playing, or hanging around the city because, for them, it's just any regular day. The sun has set and the digital build screen becomes brighter and eye-catching. 

Teens are on their phone, checking Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, Youtube. One was on a website for live streaming, scrolling through until whatever looks interesting. And one did. He swears loudly, catching her friends' attention. He grabs one of his friends, showing her what's he seeing.

"You see that shit, you see that?!"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What are you guys looking?" 

"Dude, look at this!"

"Holy shit is that one of them?!"

"What is it?"

"Annie, look!"

Not before long, people around the teens are curious now, side-eyeing them. 

"Oh, damn! That's, one of them, the," she begins snapping her fingers, recollecting her memories. "Oh! Luxembourg, I think!"

" _That's_ Luxembourg!?" 

"Aw, he's so sad!"

"Where is it?"

"It looks beat up."

Suddenly, the people, all ages, around the teen's phone buzzes/rings, informing them they have a notification. HELP.FROM.LUXEMBOURG. What? Then, multiple LED screen buildings glitch for a few seconds before it shows a boy. No, man. _No_ , a nation. Everyone, and really,  _everyone_ , stopping what they were doing and looking at the screen. Light brown hair, room too dark for any of them to know what was the color of his eyes, but can see the bruise near the corner of his eye. He was in the middle of speaking.

"—And I need your help." 

So there they were, looking at the various screen with the nation talking.

* * *

**Amsterdam, The Netherlands**  

 

Belgium sips her drink, on her laptop, scrolling through the news feed. It has been approximately 2 weeks and five, maybe six days since Luxembourg was taken. It had been hard for her during those days. She can still feel the sense of one of the men's grips on her hair when they dragged her. She didn't have a good sleep after that, too busy worried about her younger brother than her health. She begins to work with most of the EU, all stating if they hear anything about Luxembourg, they shall inform her and Netherlands, end of discussion. So far, none of them heard anything. 

Though, it's not that bad. She learns some things about other nations, like the possibilities they all might be losing the ability to heal quickly and the list of nations with their dates on getting kidnapped. Seeing her name being crossed out and her brother next to...

She shakes her head, ignoring the sour taste in her mouth. 

Today is different. She feels like today...it's going to be good. Netherlands, bless him, helps her constantly, be it with work, finding locations, or simply putting her to bed when she falls asleep at the dining table or desk. She yawns, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, stretching out her arms. As she scrolls through the feed, she hears her brother sprinting his way to the room, slamming the door open. He's panting as if he ran a ton of miles, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Abel?"

"I—" Huffs. "It's, it's...."

Belgium frowns in concern, slowly standing up and walking her way to him. She places her hand on his forearm.

"What's the matter?" 

"I...it's...Brother!" Netherlands finally answers, still staring at her with wide eyes. 

Belgium, right then and there, stops breathing, her hand still resting on her forearm begins clutching on it hard. She feels her entire body running cold, her legs going weak and turning to jelly. 

"W, what?" She asks shakily.

Netherlands held his phone up to her face and time slowed for her. On his screen, is their younger brother. Her younger brother. Luxembourg. A bruised up Luxembourg, talking.

_"—I am twenty years old by human standard, my older brother is The Netherlands and my older sister is Belgium. And I need your help."_

Belgium stares wide eyes at the screen, regardless of her brother shaking so hard that it was difficult. Somehow she manages to pull Netherlands to the chair next to her. 

"Where can I find this?"

Once Netherlands searched up the live stream on her laptop, and the two slowly sits and watch the feed. 

 _"At first,_ _"_   Luxembourg stares off, almost hesitantly, blinking rapidly, then stare back at the view.  _"They were originally going to take Belgium. I was visiting her, and, and we were walking, when we sense people following us. One tazed me on the back, Belgium tries to help me but they grabbed her by the hair and tried to pull her away. We fought back and we ran off, hand in hand but we couldn't escape because, because a car stopped in front of us. My sister, she—"_ A chuckle.  _"She pulls me behind her even though I was taller than her."_  

Belgium, exhales out a laugh, smiling. She has tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. She's holding her older brother's hand and she can feel his hand grip. She recalls that night, from seeing her brother getting hit behind the back of his head to her slamming her head at her attacker.

 _"She, hah, she was willing to go if they leave me a, alone—"_ Luxembourg clears his throat.  _"We both knew they wouldn't let me go, so, so I yell at her to run, shoving her away as someone...points a gun at her and, and shot me by the side and, and, she, uh, she ran."_  

Luxembourg blinks quickly, looking away, sniffing a little. Luxembourg, their baby brother. Their sweet brother. Their darling brother that's in god knows where with a bruise on his face but his eyes now filled with determination. 

 _"Her name is Jenna Ambers..."_  

He continues on with everything that he has been through. He talks about being injected by any kind of drugs, the conversation he has with Ecuador, talking with Ambers, the blood transfusion (in which Netherlands and Belgium gasp at that) to lying about all the information they want to know about the nations. Then he begins talking about getting out.

_"I yank out the bar and that's when I realize...that I could escape. I took my chances, I went out of the window and gotten injured but I, I couldn't care. Because I was free. But I notice something. A shed, near the building. And it, it was filled with many, many cameras. And there was a notebook too. They were going to reveal all the things they have done to us and was going to dissect us live on broadcast, to see how, quote on quote, Godly we are. I, I couldn't leave them, I couldn't leave Ecuador, leave Colombia. I grab pieces of equipment, cameras, and notebook, and climb back to my room. I and Ecuador came up with a plan to do this, to reveal everything, and with the help of Canada, we were able to obtain a laptop._

_"I need your help. We need your help. Find us, save us, please. This is cruel, we have been taken against our will, injecting whatever drugs in us. Please,"_ Luxembourg finishes. He seemed to hesitate on continuing like he's holding back something but gained confidence, now carrying on:

 _"I, I...Belgium,"_ the said nation stood straight, looking at her sweet brother who's now smiling, with wide eyes, tears streaming.  _"If you're watching this with Brother..."_

_Luxembourg trails off before looking back at the camera, smile widening._

_"I'm sorry this has to be like this. I hope you made it out without getting caught. I hope you're with Brother. I hope you're both safe, I hope you were looking for me, I hope Pelutze is with you and safe—"_  On cue, Luxembourg's dog, in which the siblings brought with them, whines seeing Luxembourg for the first time since the kidnapping.

 _"I...I miss home. I miss you guys. But I know everything will be okay. And I know that...I know that we will meet again._ _"_  

Without meaning to, Belgium reaches her hand out and stroke Luxembourg's side on the screen, where the bruise is. 

 _"We will meet again."_  

"We will, Pierre," Belgium agrees.

A beat, then the broadcast stops. Belgium was taking a few breaths, trying to soothe herself. She looks back at Netherlands who's smiling at her, dried tears on his face, now determined. She lunges at her older brother, crushing him with her hugs, who reciprocated it. 

"He's going to be fine, we're going to be fine," Belgium chants, swaying around. It went on like that, clutching on her brother and repeating that statement until it changed. 

"We're going to find him, we're going to find him, they will pay, they will pay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, done with this!!!  
> It is one in the morning so I feel dead inside lmaoojnrgnskedkfn  
> Also, my backs hurt, hahahahahahaha  
> I like the idea that South calls North Ko and North calls South Rea, so whenever they introduce themselves they'll just be like, "Ko!" "Rea!" then in unison "Korea!"  
> Yay, Luxembourg was able to get his message out, don't know what else to say, but I'm going to bed, gotta prepare myself for graduation.  
> If I made any errors or mistake grammars (I'm sure), idk, yell at me. Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, like I said, this is my first time writing a fanfic and I just want to say that this is coming from someone who is not an expert. First thing I want to talk about is that these are not my characters/show (obviously). I do not own Hetalia, the only thing I own is my original characters, that is all. Another thing, it that everything you will about is what my ideas of Hetalia. Now, what I mean by that these my own headcanons, theories, details, how some characters act really different than how they act in the show, and more. Also, keep in mind that this is just a story and not real life. Again, these are **my** theories on their existence, lifestyles, headcanons and if any of them have in any kind of way offends you, I am terribly sorry. Please enjoy :)


End file.
